Visit to ancestors
by Nifet
Summary: Luke and Mara are in search for old Jedi archives. They manage to meet Obi-Wan and other Jedi of the Old Republic in the process. Soon they find themselves in a grave danger. AU
1. Chapter 1

Визит к предкам

Автор: Nifet

Считаю своим долгом выложить эту историю на этом сайте. Здесь очень много фанфикшенов, написанных по-английски. Так пусть будет хотя бы несколько, написанных по-русски. Если кто-то прочитает этот фанфик, буду рада узнать ваше мнение.

Никаких денег я за это не получаю. Думаю, дядька Лукас этого ни в коем случае не допустил бы. Но сама эта история является моей интеллектуальной собственностью, так что просьба: без моего разрешения не выкладывать ее где-либо.

Глава 1

Небольшой пассажирский кораблик вынырнул из гиперпространства над планетой Ксеном. Планета ничего особенного собой не представляла и совершенно терялась среди сотен ей подобных на карте галактики. Однако именно здесь, судя по информации, полученной Люком, джедаи спрятали часть своих архивов. Что заставило их выбрать именно эту планету непонятно. Может, именно то, что она так незаметна, так обычна. Сейчас ее зелено-голубая поверхность легко просматривалась из кабины корабля. То здесь, то там мелькали пятна побольше – то зеленые, то голубые.

"Поверхность планеты состоит из холмистых равнин и озер, - Прочитал вслух Люк сведения, выданные компьютером. - Есть несколько морей, но это все. Ни океанов, ни пустынь, ни даже гор".

Он покачал головой. "Просто удивительно, ни одного сколько-нибудь большого города. Так, мелкие поселения".

Мара не спеша потянулась в своем кресле и улыбнулась Люку: "Зато здесь нет такой толкотнии как на Корусканте".

Это была правда, обоим уже в усмерть надоел Корускант с его непрекращающимся движением, вечной суетой, не утихающей ни днем, ни ночью. Для Люка, первые двадцать лет своей жизни прожившего на ферме в пустыне, постоянный гул, создаваемый проносящимися спидерами, иногда становился просто невыносимым. Оба были рады убраться оттуда хотя бы на несколько дней. Эта поездка на Ксеном обещала быть тихой прогулкой.

*********************************

В лазурном и всегда таком тихом небе вдруг раздался гул. Маленький зеленый ксеномианец высунул свою мордочку из высокой травы и поглядел наверх. С неба, в котором раньше всегда были только птицы и с которого падал только дождь спускалось "нечто". Оно было большое, черное и незнакомое. Но не это испугало малыша. Испугали его не грохот, создаваемый "штукой", и не ее размеры. Его испугал холод, веявший от этого предмета. Холод и ужас. Тьма. Испуганно пискнув, малыш снова спрятался в высокой траве, надеясь, что это "что-то" его не заметит.

*******************************

Люк выбрал долину поудобнее и направил туда корабль. Изящный вираж, и корабль стоит, удобно устроившись на своих репульсорах. Первой из корабля вышла Мара, и воздух, напоенный ароматами трав и цветов тут же обнял ее, гостеприимно приглашая пройтись после долгого полета. Легкий ветерок нежно теребил волосы. Следом за Марой вышел Люк и жадно вдохнул свежий, сладкий и теплый воздух.

"Ух ты, красота-то какая", - восхищенно выдохнул он.

Закрыв люк корабля оба, как дети, принялись с громкими криками бегать по траве, догоняя друг дружку. Наконец, обессиленные они свалились в изумрудную траву и замолчали, слушая звон ручейка, бежавшего неподалеку, гудение насекомых, деловито перелетавших с цветка на цветок у них над головами.

"Наверное, таким должен быть рай", - отчего-то прошептала Мара.

"Ну, в рай-то нам еще рано", - со смехом сказал Люк, поднимаясь и поднимая Мару за собой. "Давай, лучше, возьмем наши скромные пожитки и пойдем посмотрим можно ли пить воду из того ручья".

Вода оказалась не только пригодной для питья, но и очень вкусной. Хотя они разбрызгали ее гораздо больше, чем выпили. Солнце начало клониться к закату, окрашивая небо в пастельные переливающиеся желтые, зеленые и фиолетовые тона.

***************************

"Сегодня мы уже никуда не пойдем, - сказал Люк, подкидывая несколько прутьев в уже сложенный, но еще не зажженный костер. – Будем считать, что сегодня у нас был выходной".

Мара молчала, охваченная вдруг какой-то ностальгией по чему-то неясному. Она смотрела на небо, которое медленно темнело, превращаясь из лазурного в глубокое синее. То здесь, то там на потемневшем небе выскакивали и начинали сверкать звезды, как брильянты на темном бархате. Люк сел рядом с ней и тоже посмотрел на небо.

"Наверное, здорово было бы жить здесь всегда", - сказала Мара, прижимаясь поближе к Люку.

"Да ты первая соскучилась бы и захотела вернуться", – ответил Люк, поглаживая ее волосы. – "Для тебя же покой – враг номер один", - поддразнил он ее.

"Как будто ты сможешь усидеть в тишине хотя бы неделю", - в шутку огрызнулась Мара.

"Похоже, нам предстоит это проверить. Вряд ли здесь водятся хищники или что-нибудь в этом роде".

Они снова замолчали. В природе разлился мир. Только потрескивали ветки в костре, да тихонько щелкали насекомые.

*************************

Nifet


	2. Chapter 2

Ãëàâà 2

Óòðî áûëî òàêèì æå òèõèì, êàê è âå÷åð. Ñîëíöå ìåäëåííî, ëåíèâî ïîäíèìàëîñü íà íåáî, îæèâëÿÿ âñå ñâîèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Ïîäíèìàþùååñÿ ñîëíöå çàñòàëî Ëþêà è Ìàðó ó íåáîëüøîãî ñïèäåðà, êîòîðûé îíè ïðèâåçëè ñ ñîáîé â ðàçîáðàííîì âèäå, à òåïåðü ñîáèðàëè. Äåëî, êîíå÷íî, íå îáîøëîñü áåç ñïîðîâ. Íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñïèäåð áûë ñîáðàí è, ïîãðóçèâ â íåãî âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, îíè îòïðàâèëèñü â ïóòü. Åùå ðàíüøå Ëþê îáñëåäîâàë ïëàíåòó ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû è îáíàðóæèë ìåñòî, ãäå ìîãëî áûòü ÷òî-òî, ñâÿçàííîå ñ äæåäàÿìè. Òåïåðü îíè íàïðàâëÿëèñü òóäà. 

Âîêðóã, êàê è ïðåæäå, ñòîÿëà ïðèðîäíàÿ òèøèíà, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå áûâàåò òèõîé. Åäèíñòâåííûì èñêóññòâåííûì çâóêîì, íàðóøàâøèì åå, áûëî âîð÷àíèå ìîòîðà èõ ñïèäåðà. Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Îíè âåñåëî íåñëèñü âäîëü ëåñîâ è îçåð. Âäðóã ìîòîð èçäàë ñòðàííûé çâóê, è ñïèäåð ðåçêî çàòîðìîçèë, ÷óòü íå âûêèíóâ îáîèõ ñâîèõ ïàññàæèðîâ. 

"Íó âîò, ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëþê, ñàæàÿ ñïèäåð. 

Îí âûëåç è ïðèíÿëñÿ êîïàòüñÿ â ìîòîðå. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò íàëàæèâàíèÿ ìîòîðà, ñîïðîâîæäàâøåãîñÿ áîðìîòàíèåì è îòäåëüíûìè âûñêàçûâàíèÿìè òèïà "÷òîá òåáå ïóñòî áûëî" Ëþê ñíîâà âëåç â êàáèíó è çàâåë ìîòîð. Ðàçäàëñÿ ðîâíûé çâóê èñïðàâíî ðàáîòàþùåãî ñïèäåðà.

"Âîò âèäèøü", - îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ëþê. – "Âñå ðàáîòàåò. Ýòî îí ïðîñòî êàïðèçíè÷àåò".

Îäíàêî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ñïîêîéíîãî ïîëåòà ìîòîð îïÿòü íà÷àë èçäàâàòü ñòðàííûå çâóêè. Ëþê íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ñáàâèë ñêîðîñòü, íî íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ñïèäåð ñäåëàë ýòî ñàì. Ìîòîð íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÷èõíóë è çàãëîõ ñîâñåì. Çâåíÿùàÿ òèøèíà îêóòàëà èõ. Ëþê ïîïûòàëñÿ ïî÷èíèòü íåïîëàäêó, íî âñå åãî ïîïûòêè îêîí÷èëèñü íè÷åì è â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí ïðèáåã ê ñòàðèííîìó ñïîñîáó. Òî åñòü ñòóêíóë êóëàêîì ïî êîðïóñó è ïðîðû÷àë:

"Íó, òû, ñòàðàÿ æåñòÿíêà, çàâîäèñü".

Íî ìîòîðó, âèäèìî, áûëî âñå ðàâíî, êàê åãî îáçîâóò. Îí íå èçäàë íå çâóêà. Ìàðà, äî ýòîãî ñìîòðåâøàÿ íà âñå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå èç êàáèíû, âûëåçëà è âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ Ëþêîì.

"Ïîõîæå, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè ïåøêîì", - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.

"Àõ òû ñòàðîå êîðûòî, ÷òîá òû çàðæàâåëî!", - âîñêëèêíóë Ëþê, óäàðèâ íåïîñëóøíóþ ìàøèíó äëÿ ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ ñâîèõ ñëîâ íîãîé. Íàêîíåö íåìíîãî óñïîêîèâøèñü, îí çàìåòèë: 

"Òóò äîâîëüíî äàëåêî. Ýòî çàäåðæèò íàñ íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé".

"Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü. Íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ æå íè ñ ÷åì òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòîé ðæàâîé æåëåçÿêå âçäóìàëîñü ñëîìàòüñÿ íà ðîâíîì ìåñòå".

Äåëàòü íå÷åãî. Âçÿâ òîëüêî ñàìûå íóæíûå âåùè è êàê ñëåäóåò çàïåðåâ ñïèäåð, îíè îòïðàâèëèñü â ïóòü.

**********************

__

Ñêîðî… ß óæå ÷óâñòâóþ èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå. Îíè èäóò ñþäà. 

Êàêàÿ íàèâíîñòü! Îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî èõ ïðèãëàñèëè íà ïðîãóëêó. Íî ýòà ïðîãóëêà çàêîí÷èòñÿ äëÿ íèõ â àäó. Îíè èäóò…

Óæå ñêîðî, î÷åíü ñêîðî. Íè÷òî íå äîëæíî ïîìåøàòü. Íè÷òî è íå ìîæåò ïîìåøàòü.

**********************

Äåíü áûë â ñàìîì ðàçãàðå. Ãóñòîé âîçäóõ, ïðîïèòàííûé âñåâîçìîæíûìè àðîìàòàìè, êàê áóäòî âèñåë âîêðóã. Åìó òîæå áûëî ëåíü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Äâîå ëþäåé ðàñïîëîæèëèñü ó íåáîëüøîãî ðó÷åéêà, êîòîðûìè èçîáèëîâàëà ýòà ìåñòíîñòü. Íàä íèìè òèõî øåëåñòåëî äåðåâî, ðàçìîðåííîå íà ñîëíöå. Èçðåäêà íàëåòàë âåòåðîê, ïðèíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé ìãíîâåííóþ ñâåæåñòü. Âñå êàê áóäòî òÿíóëî êî ñíó. È çâîí íàñåêîìûõ â òðàâå, è òèõèé øåëåñò ëèñòâû íàä ãîëîâîé, è ìÿãêîå ïåðåêàòûâàíèå êàìåøêîâ â ëåäÿíîé âîäå. Ðàçìîðåííûå æàðîé è óñïîêàèâàþùèìè, ñëîâíî ãèïíîòèçèðóþùèìè çâóêàìè âîêðóã, ëþäè êëåâàëè íîñàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîêîé âçÿë âåðõ, è îíè ïîãðóçèëèñü â ñëàäêóþ äðåìó.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ èç âûñîêîé òðàâû ó êðàÿ ëåñà âûñóíóëàñü ìîõíàòàÿ çåëåíàÿ ìîðäî÷êà. Îñòðûå çåëåíûå ñ ÷åðíûìè êðàïèíêàìè ãëàçêè áîÿçëèâî óñòàâèëèñü íà ñïÿùèõ ëþäåé. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå ñïîêîéíî ìîðäî÷êà íûðíóëà îáðàòíî. Íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå èç òðàâû âûãëÿíóëî ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ñóùåñòâ. Îáìåíÿâøèñü ñâèñòÿùèìè çâóêàìè, îíè äâèíóëèñü âïåðåä. Èõ çåëåíàÿ øåðñòü ïîêà÷èâàëàñü íà âåòðó è îò äâèæåíèÿ. Èõ ìîæíî áûëî ïðèíÿòü çà òðàâó.

Îäèí èç ëþäåé – ñâåòëîâîëîñûé – ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, è âñÿ êîìïàíèÿ äðóæíî çàìåðëà, ïðèãîòîâèâøèñü ïðè ìàëåéøåé òðåâîãå ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ òðàâîé. Íî ÷åëîâåê âñåãî ëèøü ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è çàñíóë åùå êðåï÷å. Îäèí çà äðóãèì êñåíîìèàíöû îêðóæèëè ëþäåé. Ïîÿâèëîñü íåñêîëüêî øàìàíîâ ïëåìåíè. Îíè âíóøàëè ëþäÿì ñîí, ìåøàÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü îïàñíîñòü è ïðîñíóòüñÿ. 

Ìàëåíüêèå, íå áîëüøå ïîëîâèíû ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðîñòà, ñóùåñòâà ñâÿçàëè äâóõ ëþäåé è ïîòàùèëè èõ ê Ìåñòó.

***********************

Âîêðóã êîðàáëÿ ñòîÿëà òèøèíà, ïðåðûâàåìàÿ èçðåäêà êðèêàìè ïòèö âûñîêî â íåáå. Íåîæèäàííî òèøèíó ðàçðåçàë ðåçêèé âèçã ìîòîðà. ×åðíûé íåáîëüøîé ñïèäåð ïîäêàòèë ê îäèíîêî ñòîÿùåìó êîðàáëþ. Èç ñïèäåðà âûëåçëà ôèãóðà, çàêóòàííàÿ â ÷åðíûé ïëàù òàê, ÷òî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, êòî ýòî. Âñå âîêðóã çàìåðëî, êàê áóäòî èñïóãàâøèñü òüìû, èñõîäÿùåé îò òåìíîé ôèãóðû. Êàçàëîñü, äàæå ñîëíöå ñòàëî ñâåòèòü íå òàê ÿðêî. Îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåâ êîðàáëü, ôèãóðà äâèíóëàñü êî âõîäó. Äâèæåíèå ðóêîé, âñïîëîõ òüìû, è ëþê îòêðûëñÿ, âïóñêàÿ òåìíîòó âíóòðü. 

Ïðîøåë ÷àñ. Âñå òàê æå áåçìîëâíî, ñëîâíî ñòðàøíûé ñîí, ôèãóðà ñíîâà ïîêàçàëàñü ñíàðóæè. Çàêðûâ êîðàáëü è îãëÿäåâ åãî åùå ðàç íåèçâåñòíîå ñóùåñòâî íàïðàâèëîñü îáðàòíî ê ñâîåìó ñïèäåðó. Òèøèíó ñíîâà ïðîðåçàë çâóê ìîòîðà, ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ñòèõøèé âäàëè. Âñå âîêðóã êàê áóäòî âçäîõíóëî ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.

************************


	3. Chapter 3

Ãëàâà 3

Ëþê ïðîñíóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ùåêîòàëî åãî ùåêó. Îí îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íàçîéëèâîé òðàâèíêè, êàê îí äóìàë. Íî òðàâèíêà îêàçàëàñü ðàñòóùåé îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó. Óäèâèâøèñü, Ëþê îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë òîëüêî òüìó. 

__

Êàê, óæå íî÷ü? Ìû ÷òî, ïðîñïàëè òàê äîëãî? Íî ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè åãî ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, è îí óâèäåë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí âîâñå íå íà ëóãó, íà êîòîðîì îíè òàê áåñïå÷íî çàñíóëè. Íàä íèì íà ïàðó ìåòðîâ ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïîòîëîê èç âåòîê è ëèñòüåâ. Òî, ÷òî ðàçáóäèëî åãî, áûëà âåòî÷êà, âûñóíóâøàÿñÿ èç ñòåíêè øàëàøà, îêîëî êîòîðîé îí íàõîäèëñÿ. 

Ãëàçà, óæå ñîâñåì ïðèâûêøèå ê òåìíîòå, âûõâàòèëè êîíòóðû Ìàðû. Ëþê çàâîëíîâàëñÿ. Ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåé ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû. _Íåò, ïðîñòî ñïèò. Íî ãäå ìû è êàê íàñ óãîðàçäèëî ñþäà ïîïàñòü?_ Îòâåòîâ â òåñíîì øàëàøå íå íàáëþäàëîñü. Ëþê ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ è òîëüêî òóò îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñâÿçàí.

__

Ýòî ÷òî åùå çà ôîêóñû? Âîçíÿ çà ñòåíêîé ïðèâëåêëà åãî âíèìàíèå. Ïî÷òè òîò÷àñ æå ïðÿìî ÷åðåç ñòåíêó â øàëàø âêàòèëñÿ êëîê òðàâû. Ëþê â èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëñÿ íà äâèæóùóþñÿ òðàâó, íî òóò âäðóã îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî íå òðàâà, à æèâîå ñóùåñòâî. Èç øåðñòè êàê èç çàðîñëåé íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü äâà ãîðÿùèõ ãëàçà. Îíè ðàññìàòðèâàëè åãî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì. 

__

Èíòåðåñíî, îíî ðàçóìíîå èëè íåò? – ïîäóìàë Ëþê, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ìàëåíüêîå ñóùåñòâî, ñèäÿùåå ïåðåä íèì. Ñòîèëî óçíàòü.

"Ïðèâåò", - ñêàçàë Ëþê êàê ìîæíî äðóæåëþáíåå.

Ñóùåñòâî îòâåòèëî ñâèñòÿùèì çâóêîì. Áûëà ýòî ðå÷ü èëè íåò, Ëþê ðàçîáðàòü íå ñìîã. Òîãäà îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ñèëå. 

//Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?//, - ñïðîñèë îí, èñïîëüçóÿ Ñèëó êàê ïåðåâîä÷èêà.

//Ìîå èìÿ Ñèó-Ñà//, - áûë îòâåò. Çíà÷èò ðàçóìíîå.

//Ãäå ìû?// 

//Â Ìåñòå//.

//Êàêîì ìåñòå?//

//Âåëèêîì Ìåñòå//

//Çà÷åì ìû çäåñü?//

//Ñèè-Øèéÿ//

//×åãî-÷åãî?//

//Áîëüøîé ïðàçäíèê//

//Ìû ãîñòè?// - Ó íåãî áûëî ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, ÷òî îíè ñêîðåå íå÷òî âðîäå çàêóñêè.

Íî Ñèó-Ñà îòâåòèòü íå óñïåëà. Â øàëàø ââàëèëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî êîìî÷êîâ òðàâû, êîòîðûå íå áûëè òðàâîé. Ñðàçó ñòàëî òåñíî. Îíè êîïîøèëèñü âîêðóã Ëþêà, à ïîòîì ïîòàùèëè åãî âîí èç øàëàøà. 

//Êóäà âû ìåíÿ òàùèòå?//

Íî íèêòî èç íèõ íå óäîñóæèëñÿ îòâåòèòü. Ëþê âçãëÿíóë íà Ñèó-Ñà. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü èëè ó òîé â ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî ñîæàëåíèå è ñî÷óâñòâèå? Ëþêà âûâîëîêëè íàðóæó, ãäå îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñîáðàëàñü öåëàÿ òîëïà ëîõìàòûõ ñóùåñòâ. Òóò òîëüêî Ëþê ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè áûëè íåñêîëüêî áîëüøå, ÷åì åìó ïîêàçàëîñü ñíà÷àëà. À åùå îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî âñå âîêðóã áûëî íàïîåíî Ñèëîé. Ïðè÷åì, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñâåòëîé åå ñòîðîíîé. 

************************

__

×òî?!! Êàê ýòî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ? Äà êàê îíè ïîñìåëè?!! Ýòè ìàëåíüêèå çåëåíûå ãíîìû! Îíè ïîïëàòÿòñÿ! Îíè ãîðüêî ïîæàëåþò, ÷òî ïîñìåëè óêðàñòü ó ìåíÿ ìîþ äîáû÷ó! 

Ãðîõîò. ×òî-òî ïîëåòåëî, è óäàðèâøèñü î ñòåíó, ðàññûïàëîñü íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè.

__

Ýòà õîäÿ÷àÿ òðàâà, ýòè ãíîìû, íåäîñòîéíûå äàæå íàçûâàòüñÿ ðàçóìíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè! 

Åùå íåñêîëüêî ïðåäìåòîâ, ïîïàâøèõñÿ ïîä ðóêó, ïîñòèãëà ïå÷àëüíàÿ ó÷àñòü.

__

Ýòî ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî! Êàêàÿ íàãëîñòü! ß óíè÷òîæó èõ âñåõ! È ïóñòü òîëüêî ïîïðîáóþò âñòàòü ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè! Îíè óçíàþò ñèëó ìîåãî ãíåâà! 

Ðàñêèäàâ åùå íåñêîëüêî ïðåäìåòîâ, ÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà íà÷àëà ðàñõàæèâàòü ïî êîðàáëþ â ñëåïîé ÿðîñòè.

************************


	4. Chapter 4

Ãëàâà 4

Ìàðà ïðîñíóëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî íàñòîé÷èâî òîëêàë åå.

"Ìáðììììá", – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ãîòîâàÿ ñíîâà âïàñòü â áëàæåííóþ äðåìó. 

Íî êòî-òî ñíîâà íàñòîé÷èâî òîëêíóë åå, ïðèçûâàÿ âåðíóòüñÿ â ìèð áîäðñòâóþùèõ. Ïîíÿâ, âèäèìî, ÷òî òàê íè÷åãî íå äîáüåøüñÿ, Ñèó-Ñà ïðèáåãëà ê áîëåå íàäåæíîìó ñïîñîáó.

//Îïàñíîñòü!!!// - ïðîâåðåùàëî ó Ìàðû â ãîëîâå. Ñîí êàê âåòðîì ñäóëî. Ïîäïðûãíóâ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÷óòü íå äî ïîòîëêà íèçåíüêîãî øàëàøà, Ìàðà ñòàëà ëèõîðàäî÷íî îçèðàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî. Íàêîíåö åå ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà äâóõ âíèìàòåëüíûõ ãëàçàõ, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà íåé ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì è íåêîòîðûì èñïóãîì. 

"Òû êòî?" - ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, íåñêîëüêî îïðàâèâøèñü îò øîêà òàêîãî íåîæèäàííîãî ïðîáóæäåíèÿ.

//Ãîâîðè â ãîëîâå//, - óñëûøàëà Ìàðà â îòâåò. _×òî çíà÷èò "â ãîëîâå"? Íåóæåëè ýòî ñóùåñòâî åùå è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî ê Ñèëå?_

//Êòî òû?// - ïîâòîðèëà Ìàðà, íà ýòîò ðàç ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû.

//ß Ñèó-Ñà. À òâîé äðóã â áåäå//

//Ïî÷åìó, ÷òî ñ íèì?!// - íåõîðîøåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ïîäíèìàëîñü èç æèâîòà.

//Øàìàíû îòïðàâÿò åãî â Ñàíîñó – äàëåêîå ïóòåøåñòâèå//

__

Êàêîå åùå ïóòåøåñòâèå? Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ. //È ýòî ïóòåøåñòâèå îïàñíî?//

//Î÷åíü. Âñåãäà îïàñíî, åñëè ñóùíîñòü îòäåëÿåòñÿ îò îáîëî÷êè//

//Ïîäîæäè, òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè îòäåëÿò åãî äóøó îò òåëà?//

//Äà. È îòïðàâÿò ñóùíîñòü â Ñàíîñó//

//Âåëèêàÿ Ñèëà! Ìû äîëæíû ÷òî-òî íåìåäëåííî ñäåëàòü!//

Ñèó-Ñà íà÷àëà âîçèòüñÿ îêîëî Ìàðû, ñíèìàÿ ñ íåå âåðåâêè. Âñêîðå ìîæíî áûëî ïîøåâåëèòü ðóêàìè è íîãàìè. Íåìíîãî ðàçìÿâ çàòåêøèå ÷ëåíû, Ìàðà òèõîíüêî ïîäïîëçëà ê âûõîäó âñëåä çà Ñèó-Ñà. Îñòîðîæíî ðàçäâèíóâ âåòêè, îíà âûãëÿíóëà íàðóæó. Âðîäå áû, âñå òèõî. Òîãäà îíà ñòàëà ïîíåìíîãó âûáèðàòüñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü ïðîèçâîäèòü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå øóìà. Íî ýòî áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Íà íåå âîîáùå íèêòî íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ. Âñå âçãëÿäû áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê ÷åìó-òî â äðóãîé ñòîðîíå. Ìàðà òîæå ïîñìîòðåëà òóäà è çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå. Õîëîäîê èñïóãà ïðîáåæàë ïî åå ñïèíå. Òàì ïîñðåäè òîëïû íåïîäâèæíî âèñåë Ëþê. Îí âèñåë íè íà ÷åì, íî Ìàðà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ýòî Ñèëà ïîääåðæèâàåò åãî â âîçäóõå. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà îïîçäàëà. 

Ñòàëî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèòü. Ñèëà, è òàê ïðèñóòñòâóþùàÿ çäåñü â íåèìîâåðíîì êîëè÷åñòâå, ñòàëà âîçðàñòàòü. Êàçàëîñü åùå íåìíîãî, è âñå âîêðóã âçîðâåòñÿ îò ïåðåïîëíåííîñòè. Ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü, êàê áóäòî ñàì âîçäóõ óïëîòíèëñÿ. Ïîòîì âñÿ ýòà ìîùü ïîòÿíóëàñü ê Ëþêó. Åãî òåëî íà÷àëî ñâåòèòüñÿ. Ñíà÷àëà íåìíîãî, ïîòîì ÿð÷å. Ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñèÿíèå íàðàñòàëî. Ìàðà çàæàëà ðîò ðóêîé, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. 

Ëþê òåïåðü áûë ïîõîæ íà îãðîìíóþ ëàìïî÷êó. Êñåíîìèàíöû íà÷àëè ÷òî-òî òèõî íàñâèñòûâàòü. Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê ñèÿíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü ÿð÷å, ñâèñò ñòàíîâèëñÿ ãðîì÷å. Âñêîðå Ìàðà áûëà âûíóæäåíà çàêðûòü ãëàçà ðóêàìè, ÷òîáû íå îñëåïíóòü îò ÿðêîãî, ðåæóùåãî ñâåòà. Áåççâó÷íàÿ âñïûøêà, ïðîáèâøàÿñÿ äàæå ñêâîçü ïðèæàòûå ê ãëàçàì ëàäîíè. Çàòåì òåìíîòà. Ìàðà îñòîðîæíî îòíÿëà îäíó ðóêó îò ëèöà. Åäèíñòâåííûì ñâåòîì, êîòîðûé îíà óâèäåëà, áûë ñâåò çâåçä, äà ìàëåíüêîé ëóíû, âñòàþùåé èç-çà ãîðèçîíòà è áðîñàâøèé ñâîé áëåäíûé ôèîëåòîâûé ñâåò íà ñöåíó íà ïîëÿíå. 

Îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî áåäû çàïîëçëî â ñåðäöå. Ìàðà ïîèñêàëà ãëàçàìè Ëþêà. Òîò ëåæàë ïîñðåäè òîëïû íà íåáîëüøîì âîçâûøåíèè. Îí ëåæàë ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäâèæíî, îáðàòèâ ñâîå ëèöî ê çâåçäàì. Ìàðà ïîïûòàëàñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî æèçíåííóþ ñèëó, íî ìåæäó íèìè ñòîÿëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ê Ñèëå ñóùåñòâ. Íà íåå òàê íèêòî è íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ.

Ïîñòåïåííî ïîëÿíà íà÷àëà ïóñòåòü. Ñóùåñòâà áåçìîëâíî èñ÷åçàëè â íî÷è, êàê áóäòî îíè áûëè ÷àñòüþ ýòîé òåìíîòû. Âñêîðå íà ïîëÿíå íå îñòàëîñü íèêîãî, êðîìå Ìàðû è Ëþêà. Òèõîíüêî, êàê áóäòî áîÿñü, Ìàðà ïîäîøëà ê Ëþêó è îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè âîçëå íåãî. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó… è òóò æå îòäåðíóëà åå, èñïóãàâøèñü òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, âåðíåå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. Íàêîíåö, ñîáðàâøèñü ñ äóõîì, îíà äîòðîíóëàñü äî òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå äîëæíà ïóëüñèðîâàòü æèçíü. Íè÷åãî. Â îò÷àÿíèè Ìàðà èñêàëà. Íî íå íàõîäèëà.

Ïðèãëóøåííûé âñõëèï âûðâàëñÿ ó íåå. È òóò æå îíà óñëûøàëà òèõèé âçäîõ ïîçàäè ñåáÿ. Ñèó-Ñà.

//Îí íå óøåë íàñîâñåì// - òèõèé, íåìíîãî ïîäðàãèâàþùèé, ãîëîñ

//Íî îí æå…// - çàêîí÷èòü ñèë íå áûëî. Êàê áóäòî åñëè îíà çàêîí÷èò, ñêàæåò ýòî ñëîâî, îí óæå íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ, èñ÷åçíåò íàâñåãäà.

//Ñâÿçü ñ åãî ñóùíîñòüþ åùå íå îáîðâàíà. Îáîëî÷êà æèâåò, ïîêà íå ïðîèçîéäåò Øààëñó//

//Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ?// - Çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ÷òîáû íå ñïóãíóòü íàäåæäó. 

//Åñëè òîãî ïîæåëàåò Ìîøø//

//×òî òàêîå Ìîøø?//

//Âñ¸//

__

Îíà èìååò â âèäó Ñèëó? Íàâåðíîå, òàê.

//Íàäî óõîäèòü, èíà÷å îí íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ//

//Òû ïîéäåøü ñ íàìè?//

Ñèó-Ñà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. //Ìîå ìåñòî çäåñü. Òû – èäè//

//Ñïàñèáî òåáå//

Êñåíîìèàíöû íå óìåëè óëûáàòüñÿ, íî Ìàðà óâèäåëà óëûáêó â åå ãëàçàõ. Ïîäíÿâ, íå áåç ïîìîùè Ñèëû, Ëþêà, îíà ñòóïèëà â òåìíîòó ëåñà.

*********************


	5. Chapter 5

Ãëàâà 5

Ëþê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êóäà æå åãî, Ñèòõ ïîáåðè, çàíåñëî. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê "òðàâÿíûå" ñóùåñòâà âûâîëîêëè åãî íà ïîëÿíó, ãäå ñîáðàëàñü öåëàÿ òîëïà òàêèõ æå. Îíè ïîëîæèëè åãî â öåíòðå. À ïîòîì… Ëþê íàõìóðèëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ. Ïîòîì áûëî âîçìóùåíèå â Ñèëå. Òàêîãî îí åùå íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë. Ñèëà êàê áóäòî óñòðåìèëàñü ê íåìó, ñòàðàÿñü îáõâàòèòü åãî êàê ìîæíî êðåï÷å. Åå ïîòîêè ïðîíèçûâàëè, îáæèãàÿ, íî íå ïðè÷èíÿÿ âðåäà. Ïîòîì öâåòíûå ïÿòíà, ïëÿñàâøèå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ðàçðîñëèñü è çàñëîíèëè ñîáîé ñîáðàâøèõñÿ êñåíîìèàíöåâ. Ëþê ñîâñåì ïåðåñòàë îùóùàòü òåëî. _Ìîæåò, èìåííî òàê âûãëÿäèò åäèíåíèå ñ Ñèëîé_ – âûñêî÷èëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ îôîðìèâøàÿñÿ ìûñëü. Îñòàëüíûå ïëÿñàëè â ãîëîâå êàêèì-òî íåñóðàçíûì âèõðåì, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, à ðàçóìåí ëè îí åùå. 

×òî áûëî äàëüøå Ëþêó ïîíÿòü òàê è íå óäàëîñü. Îí òîëüêî çíàë, ÷òî áûëî íå÷òî. Íî ÷òî èìåííî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñëèëîñü â îäíî îãðîìíîå ìóòíîå ïÿòíî, êîòîðîå íèêàê íå õîòåëî ïðîÿñíÿòüñÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñòàðàíèÿ. 

Òåïåðü îí îïÿòü îêàçàëñÿ íà ïîëÿíå. Õîòÿ ýòî âûãëÿäåëî ñêîðåå êàê óõîæåííàÿ ëóæàéêà. Îäíî îí çíàë ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî – îí áîëüøå íå áûë íà Êñåíîìå. Âîêðóã ëóæàéêè ðîñëè äåðåâüÿ, íî íà Êñåíîìå íå áûëî _òàêèõ_ äåðåâüåâ. Ýòè äåðåâüÿ áûëè ñî âñåõ êîíöîâ ãàëàêòèêè. Íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ îí íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå âèäåë. 

__

×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Êóäà åùå ÿ ïîïàë? È ÷òî ñ Ìàðîé? Ãîëîâà ïðîÿñíèëàñü, ìûñëè óæå íå áåãàëè òàê ëèõîðàäî÷íî. Ëþê åùå ðàç îãëÿäåëñÿ, íî âîêðóã íè÷åãî, êðîìå çåëåíè âèäíî íå áûëî. Òîãäà îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ÷åðåç Ñèëó. È óäèâèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå. Â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè îò íåãî áûëè ñîòíè æèâûõ ñóùåñòâ, ìîæåò, äàæå òûñÿ÷è. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå èõ áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîãëî áûòü âñåõ êñåíîìèàíöåâ âìåñòå âçÿòûõ. Åãî ÷óâñòâà áûëè àòàêîâàíû ÿðêèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì äðóãèõ. Íî ñðåäè íèõ íå áûëî åäèíñòâåííîãî ïî÷åðêà â Ñèëå, êîòîðûé îí èñêàë. Ìàðû íå áûëî ðÿäîì. 

Èç ìåäèòàòèâíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ åãî âûâåëî ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ðóêå. Îí òàê óâëåêñÿ ïîèñêàìè âäàëåêå, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë ïðèáëèæåíèÿ òîãî, êòî ñåé÷àñ ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Ìûñëåííî îòðóãàâ ñåáÿ çà íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòü, Ëþê îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ìàëü÷èê ëåò ïÿòíàäöàòè. Ñâåòëûå êîðîòêî ïîñòðèæåííûå âîëîñû, ñåðûå íåìíîãî áîëüøåâàòûå äëÿ òàêîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ëèöà, ãëàçà. Ìàëü÷èê íå áûë âûñîêèì, íî ñåé÷àñ ñìîòðåë íà Ëþêà, ñèäÿùåãî íà òðàâå, ñâåðõó âíèç. Ëþê ñàì óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî âçäîõíóë ñ íåêîòîðûì îáëåã÷åíèåì, óâèäåâ, ÷òî ýòî ÷åëîâåê. Îí êàê-òî ïðèâûê áîëüøå îáùàòüñÿ ñ ëþäüìè, ÷åì ñ êàêèì-ëèáî äðóãèìè ðàñàìè. Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ Èìïåðèè, íàâåðíîå. Ê òîìó æå âñòðå÷à ñ ñóùåñòâàìè-òðàâîé îñòàâèëà íåîæèäàííî òÿæåëûé ýôôåêò. Ìàëü÷èê ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, êîòîðîå òùåòíî ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü. 

"Çäðàâñòâóé", - ñêàçàë Ëþê, åùå ðàç îãëÿäåâ ìàëü÷èêà. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî þíåö áûë îäåò òàê, êàê îäåâàëèñü äæåäàè â Ñòàðîé Ðåñïóáëèêå. È äàæå (íó íàäî æå) íà ïîÿñå âèñåë ëàçåðíûé ìå÷. 

"Çäðàâñòâóéòå", - âåæëèâî îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ñòàðàÿñü íåçàìåòíî îñìîòðåòü Ëþêà. Ïðàâäà, åãî ïîïûòêè íå óâåí÷àëèñü îñîáûì óñïåõîì. – "Âû – Ëþê Ñêàéóîêåð?"

"Äà", - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèë Ëþê. Îí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè â èçóìëåíèè, è ïîäóìàë âäðóã, ÷òî åñëè îíè ïîäíèìóòñÿ åùå âûøå, òî ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿþòñÿ â âîëîñàõ. – "Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ìîå èìÿ?"

"Ìíå âåëåíî âñòðåòèòü Âàñ è ïðîâîäèòü ê ìàãèñòðó Éîäå".

"Ê Éîäå? Îí çäåñü?" _Íó ÿñíî. Åñëè òóò Éîäà, òî ÿ óæ òî÷íî óìåð. Ïðîñòî îòïàä. Äàëüøå óæ åõàòü íåêóäà. _Ëþê âñòàë è ïîñëåäîâàë çà ìàëü÷èêîì.

************************

Îíè øëè ïî òðîïèíêå, è Ëþê íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íå ãëàçåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Áëàãî, ãëàçåòü áûëî íà ÷òî. Ýòî áûë ñàìûé êðàñèâûé ñàä, êîòîðûé åìó êîãäà-ëèáî äîâîäèëîñü âèäåòü. Ïîõîæå, çäåñü áûëè ñîáðàíû ðàñòåíèÿ ñî âñåé ãàëàêòèêè. Ðàçëè÷íûå ñóùåñòâà, âêëþ÷àÿ è ëþäåé, ïðîãóëèâàëèñü ïî äîðîæêàì. Èçðåäêà Ëþê ëîâèë íà ñåáå âåæëèâûå è çàèíòåðåñîâàííûå, íî íå íàçîéëèâûå âçãëÿäû. 

"Ãäå ìû íàõîäèìñÿ?" – ñïðîñèë Ëþê ó ìàëü÷èêà.

"Â Õðàìå" – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.

"Â Õðàìå äæåäàåâ?" – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïåðåñïðîñèë Ëþê. Îí óæå íà÷èíàë óñòàâàòü óäèâëÿòüñÿ. 

"Ïðàâèëüíî. Ýòî Õðàì äæåäàåâ íà Êîðóñêàíòå".

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè øëè ìîë÷à. Ñàä êàçàëñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûì. Âîêðóã ïåëè ïòèöû, â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ ñðàçó ñëûøàëñÿ øóì âîäû _(ôîíòàíû èëè âîäîïàäû)_, ãäå-òî âäàëåêå çâó÷àëè äåòñêèå âîñòîðæåííûå ãîëîñà.

"Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?" - ñíîâà ïðåðâàë ìîë÷àíèå Ëþê. Äî íåãî âäðóã äîøëî, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò èìåíè ìàëü÷èêà. 

"Êâåðð ×àèññ"

"Êàê íàçûâàåòñÿ ýòî ìåñòî?" – Ëþê îáâåë ðóêîé âîêðóã ñåáÿ.

"Ýòî Êîìíàòà Òûñÿ÷è Ôîíòàíîâ. Èçëþáëåííîå ìåñòî îòäûõà ìíîãèõ äæåäàåâ", - ñêàçàë Êâåðð ãîëîñîì ýêñêóðñîâîäà, ïîêàçûâàþùåãî ìåñòíóþ äîñòîïðèìå÷àòåëüíîñòü. Ëþê âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Ìàëü÷èøêà ÿâíî ñòàðàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñåðüåçíûì è îñíîâàòåëüíûì, íî ñêâîçü ýòîò ôàñàä ïðîñâå÷èâàë ìàëü÷èøåñêèé çàäîð.

__

Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ìåðòâ. Ëþê õîòåë ñïðîñèòü, êàêèì îáðàçîì îí ïîïàë ñþäà, íî ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòîò âîïðîñ ëó÷øå çàäàòü Éîäå. _Õîòÿ ñêîðåå âñåãî Éîäà îïÿòü áóäåò ãîâîðèòü ñâîèìè çàãàäêàìè èëè âîîáùå îòêàæåòñÿ îòâå÷àòü._

Ñàä, íàêîíåö, êîí÷èëñÿ. Îíè ïîäîøëè ê äâåðÿì, êîòîðûå òóò æå ãîñòåïðèèìíî ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Çà íèìè âî âñå ñòîðîíû òÿíóëèñü êîðèäîðû.

***************


	6. Chapter 6

Ãëàâà 6

Ëþê è Êâåðð áûñòðî øëè ïî êàæóùèìñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûìè êîðèäîðàì Õðàìà. Âîêðóã ñíîâàëè äæåäàè, íî íèêòî íèêîãî íå òîëêàë. Íåêîòîðûå ñìîòðåëè íà Ëþêà, îäåòîãî íå êàê âñå, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Âèäèìî, çäåñü îáû÷íî ÷óæàêè íå ïîÿâëÿëèñü. Ïðîõîäÿ, âñå âåæëèâî íàêëîíÿëè ãîëîâû, õîòÿ âñëóõ íèêòî íå çäîðîâàëñÿ. Ó Ëþêà óæå íà÷èíàëî ðÿáèòü â ãëàçàõ îò îäèíàêîâûõ êîðèäîðîâ è òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà äæåäàåâ, îäåòûõ ïî÷òè îäèíàêîâî. Ëþê çäîðîâî âûäåëÿëñÿ, îäåòûé â ÷åðíûé êîñòþì ïèëîòà Íîâîé Ðåñïóáëèêè. 

Ïåðåä íèìè îïÿòü îòêðûëèñü äâåðè, íî íà ýòîò ðàç îíè âåëè â êàáèíó ëèôòà. Êàêóþ êíîïêó íàæàë Êâåðð, Ëþê çàìåòèòü íå óñïåë, çàòî óâèäåë, ÷òî êíîïîê ýòèõ áûëî íåèìîâåðíîå êîëè÷åñòâî. Äàæå äëÿ Êîðóñêàíòà, ãäå âûñîêèå äîìà – íîðìà æèçíè. Îíè åõàëè íå ñëèøêîì äîëãî, à ïîòîì âûøëè â êîðèäîð. _Äà ÷òî îíè ó íèõ òóò âñå îäèíàêîâûå?_ Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñïðîñèòü, äàëåêî ëè åùå, íî îí ðåøèë ïðîÿâèòü òåðïåíèå è íå ñòàë ñïðàøèâàòü. Âïðî÷åì, ñêîðî îíè áûëè íà ìåñòå. 

Äâåðü ñ òàáëè÷êîé "Éîäà" ðàñêðûëàñü. Ëþê îæèäàë óâèäåòü íå÷òî âðîäå äîìèêà Éîäû íà Äàãîáà. Íî åãî æäàëî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Åãî ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàëà îáû÷íàÿ êîìíàòà. Òîëüêî äîíåëüçÿ óñòàâëåííàÿ âñåâîçìîæíûìè ðàñòåíèÿìè. Âïðî÷åì, ìåáåëè â êîìíàòå òîæå íå áûëî. Ïîñëûøàëîñü êðÿõòåíèå, à çàòåì èç-çà ëèñòâû îäíîãî èç ðàñòåíèé âûíûðíóë Éîäà ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé. 

"À, Ëþê! Âèäåòü òåáÿ ÿ ðàä". – ìàëåíüêîå çåëåíîå ñóùåñòâî çàêîâûëÿëî ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãîñòÿì ñ íåïëîõîé ñêîðîñòüþ.

"ß òîæå ðàä Âàñ âèäåòü, Ìàãèñòð".

Áîëüøèå ïîëóïðèêðûòûå ãëàçà ó÷èòåëÿ äæåäàåâ îáðàòèëèñü ê ìàëü÷èêó, ñîïðîâîæäàâøåìó Ëþêà. "Ñïàñèáî, ïàäàâàí ×àèññ. Èäòè òû ìîæåøü".

Êâåðð ïîêëîíèëñÿ è èñïàðèëñÿ çà äâåðüþ. Âçãëÿä Éîäû ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà Ëþêà. Âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èâ åãî âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî Ëþêó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñòåêëÿííûé è ìîæíî ëåãêî óâèäåòü, ÷òî ó íåãî âíóòðè, Éîäà ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ âãëóáü êîìíàòû. Ëþêó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü êàê ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Çà ðàñòåíèÿìè îêàçàëîñü ìåñòî, êîòîðîå áîëüøå âñåãî íàïîìèíàëî ñòîë äëÿ ÷àåïèòèÿ. Òîëüêî ñòîë áûë íà ïîëó, à âîêðóã íåãî ëåæàëè ïîäóøêè ðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ. Éîäà óñåëñÿ íà îäíó èç íèõ. Ëþê îïóñòèëñÿ íà äðóãóþ. Â íåêîòîðîì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîë. Òàì ñòîÿëî òðè ÷àøêè. Îí îáðàòèë âçãëÿä íà Éîäó. Òîò ïàðèë íà ñâîåé ïîäóøêå íà óðîâíå ëèöà ñèäÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. 

"Ïî÷åìó çäåñü òðè ÷àøêè? Êòî-òî åù¸ ïðèäåò?" – ñïðîñèë Ëþê.

"Åùå îäíîãî ãîñòÿ æäåì ìû"

"È ïîêà îí íå ïðèäåò Âû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàæåòå?"

Åäâà îí çàêîí÷èë ïðåäëîæåíèå, êàê ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê â äâåðü. 

"Âîéòè òû ìîæåøü", - îáúÿâèë Éîäà äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî, ÷òîáû áûëî ñëûøíî çà äâåðüþ. 

Ëþê óñëûøàë øîðîõ øàãîâ è çâóê ðàçäâèãàåìîé ëèñòâû, è îáåðíóëñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà âíîâü ïðèáûâøåãî. Îí ïî÷òè îæèäàë óâèäåòü ñòàðèêà Áåíà. Íî ýòî áûë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ëåò ÿâíî ìåíüøå òðèäöàòè. Ëþê îãëÿäåë åãî: ðóñûå âîëîñû ÷óòü-÷óòü íå äîõîäÿùèå äî ïëå÷à, ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîå ëèöî, îäåò êàê è âñå äæåäàè, äâèãàåòñÿ ñ êîøà÷üåé ãðàöèåé. _Íåáîñü, äîñòîéíûé ïðîòèâíèê_ – ïðèøëà îòêóäà-òî ìûñëü. Ãëàçà íå ïîéìåøü êàêîãî öâåòà. Âðîäå, çåëåíûå, à ìîæåò, ñåðûå èëè ãîëóáûå, à ìîæåò è âñå òðè âìåñòå. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî áûëî î íèõ ïîíÿòíî ýòî òî, ÷òî îíè èñêðèëèñü æèçíüþ.

Íîâûé ãîñòü ó÷òèâî ïîêëîíèâøèñü Éîäå, âçãðîìîçäèëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. Ïîòîì îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ëþêó è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

"Ëþê! Ðàä ñíîâà òåáÿ âèäåòü!"

Íàâåðíîå, ó Ëþêà íà ëèöå îòîáðàçèëîñü ïîëíåéøåå íåäîóìåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî óëûáêà íà ëèöå íåèçâåñòíîãî ñòàëà åùå øèðå. Ïëþñ îíà áûëà òàê çàðàçèòåëüíà, ÷òî Ëþê ñàì íå çàìåòèë êàê íà÷àë òîæå óëûáàòüñÿ.

"À ìû ðàçâå âñòðå÷àëèñü?" - Ëþê íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû êîãäà-íèáóäü ðàíüøå âèäåë åãî.

Éîäà èçäàë êàêîé-òî çâóê, êîòîðûé áîëüøå âñåãî ïîõîäèë íà ñìåøîê. Õîòÿ Ëþê íå áûë óâåðåí. Îí óæå íà÷àë ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî íàä íèì èçäåâàþòñÿ è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êðàéíå ãëóïî. Ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòî, Éîäà ñêàçàë:

"Çàáàâèòüñÿ äîâîëüíî"

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê êèâíóë, åãî ôèãóðà âäðóã îêàçàëàñü íå â ôîêóñå. À êîãäà îíà ñíîâà ïðèîáðåëà ÷åòêèå î÷åðòàíèÿ, ïåðåä Ëþêîì ñèäåë åãî ñòàðûé çíàêîìûé Áåí Êåíîáè. 

"Çäîðîâî Âû ìåíÿ íàäóëè ñ Âàøèì âèäîì. Òðþê ñ Ñèëîé, äà?"

"Äà íåò. Ïðîñòî ñâîéñòâî ýòîãî ìåñòà òàêîâî, ÷òî ìû ñàìè ìîæåì âûáèðàòü, êàê íàì âûãëÿäåòü", - óëûáêà òàê è íå ïðîïàëà ñ ëèöà Êåíîáè.

Òóò òîëüêî Ëþê çàìåòèë, ÷òî Éîäà òîæå âûãëÿäèò íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîãäà îí åãî âñòðåòèë, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îá èõ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷å.

"Åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü", - ïðîäîëæàë Êåíîáè, - "ÿ õîòåë áû âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîé ïðåæíèé îáëèê. Îí ìíå êàê-òî áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ". Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè åãî ôèãóðà îïÿòü ðàñïëûëàñü, à êîãäà âåðíóëàñü â ôîêóñ, ïåðåä Ëþêîì îïÿòü ñèäåë, óõìûëÿÿñü, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÷óòü ëè íå ìëàäøå åãî ñàìîãî. Âñå ýòè òðàíñôîðìàöèè íåìíîãî ñáèëè Ëþêà ñ òîëêó, õîòÿ, ïîõîæå, ñïîñîáíîñòü óäèâëÿòüñÿ íà÷èíàëà ó íåãî ïîòèõîíüêó àòðîôèðîâàòüñÿ. 

"Òàê ÷òî ýòî âñå-òàêè çà ìåñòî?" – ñïðîñèë Ëþê, ñìîòðÿ òî íà îäíîãî, òî íà äðóãîãî ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà.

"Òî÷íî ýòîãî íèêòî íå çíàåò" – îòîçâàëñÿ Îáè-Âàí. – "×òî-òî âðîäå âðåìåííîãî ìåñòà ïðåáûâàíèÿ ïîñëå ñìåðòè. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò, è íå âðåìåííîãî".

"Òàê çíà÷èò ÿ âñå-òàêè óìåð"

"Íå ìåðòâ åùå òû. Ïðîâåäåí ðèòóàë áûë. Äóøà òâîÿ îòïðàâëåíà ñþäà, òåëî æèâî îñòàëîñü", - îáúÿñíèë äî ýòîãî ìîë÷àâøèé Éîäà.

"Çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ?"

Óøè Éîäû îïóñòèëèñü, è îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "Ñåé÷àñ âåðíóòüñÿ íå ìîæåøü òû. Îïàñíî ñëèøêîì. Òðàâìà áîëüøàÿ. Ïåðåæäàòü íåñêîëüêî äíåé äîëæåí òû".

"Íåñêîëüêî äíåé?! À Ìàðà îñòàíåòñÿ òàì îäíà?"

"Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë, íàáëþäàÿ çà âàìè, òâîÿ æåíà âîâñå íå áåñïîìîùíà"

"Äà, íî…" – Ëþê è ñàì çíàë, ÷òî îíà íå áåñïîìîùíà. Â ÷åì-òî îíà äàæå ïðåâîñõîäèëà åãî. Íî ðàçâå ýòî íîðìàëüíî, ÷òî îí áóäåò òóò ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ, ãäå áû íè áûëî ýòî òóò, à îíà äîëæíà îäíà îñòàâàòüñÿ â ýòèõ ëåñàõ. Ëþê ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ýëåìåíòàðíî ïàíèêóåò. Íî îí íå ìîã íå çàáîòèòüñÿ î Ìàðå. Ñëîâíî ïðî÷èòàâ åãî ìûñëè (à ìîæåò, òàê îíî è áûëî), Îáè-Âàí ñêàçàë:

"Ìû áóäåì ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íåé. Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ".

Áîëüøå âñåãî Ëþêó õîòåëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê Ìàðå ñåé÷àñ æå. Íî îí íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü. _Ýòè äâîå íàâåðíÿêà çíàþò_ – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îí ïîñòàâèë âîêðóã ñâîèõ ìûñëåé çàùèòó ïîëó÷øå, à òî âäðóã è ïðàâäà ìûñëè ÷èòàþò. – _Íî âåäü íè çà ÷òî íå ïîìîãóò ïîêà íå ïðîéäóò òå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîäîæäàòü. Íó ÷òî æ, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü._

"È ñêîëüêî íóæíî æäàòü?"

"Äíÿ òðè-÷åòûðå".

"È ÷òî ÿ áóäó äåëàòü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ?"

Îáè-Âàí ñíîâà óõìûëüíóëñÿ: "Íó, ÿ äóìàþ òû íå ñîñêó÷èøüñÿ"

"Ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î òåáå Îáè-Âàí" – ñêàçàë Éîäà. – "Äà ïðèáóäåò ñ âàìè Ñèëà"

Îíè îòâåòèëè òåì æå, ñëåçëè ñ ïîäóøåê è íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó.

*******************

Âûéäÿ â êîðèäîð, îíè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ øëè ìîë÷à. Ëþê íå çíàë êàê âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ Îáè-Âàíîì è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåëîâêî. Ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòî, Îáè-Âàí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó ëèöîì.

"Äàâàé ñðàçó äîãîâîðèìñÿ – ìû ñ òîáîé ðàâíû è ïîòîìó îáðàùàòüñÿ äðóã ê äðóãó äîëæíû ñîîòâåòñòâåííî"

"Õîðîøî, êàê ñêàæåøü. À ãäå ÿ áóäó æèòü? Íó â ñìûñëå…" - Ëþê çàïíóëñÿ íà ñëîâå "æèòü".

Îáè-Âàí ñíîâà ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ. "Æèòü òû áóäåøü â îäíîé èç êîìíàò äëÿ ãîñòåé. Òû âåäü òóò íå íàñîâñåì"

"À êîãäà ÿ, ýòî… íàñîâñåì?"

"Òîãäà è ïîñìîòðèì. È âîîáùå ýòèì íå ÿ ðàñïîðÿæàþñü. Ïðîâîäèòü ýêñêóðñèþ ñåé÷àñ èëè ñíà÷àëà ïîîáåäàåì?"

Æèâîò Ëþêà îòîçâàëñÿ íà ñëîâî "îáåä" ãîëîäíûì áóð÷àíèåì. Òàê ÷òî âîïðîñîâ áîëüøå íå âîçíèêëî. Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â ñòîëîâóþ.

*****************


	7. Chapter 7

Ãëàâà 7

Ìàðà îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàëàñü ðàçáóäèòü Ëþêà. Íî âñå å¸ óñèëèÿ áûëè âïóñòóþ. Îí âñå ðàâíî ëåæàë íåïîäâèæíî íà òðàâå. Îíà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îáåññèëåííàÿ ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ ïðîäèðàíèÿ ÷åðåç ëåñ. Êñåíîìèàíöû, íàâåðíîå, óïóñòèëè å¸, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íèêîãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîãî ê Ñèëå ïîáëèçîñòè. Îíà îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ëþêà. Êàçàëîñü, îí ñïèò, íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê. Îò÷àÿíèå è ïðåä÷óâñòâèå áåäû ñòàëè íàïîëíÿòü å¸ äóøó. _Íó óæ íåò, òàê ïðîñòî ÿ íå ñäàìñÿ. Íåëüçÿ òåðÿòü íàäåæäó. Òàì, ãäå åñòü Ñèëà, âñåãäà åñòü íàäåæäà._ Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà çâó÷àëè â å¸ ìîçãó, êàê áóäòî ñêàçàííûå êåì-òî äðóãèì. Ìîæåò, îíà ñëûøàëà êàê êòî-òî ãîâîðèë ýòî êîãäà-òî äàâíî. Õîòÿ îíà íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü êòî è êîãäà. Ìîæåò, Ëþê. 

Å¸ âçãëÿä îïÿòü óïàë íà å¸ ìóæà. Íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé. Îí ñïàë… è ìîã íèêîãäà íå ïðîñíóòüñÿ. Îíà âåðèëà Ñèó-Ñà, õîòÿ ñàìà íå ïîíèìàëà ïî÷åìó. Íî ÷òî åñëè îí íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ? ×òî åñëè îí íå ñìîæåò íàéòè äîðîãó íàçàä? Íà ñåêóíäó ïåðåä íåé âûðîñëà òåíü îäèíîêîãî áóäóùåãî. Îíà áûñòðî ïîäàâèëà ýòó ìûñëü. Åñëè îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñïàñòè èõ îáîèõ, åé íóæíî áûòü ñèëüíîé.

Íóæíî äîáðàòüñÿ äî êîðàáëÿ. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìîæíî ïîêèíóòü ïëàíåòó, ïîêà Ëþê â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íà êîðàáëå íàéäåòñÿ âñå, ÷òî åé ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ. Ê òîìó æå òàê ëåã÷å îáîðîíÿòüñÿ, åñëè êñåíîìèàíöû âñå æå íàïàäóò. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ öåëûì ïëåìåíåì äàæå â êîðàáëå, åñëè îíè âäðóã ðåøàò èõ ñíîâà çàõâàòèòüÂ ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íà êîðàáëå áåçîïàñíåå, ÷åì íà ìàëåíüêîé ïîëÿíêå ïîñðåäè ëåñà. 

Íî ñ ýòèì áûëà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîáëåìà – êîðàáëü íàõîäèëñÿ äîâîëüíî òàêè äàëåêî îò òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíè ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèëèñü. Ïîíàäîáèòñÿ êàê ìèíèìóì äâà äíÿ, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ òóäà. È åé ïîíàäîáèòñÿ î÷åíü ìíîãî ñèë, ÷òîáû îäíîâðåìåííî íåñòè Ëþêà è ïðè ýòîì îáìàíûâàòü êñåíîìèàíöåâ. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî òå ïðîäîëæàëè îõîòèòüñÿ çà íèìè – çà÷åì òåðÿòü òàêèå õîðîøèå æåðòâû? Äà, åé ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìíîãî ñèë. Ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ Ìàðà ïðèíÿëàñü ìåäèòèðîâàòü. Îíà ìîãëà ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü òîëüêî ëåãêóþ ìåäèòàöèþ, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ âîêðóã. 

*****************

Óæàñ ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê ïîñåëåíèþ. Ýòî áûëà òüìà. Íå òüìà íî÷è, íî òüìà ñìåðòè. Äàæå ìàëûøè ìîãëè åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü – òàêîé ñèëüíîé îíà áûëà. Å¸ íåëüçÿ áûëî îñòàíîâèòü òàê æå êàê íåëüçÿ îñòàíîâèòü äîæäü èëè ñìåíó âðåìåí ãîäà èëè ñàìó ñìåðòü. Ïàíèêà âîöàðèëàñü. Ìàëåíüêèå ñóùåñòâà ñ êðóãëûìè îò ñòðàõà ãëàçàìè íîñèëèñü òóäà ñþäà áåç âñÿêîé öåëè. Íèêòî äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü àòàêó. Ýòà ìûñëü ïðîñòî íå ïðèøëà íèêîìó â ãîëîâó. Ìàòåðè ïûòàëèñü ñïðÿòàòü ñâîèõ äåòåé èëè óíåñòè èõ ïîäàëüøå. Íèêòî íå îáðàùàë íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ í íà ÷òî. Â òîì ÷èñëå è äðóã äðóãà. Ïîñåëåíèåì ïðàâèë õàîñ.

Òüìà ïðèáëèæàëàñü. Óâåðåííàÿ, óäóøàþùàÿ. Ñàìûå ñëàáûå áûëè óæå ìåðòâû, èõ ñåðäöà îñòàíîâèëèñü îò óæàñà. Äðóãèå ìåòàëèñü, íå çíàÿ, êóäà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. 

À ïîòîì îíà ïðèøëà. Îáðóøèëàñü íà íèõ êàê ëèâåíü. Îíà óíè÷òîæàëà èõ â íåâèäàííîé ÿðîñòè. Ãíåâ òüìû óáèâàë âñå âîêðóã íåå. Âèõðü ñìåðòè çàõâàòûâàë âñå, ÷òî îêàçûâàëîñü íà åãî ïóòè. Ïîùàäû íå áûëî. Íè äëÿ æåíùèí, íè äëÿ äåòåé. Êñåíîìèàíöû óìèðàëè äåñÿòêàìè. Âñêîðå ïîñåëåíèå âûãëÿäåëî ñêîðåå êàê ëóã ñî ñâåæåñêîøåííîé òðàâîé, ÷åì ìåñòî îáèòàíèÿ. Òîëüêî ÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü ïîñðåäè ãîðû òðóïîâ. Îíà åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóëà íà äåëî ñâîèõ ðóê, è â ãëàçàõ ïîä êàïþøîíîì çàñâåòèëîñü óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. Ïîòîì îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óäàëèëàñü, îñòàâèâ çà ñîáîé òÿæåëîå ÷óâñòâî, âèñÿùåå â âîçäóõå. 

Äâà òåìíî çåëåíûõ ñ ôèîëåòîâûìè òî÷êàìè ãëàçà íàáëþäàëè çà óõîäÿùåé ôèãóðîé ñ ãðàíèöû ëåñà. 

******************

Çâåçäû èç ÷åðòî÷åê ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ñèÿþùèå òî÷êè íà ÷åðíîì áàðõàòå íåáà, êîãäà êîðàáëü âûíûðíóë èç ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâà. Ïåðåä îáçîðíûìè ýêðàíàìè ïîÿâèëàñü ìàëåíüêàÿ çåëåíî-ãîëóáàÿ ïëàíåòà. Êîðàáëü íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé. 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ âñå, êðîìå ãèïåðäðàéâà, ðàáîòàëî íîðìàëüíî, òàê ÷òî ïèëîòó íå ñòîèëî îñîáîãî òðóäà ïîñàäèòü êîðàáëü. Ïðàâäà ïðè ñíèæåíèè îáíàðóæèòü õîòü êàêîé-òî ãîðîä ñ ñàìûì ÷òî íè íà åñòü çàâàëÿùèì êîñìîïîðòîì íå óäàëîñü. Òàê ÷òî ñàæàòü êîðàáëü ïðèøëîñü ïîñðåäè ÷èñòîãî ïîëÿ. 

__

Ìîæåò, ìåñòíûå æèòåëè ïðîñòî ìàñêèðóþòñÿ. Íó à íåò, ïðèäåòñÿ ÷èíèòü ãèïåðäðàéâ ñàìîé. ×òî æ, ýòî ÿ óìåþ. Òóò âðîäå äàæå çàïàñíûå ÷àñòè ïðåäóñìîòðåíû. 

Ïèëîò, äåâóøêà ëåò ÷óòü áîëüøå äâàäöàòè íà âèä, îòêèíóëà íåïîñëóøíóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ ñî ëáà è ñíîâà âçãëÿíóëà íà ýêðàí êîìïüþòåðà. Íè÷åãî íîâîãî. Íèêàêèõ ãîðîäîâ ïîáëèçîñòè. Íó è ëàäíî. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ ïèëîòñêîãî êðåñëà è ãðàöèîçíîé ïîõîäêîé îòïðàâèëàñü âãëóáü êîðàáëÿ. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ëþê êîðàáëÿ ñ òèõèì øèïåíèåì îòêðûëñÿ, è äåâóøêà ñòóïèëà íà çåìëþ Êñåíîìà. Èçóìðóäíàÿ òðàâà, äîõîäèâøàÿ åé äî êîëåí, ìÿãêî øåïòàëà îò ëåãêîãî âåòåðêà. Òåïëîòà ñîëíå÷íîãî óòðà óþòíî îáâîëàêèâàëà. Îãëÿäåâøèñü âîêðóã, äåâóøêà çàìåòèëà äåðåâî, êîòîðîå êàçàëîñü áûëî ñîçäàíî äëÿ ïèêíèêîâ. Çàïåðåâ êîðàáëü, òàê íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, äåâóøêà áîäðîé ïîõîäêîé îòïðàâèëàñü òóäà, íåñÿ â ðóêàõ ñóìêó ñ ïðîâèçèåé.

************************

Âåñü îñòàòîê äíÿ Îáè-Âàí âîäèë Ëþêà ïî Õðàìó, ïîêàçûâàÿ ãäå ÷òî. Äëÿ ýòîé ýêñêóðñèè Ëþêó ïðèøëîñü ïåðåîäåòüñÿ: íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà íà òåáÿ âñå ãëàçåþò, êàê íà ÷óäî êàêîå-òî. Ëþê óæå óñïåë óâèäåòü êàôåòåðèé, íåñêîëüêî çàëîâ äëÿ òðåíèðîâîê, ïîñàäî÷íóþ ïëîùàäêó è áèáëèîòåêó. Ñàìûì áîëüøèì âïå÷àòëåíèåì áûëî òî, ÷òî Õðàì êàçàëñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûì. Â òàêîì ëåãêî çàáëóäèòüñÿ, îñîáåííî, åñëè òû íîâè÷îê è íè÷åãî òóò íå çíàåøü. Èç îáúÿñíåíèé ñâîåãî ãèäà Ëþê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîñìîòðåë òîëüêî íåáîëüøóþ ÷àñòü Õðàìà, íî íà îäèí äåíü ñ íåãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. 

Òåïåðü îíè øëè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê êîìíàòàì, îòâåäåííûì åìó. Ëþê íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò ìîùè Ñèëû â ýòîì ìåñòå. Îí íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå âñòðå÷àë ñòîëüêî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ê Ñèëå ñðàçó. _Äà è âîîáùå, íàâåðíîå, çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ñòîëüêî íå âñòðå÷àë_. 

Âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî â òàêîé òîëïå ñòîèëî áû ñìîòðåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì – äâèæåíèå â Õðàìå áûëî íå ñëàáåå, ÷åì íà óëèöàõ Êîðóñêàíòà – Ëþê îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî â íåãî äî ñèõ ïîð íèêòî íå âðåçàëñÿ. Íî äæåäàè ëîâêî îáõîäèëè íå âîâðåìÿ çàäóìàâøåãîñÿ òîâàðèùà. Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë íà Îáè-Âàíà. _Íåáîñü ñìîòðèò è äóìàåò "×åìó ÿ òîëüêî ó÷èë òåáÿ, Ñêàéóîêåð?"_

Íî Îáè-Âàí ñìîòðåë íå íà íåãî. Ëþê ïðîñëåäèë çà åãî âçãëÿäîì. Ê íèì ïðèáëèæàëèñü äâà äæåäàÿ. Îáà âûñîêèå, îäèí òåìíîêîæèé è ëûñûé, äðóãîé ñâåòëîêîæèé ñ äëèííûìè êîðè÷íåâûìè, ÷óòü íà÷èíàþùèìè ñåäåòü âîëîñàìè. Îíè øëè áûñòðûì óâåðåííûì øàãîì è âîîáùå ñìîòðåëèñü êàê ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ. 

Íå äîéäÿ äî îñòàíîâèâøèõñÿ ïðÿìî ïîñðåäè êîðèäîðà Ëþêà è Îáè-Âàíà îêîëî ìåòðà, ýòè äâîå îñòàíîâèëèñü. Ëåãêèé íàêëîí ãîëîâû â èõ ñòîðîíó. _Îíè ÷òî, òðåíèðîâàëèñü, ÷òîáû òàê êëàíÿòüñÿ, â óíèñîí?_ Ëþê, íå ïðèâûêøèé êëàíÿòüñÿ, êèâíóë. Îáè-Âàí òîæå íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, íî ÷óòü íèæå. 

Êîãäà ñ ôîðìàëüíîñòÿìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, íà ëèöå òîãî, ÷òî ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè, ïîÿâèëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ óëûáêà, ïî÷òè ñïðÿòàâøàÿñÿ â àêêóðàòíî ïîäñòðèæåííûõ óñàõ.

"Îáè-Âàí, ìîæåò, òû ïðåäñòàâèøü íàñ ñâîåìó ãîñòþ?"

__

ß, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ãîñòü Îáè-Âàíà?

"Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ëþê Ñêàéóîêåð ýòî Ìàãèñòð Ìýéñ Âèíäó è ìîé ó÷èòåëü, áûâøèé, Êóàé-Ãîí Äæèíí" – íà ëèöå Îáè-Âàíà òîæå èãðàëà ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà. Ïî÷òè çàãîâîðùèöêàÿ.

Íó âîò, à îí òî äóìàë, ÷òî íà ñåãîäíÿ ñ ñþðïðèçàìè ïîêîí÷åíî. 

"Ïîäîæäè-êà. ß äóìàë òâîèì ó÷èòåëåì áûë Éîäà" _Îí ÷òî, îïÿòü ñêàçàë ïðàâäó, "ñ îïðåäåëåííîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ"?_

"Éîäà è áûë åãî ó÷èòåëåì, - çà Îáè-Âàíà îòâåòèë Êóàé-Ãîí. – Êàê è âñåõ íàñ. Íåçà÷åì áûëî çàñîðÿòü òåáå ãîëîâó íåíóæíûìè ïîäðîáíîñòÿìè". Îíè ñ Îáè-Âàíîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. "Ê òîìó æå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë, òû íå ñïðàøèâàë ïðÿìî".

"Íåò, íî… À, äà ëàäíî. Ïðèÿòíî ñ âàìè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ".

"Âçàèìíî, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê", – îòâåòèë Âèíäó. 

*********************


	8. Chapter 8

Ãëàâà 8

Ìàðà ñíîâà íà÷àëà óñòàâàòü. Íåñìîòðÿ íà èñïîëüçîâàíèå Ñèëû. Åù¸ áû. Öåëûé äåíü ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ïî ëåñó è òàê òî íåëåãêî, à êîãäà ó òåáÿ íà ïëå÷àõ åù¸ ìåðòâûì ãðóçîì âèñèò ìóæ! Â îáùåì, áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî áåç ïåðåðûâà íå îáîéòèñü. Ìàðà óæå íà÷àëà âûñìàòðèâàòü ïîëÿíêó, êîãäà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî äåðåâüÿ íà÷èíàþò ðåäåòü. Âñêîðå ìåæäó ñòâîëîâ çàìåëüêàëî ïîëå. Íåîñîçíàííî Ìàðà óñêîðèëà øàãè. È âûõîäÿ èç ëåñà, ñïîòêíóëàñü îáî ÷òî-òî. Åäâà óäåðæàâ ðàâíîâåñèå, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. 

"Ýé, ñìîòðè ïîä íîãè!" – ðàçäàëîñü âîñêëèöàíèå. Ìàðà êðóòî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è î÷óòèëàñü íîñ ê íîñó ñî ñòîÿùåé ñçàäè äåâóøêîé. Äâå æåíùèíû ñìåðèëè äðóã äðóãà âîèíñòâåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè. Îáå ïðèìåðíî îäíîãî ðîñòà. Îäíà îãíåííî-ðûæàÿ ñ çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè, äðóãàÿ ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ, ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ôèîëåòîâûìè ïðÿäÿìè, ñ áëåäíî-ëèëîâûìè ãëàçàìè. Âî âçãëÿäàõ îáåèõ ÷èòàëîñü óïðÿìñòâî.

Ìàðå î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íàñ÷åò ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ â ñàìûõ íåïîäõîäÿùèõ ìåñòàõ. Íî çà÷åì ññîðèòüñÿ? Ìîæåò, ýòà äåâèöà îêàæåòñÿ ïîëåçíîé. Íåñêîëüêî íàòÿæíî óëûáíóâøèñü, Ìàðà ñêàçàëà:

"Èçâèíè. ß òîðîïèëàñü. Íàäîåëî ïî ëåñó øàñòàòü"

Äåâèöà, åùå ðàç îêèíóâ åå âçãëÿäîì óëûáíóëàñü íåîæèäàííî ïðèâåòëèâî:

"Äà íè÷åãî. Íå õî÷åøü ïîñèäåòü ñî ìíîé Îòäûõ òåáå íå ïîìåøàë áû"

Çíàÿ, ÷òî è âïðàâäó îòäûõ áûë áû î÷åíü êñòàòè, à òóò åù¸ è êîìïàíèÿ, Ìàðà ñîãëàñèëàñü. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèëà Ëþêà íà çåìëþ, ïîòîì ñåëà íàïðîòèâ ñâîåé íîâîé çíàêîìîé.

"Ìåíÿ çîâóò Îôôè Ãèòóñ", - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà, äîñòàâàÿ èç ñóìêè äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ ïðîâèçèþ.

"Ìàðà Äæåéä. Òû âåäü íå èç ìåñòíûõ. Êàê æå òåáÿ ñþäà çàíåñëî?" – Ìàðà òîæå äîñòàëà èç ñâîåé ñóìêè åäó.

"Ãèïåðäðàéâ – òàêàÿ íåíàäåæíàÿ øòóêà. Âå÷íî îíè ëîìàþòñÿ. Âîò è ìîé ïîëåòåë"

Íåáîëüøîå ïîêðûâàëî, ðàññòåëåííîå íà çåìëå, ñòàðàíèÿìè îáåèõ íà÷àëî ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â îáåäåííûé ñòîë. 

"Äà, ñ íèìè âå÷íî òàê. Êàê æå òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ åãî ÷èíèòü?"

"Ìîé ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíûé äðóã ïîëîæèë â êîðàáëü çàïàñíûå äåòàëè. Êàê â âîäó ãëÿäåë".

"À òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ñàìà åãî ïî÷èíèòü?" Îôôè áðîñèëà íà Ìàðó êîñîé âçãëÿä – ìîë ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ?

"ß õîäèëà íà ñïåöèàëüíûå êóðñû. Ìîãó ïî÷èíèòü íå òîëüêî ãèïåðäðàéâ"

Â ìîë÷àíèè îíè íà÷àëè åñòü. Íàêîíåö, Ìàðà ñïðîñèëà:

"À ÷åì òû çàíèìàåøüñÿ?"

"Ó÷óñü â óíèâåðñèòåòå íà Êîðóñêàíòå. Âîò ëåòåëà äîìîé íà êàíèêóëû. Ê ðîäèòåëÿì".

"Îíè, íàâåðíîå, áóäóò âîëíîâàòüñÿ?" – Ìàðà íåîæèäàííî âñïîìíèëà êàê Ëåéÿ âñåãäà òðÿñåòñÿ íàä ñâîèìè äåòüìè.

"Ñîìíåâàþñü, - óãðþìî îòîçâàëàñü Îôôè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîè ðóêè. – Èíîãäà ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíè âîîáùå ïîìíÿò, ÷òî ÿ ñóùåñòâóþ"

"Ìîæåò, îíè òåáÿ ëþáÿò, ïðîñòî î÷åíü çàíÿòû?" - Ìàðà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåëîâêî. ×åãî, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, ëåçåøü â ÷óæèå ïðîáëåìû?

"Òû èõ íå çíàåøü", - ÷óòü ëè íå ðÿâêíóëà Îôôè. 

"Ïðîñòè, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ìàðà. – Ýòî íå ìîå äåëî".

"À ÷òî ñ íèì? – äåâóøêà êèâíóëà íà Ëþêà, ÿâíî ñòàðàÿñü ñìåíèòü òåìó.

"Îí ñïèò, - òåïåðü óæå äåâèöà ëåçëà íå â ñâîå äåëî. 

"Ààà. Íó ïóñòü ñïèò, - ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî êóïèëàñü, íî ÿâíî íå ïîâåðèëà. 

Ñòàðàÿñü áîëüøå íå çàäåâàòü ïîäîáíûõ òåì, îíè ñ ìîë÷àëèâîãî ñîãëàñèÿ âåëè ðàçãîâîð î íåéòðàëüíûõ âåùàõ. Äåíü áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê êîíöó.

*********************

__

Ýòè æàëêèå îøèáêè ïðèðîäû ïîïëàòèëèñü. Ïóñòü çíàþò, êàê âñòàâàòü ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè. 

Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî äîæäàòüñÿ, êîãäà ìîÿ äîáû÷à ñàìà ïîïàäåò êî ìíå â ðóêè. Âñ¸ ãîòîâî. Íî êàê ìåäëåííî! Ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî! 

Ëó÷øå ïîäîæäàòü. Òåðïåíèå, òåðïåíèå. Îõ, êàê ìåäëåííî. Ñêîðåé áû. 

Íî íåò, åñëè âûñòóïèòü ñåé÷àñ, ìîæíî âñå èñïîðòèòü. Ëó÷øå ÿ ïîäîæäó. 

Ñêîðåå… Ñêîðåå…ß âàñ æäó!

**********************

Ýêñêóðñèÿ Ëþêà çàâåðøèëàñü, íàêîíåö, ó åãî êîìíàòû. Îáè-Âàí ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ íèì, ÷òî ñäàëàëè è Êóàé-Ãîí ñ Ìýéñîì Âèíäó. Çàòåì âñå òðîå óäàëèëèñü. Ëþê çàøåë â êîìíàòó è ðóõíóë íà êóøåòêó. Êàê âñå-òàêè óòîìèòåëüíî. È êàê ó íèõ õâàòàåò ñèë öåëûé äåíü íîñèòüñÿ ïî Õðàìó. Äà åù¸ è íå òåðÿòüñÿ â íåì.

Íî åãî îòäûõó íå ñóæäåíî áûëî ïðîäëèòüñÿ äîëãî. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü, êîãäà Ëþê íà÷àë ïîäóìûâàòü, ÷åì áû åìó çàíÿòüñÿ, òàê êàê âíåçàïíî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñïàòü åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷åòñÿ, ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê â äâåðü. Èç ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè ïðîâåðèâ ïðèøåäøåãî (Êàêèå ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè? Çäåñü íå ìîæåò áûòü ÷óæàêîâ), Ëþê óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî âåðíóëñÿ Îáè-Âàí. 

"Åñëè òû åùå íå õî÷åøü ñïàòü, òî íàìå÷àåòñÿ åù¸ îäíî ìåðîïðèÿòèå, - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí êàê òîëüêî Ëþê îòêðûë äâåðü.

"Äà? È êàêîå æå?"

"Çàêàò"

"Çàêàò? Çäåñü, íà Êîðóñêàíòå?" - Ëþê íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü. Èñêóññòâåííûé ñâåò âûòåñíÿë äàæå ñàìóþ òåìíóþ íî÷ü. Êàêîé ìîã áûòü çàêàò?

"Èìåííî. Òàê òû õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü èëè íåò?"

"Êîíå÷íî, óæå èäó" _Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî íà Êîðóñêàíòå ìîæíî óâèäåòü çàêàò._

Îíè ñåëè â ëèôò, è Ëþê óâèäåë, ÷òî åãî ñïóòíèê íàæèìàåò ñàìóþ âåðõíþþ êíîïêó. Êîãäà äâåðè ñíîâà îòêðûëèñü, îíè îêàçàëèñü ñíîâà â êîðèäîðå.

"Ñþäà, çäåñü ëåñòíèöà".

"Êóäà ìû èäåì?" - îçàäà÷åííî ñïðîñèë Ëþê. Îí è íå äóìàë, ÷òî â Õðàìå åñòü ëåñòíèöû. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íàâåðõó.

Îáè-Âàí ïîäìèãíóë åìó: "Íà êðûøó Áàøíè Ñîâåòà"

Íî êîãäà îíè âûøëè íà êðûøó, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà ýòî ìåðîïðèÿòèå ñîáðàëîñü ïðèëè÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî íàðîäà. Îáè-Âàí ïîâåë åãî ê î÷åâèäíî çàðàíåå çàíÿòîìó ìåñòó. Êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî ýòîãî ìåñòà, èì çàìàõàëè íåñêîëüêî ðóê èç ãðóïïû, ñîñòîÿùåé èç ñåìè ÷åëîâåê. Íó íå ñîâñåì ÷åëîâåê. Âñêîðå Ëþê îêàçàëñÿ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí îêðóæåí ñòàðûìè è íîâûìè çíàêîìûìè. Çäåñü áûëè Êóàé-Ãîí è Ìýéñ. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ïðèìåðíî îäíîãî ñ Îáè-Âàíîì âîçðàñòà ïî èìåíè Ñèðè; êàëàìàðèàíêà Áåíò, ñìîòðåâøàÿ íà íåãî ñ èíòåðåñîì, íî íå íàçîéëèâî ñåðåáðÿíûìè ãëàçàìè; Ðèôò, ê êàêîé ðàñå îòíîñèòñÿ ýòîò ôðóêò Ëþê íå ðàçîáðàë; à òàêæå ïàðåíü ïî èìåíè Ãàðåí Ìóëüí, çäîðîâî ñìàõèâàþùèé íà Îáè-Âàíà. Îíè ìîãëè áû ñîéòè çà áðàòüåâ. 

Íàêîíåö, âñå áûëè ïðåäñòàâëåíû äðóã äðóãó è ðàññåëèñü íà åùå òåïëîé îò äíåâíîãî ñîëíöà êðûøå. Ïîõîæå, òîëüêî îòñþäà è ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü çàêàò. Çäåñü íå áûëî âèäíî èñêóññòâåííîãî ñâåòà Êîðóñêàíòà, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ ãäå-òî äàëåêî âíèçó. 

Ëþê âäðóã ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà ñìåðòü.

"Âû ìåðòâû, íî âñå æå óìóäðÿåòåñü ëþáîâàòüñÿ çàêàòîì è äàæå ó÷èòåñü ÷åìó-òî" - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Îáè-Âàíó.

"Íî âåäü ìû íå ìåðòâû. Ìû ïðîñòî ñóùåñòâóåì íà äðóãîì óðîâíå áûòèÿ, ÷åì òîò, ê êîòîðîìó òû ïðèâûê. Ìû ðàçâèâàåìñÿ, à çíà÷èò ìû íå ìåðòâû. Äàæå æèâîé ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò áûòü ìåðòâûì, åñëè îí çàñòðÿíåò íà îäíîì óðîâíå ñâîåãî ðàçâèòèÿ - íåâàæíî ôèçè÷åñêîãî èëè äóõîâíîãî", îòâåòèë åìó Îáè-Âàí. - "Íî íå áóäó òåáÿ óòîìëÿòü ôèëîñîôñòâîâàíèÿìè, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ. - Æèâè â ìîìåíòå, êàê ëþáèò ãîâîðèòü Êóàé-Ãîí".

Ëþê ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ÷åëîâåêà, íà êîòîðîãî ññûëàëñÿ Îáè-Âàí. Òîò ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë íà íåáî, ïî-âèäèìîìó ïîëíîñòüþ çàõâà÷åííûé ýòèì çðåëèùåì. Ëþê òîæå ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä òóäà.

*********************

Îáè-Âàí ñìîòðåë íà çàêàò è äóìàë. Êîíå÷íî, îí çíàë, ÷òî Ëþê ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îêàæåòñÿ çäåñü. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûëî íå âîâðåìÿ. Âïðî÷åì, íèêòî è íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî Ëþê çäåñü îñòàíåòñÿ. Îáè-Âàíà óäèâëÿëî, ÷òî Ëþê òàê ëåãêî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïîäîæäàòü. _Ïîõîæå, îí ñòàë îòëè÷íûì äæåäàåì._ Åù¸ åãî óäèâëÿëî òî, ÷òî Ëþê äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñïðîñèë ïðî ñâîåãî îòöà. Ïðî ìàòü îí ìîã íå ñïðîñèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêîãäà íå çíàë å¸. Íî îòåö... Îáè-Âàí ïîìíèë, êàêèì âçãëÿäîì Ëþê ñìîòðåë íà óìèðàþùåãî Àíàêèíà. _Íóæíî áóäåò åìó ñêàçàòü._

//Íå òîðîïè ñîáûòèÿ// - ðàçäàëñÿ ñîâåò ó÷èòåëÿ. Âîâðåìÿ è íå âîâðåìÿ, êàê âñåãäà. Íèêòî íå çíàë, êàê èì óäàëîñü ñîõðàíèòü ýòó ñâÿçü. Áîëüøèíñòâó ïðèõîäèëîñü íà÷èíàòü çàíîâî.

//Åñëè îí çàõî÷åò èõ óâèäåòü, â ÷åì ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. Íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü åù¸ íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, äàæå ðàäè íèõ//

//Òû ïðàâ, íî ïîäîæäè äî çàâòðà. Ïóñòü îí íåìíîãî îñâîèòñÿ ñ ïîëó÷åííûìè âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè. Ê òîìó æå ñòîèò ïðåäóïðåäèòü Àíàêèíà è Ïàäìå. Ìîæåò åé äàæå óäàñòñÿ îðãàíèçîâàòü òðàíñïîðò ïîáûñòðåå. Äóìàþ, îíè áóäóò â íåòåðïåíèè//

//ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ. Îòëè÷íûé ñîâåò, Êóàé-Ãîí// - äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå íàêàòèëî íà íåãî. Åãî è òàê âåñü äåíü ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèëî, à òåïåðü íàêàòèëà âîëíà, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ íåïðèÿòíûé îñàäîê. Êóàé-Ãîí ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì îãëÿíóëñÿ íà íåãî. - //Ó ìåíÿ íåõîðîøåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå//

//Îïÿòü òû çà ñâîå// - íà ëèöå ñòàðøåãî äæåäàÿ ïîÿâèëàñü óëûáêà. //Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, íè÷åãî ñ òâîèì ïîäîïå÷íûì íå ñëó÷èòñÿ//

//Ýòî íå Ëþê. Çäåñü ÷òî-òî äðóãîå//

//Äàâàé ëó÷øå ñìîòðåòü íà çàêàò//

******************


	9. Chapter 9

Ãëàâà 9

Íî Îáè-Âàíó íå ïðèøëîñü ãîâîðèòü Ëþêó î åãî ðîäèòåëÿõ. Òîò ñàì ñïðîñèë íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, î÷åâèäíî îêëåìàâøèñü îò âñåõ ñþðïðèçîâ ïðåäûäóùåãî äíÿ. Ñðàçó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, êîòîðûé îíè ïðîâåëè âñå â òîé æå êîìïàíèè, êîãäà Îáè-Âàí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîêàçàòü åìó Ñàäû Ìåäèòàöèé.

"Îáè-Âàí, - ãîëîñ Ëþêà çâó÷àë íå âïîëíå óâåðåííî.

"Äà"

"ß õîòåë ñïðîñèòü... î ìîåì îòöå. Ãäå îí?"

Îáè-Âàí õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ: "À ÿ âñå äîæèäàëñÿ, êîãäà æå òû ñïðîñèøü. Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî åãî íåò íà Êîðóñêàíòå"

"Äà? À ãäå îí?"

"Íà Íàáó. Òâîÿ ìàòü êîãäà-òî áûëà òàì êîðîëåâîé. È âîò òåïåðü îíè ðåøèëè ïîñåëèòüñÿ èìåííî òàì".

"Çíà÷èò ÿ íå ñìîãó èõ óâèäåòü", - Ëþê ðàññòðîîèëñÿ íå íà øóòêó. 

"Ïî÷åìó ýòî íå ñìîæåøü? Î÷åíü äàæå ñìîæåøü. Òâîé êîðàáëü óëåòàåò ÷åðåç òðè ÷àñà. Òû åùå óñïååøü ïîãóëÿòü ïî Õðàìó"

Ëþê íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.

"Òû âñå ýòî ñïëàíèðîâàë, äà? Ìîæåò, ýòî òû ìåíÿ ñþäà ïðèòàùèë?" - îí ñíîâà ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ìàëü÷èøêîé ñ Òàòòóèíà.

"Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. ß ïðîñòî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü óâèäåòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Îíè-òî òåáÿ òî÷íî õîòÿò âèäåòü"

Åùå ðàç ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ãëÿíóâ íà Êåíîáè, Ëþê ñìåíèë ãíåâ íà ìèëîñòü.

"Ëàäíî, ïîêàçûâàé ìíå ýòè âàøè ñàäû"

"À òû óæå îñâîèëñÿ, äà? Íó ïîøëè" - çàñìåÿëñÿ Îáè-Âàí è ïîâåë Ëþêà "ñìîòðåòü ñàäû".

*******************

×åðåç òðè ÷àñà Ëþê è Îáè-Âàí ñòîÿëè íà ïîñàäî÷íîé ïëîùàäêå Õðàìà. 

"Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ïîëåòåòü ñî ìíîé? Ñàì ãîâîðèë, ÷òî äàâíî èõ íå âèäåë".

"Óâåðåí. Ó ìåíÿ çäåñü êîé-êàêèå äåëà. Ê òîìó æå äîëæåí æå êòî-òî ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà òâîåé áëàãîâåðíîé"

"Íå ãîâîðè òàê. Ó ìåíÿ ñðàçó ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ñ íåé ÷òî-òî äîëæíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ"

"Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, - çàâåðèë åãî Îáè-Âàí. - Óñïîêîéñÿ"

"Ëåãêî ñêàçàòü, óñïîêîéñÿ. Ýòî íå òû îñòàâëÿåøü ñâîþ æåíó è åäåøü âñòðå÷àòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé", - ïðîâîð÷àë Ëþê è òóò æå èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî íå òî. Îáè-Âàí íà ñåêóíäó ïåðåìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå, íî ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ñíîâà íàöåïèë ìàñêó õëàäíîêðîâèÿ.

Íåñêîëüêî íàïðÿæåííî îíè ïîïðîùàëèñü, è Ëþê ïîêèíóë Êîðóñêàíò.

******************

Óòðîì Ìàðà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ íåõîðîøèì ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì. Îíà îãëÿäåëàñü âîêðóã, íî íèêàêîé âèäèìîé óãðîçû çàìåòíî íå áûëî. Îíè îñòàëèñü íî÷åâàòü ñíàðóæè, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçìåñòèòüñÿ â êîðàáëå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, êîðàáëü áûë ìàëîâàò, ÷òîáû ðàçìåñòèòü òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî íàðîäà. Ëó÷øå âñåãî îí ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ïóòåøåñòâèÿ îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Íà òî, ÷òîáû ðàçìåñòèòü òðîèõ îí ÿâíî íå òÿíóë. Ðÿäîì ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàëà íîâàÿ çíàêîìàÿ, Îôôè. _Íó è èìÿ÷êî æå._ Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû òàê æå íåïîäâèæíî, êàê è ðàíüøå, ëåæàë Ëþê. _Âîò óæ êîìó âñå äî ôåíè._ Ìàðà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî çëèòñÿ íåâåñòü îò ÷åãî è íåâåñòü íà êîãî. _Íå, òàê íå ïîéäåò._ Ìàðà âñòàëà, ñëåãêà ðàçîìíóëàñü è ïðèíÿëàñü â ìåäèòàöèè âûïóñêàòü íåãàòèâíûå ýìîöèè â Ñèëó. Âûïóñêàòü íàøëîñü ÷òî. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ýìîöèè óøëè. íî íåóþòíîå ÷óâñòâî îïàñíîñòè îñòàëîñü. Ìàðà åùå ðàç îãëÿäåëàñü, ïðîñêàíèðîâàëà âñå ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû, íî âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. Ñòðàííî. 

Íå óñïåëà îíà äîäóìàòü ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, êàê Ñèëà ïðîêðè÷àëà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. Ìå÷ ñàì ñîáîé âïðûãíóë â ðóêó è çàñâåòèëñÿ ëèëîâûì ñâåòîì. È î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ. Íà îòêðûòîå ìåñòî èç ëåñà ãóñòîé òîëïîé ïîâàëèëè òðàâîîáðàçíûå ñóùåñòâà. Îíè áóêâàëüíî èñòî÷àëè çëîáó. Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ñîçíàíèÿ Ìàðà ïîäóìàëà: _Îò íèõ òàê ðàçèò çëîáîé! Êàê æå ÿ ðàíüøå ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà?_ Íî âðåìåíè íà îáäóìûâàíèå ýòîãî íåïðèÿòíîãî ôàêòà íå îñòàâàëîñü. Ñ ãðîìêèì øèïåíèåì ñóùåñòâà ðèíóëèñü â àòàêó. 

Îò øèïåíèÿ ïðîñíóëàñü Îôôè. Îíà ñïðîñîíÿ óñòàâèëàñü ïðÿìî â ãîðÿùèå áåøåíûì çëîáíûì îãíåì ãëàçà êñåíîìèàíöà è çàâèçæàëà. Ìàðà ïîìîðùèëàñü, êîãäà ýòîò âèçã çàëîæèë åé óøè. 

"Ê êîðàáëþ, áûñòðî", - êðèêíóëà îíà Îôôè, ñòàðàÿñü ïåðåêðè÷àòü øèïåíèå êñåíîìèàíöåâ. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî åé ýòî óäàëîñü. 

Äåâóøêà, âèäèìî ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàÿ ñî ñíà, ìåòíóëàñü ñíà÷àëà â îäíó ñòîðîíó, ïîòîì â äðóãóþ è, íàêîíåö, ïîáåæàëà ê êîðàáëþ. Íà íåå íèêòî íå îáðàùàë îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

Ïåðâûé èç êñåíîìèàíöåâ ïðûãíóë íà Ìàðó. Òà óñïåëà óâåðíóòüñÿ, íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû íà íåå íàïàäàë óæå äðóãîé. Âñå æå îíà îòäåëàëàñü ïîðâàííûì ðóêàâîì. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ ó íèõ åùå è êîãòè åñòü. Ìàðà êðóòàíóëàñü íà ìåñòå, ïîòîì âûñîêî ïîäïðûãíóëà è ïåðåâåðíóëàñü â âîçäóõå, ñòàðàÿñü óéòè îò àòàêóþùèõ, íå æåëàÿ èõ ðàíèòü. Íî ïðèøëîñü ýòî ñäåëàòü. Íà íåå ïðûãíóëî îäíîâðåìåííî ïÿòü ñóùåñòâ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. Îïèñàâ èçÿùíóþ äóãó, ìå÷ ðàçðóáèë òðîèõ èç íèõ. Îñòàëüíûå óïàëè íà çåìëþ, èçáåæàâ ó÷àñòè áûòü ïîðåçàííûìè íà êóñêè. 

Íî ýòî áûëî òîëüêî íà÷àëî. Ìå÷ âçâèâàëñÿ è ïàäàë, êðóæèëñÿ, îïèñûâàë äóãè, íî íàïàäàþùèõ òîëüêî ïðèáàâëÿëîñü. Ìàðà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îäíà íå ñïðàâèòñÿ ñî âñåìè íèìè. 

Íåîæèäàííî ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê áëàñòåðíûõ âûñòðåëîâ. Ýòî Îôôè âûòàùèëà áëàñòåð è ïàëèëà ïî àòàêóþùèì. Ìàðà ñòàëà îòñòóïàòü ê êîðàáëþ. Â ýòîì ñóìáóðå îíà ñîâñåì çàáûëà î Ëþêå. Ïðèâûêëà, ÷òî åñëè îí ðÿäîì, òî åãî íå íàäî çàùèùàòü. Íî â ýòîò ðàç îí íå ìîã ñàì çàùèòèòüñÿ. Âñïîìíèâ îá ýòîì Ìàðà îãëÿíóëàñü. È ïîõîëîäåëà. Íåñêîëüêî ñóùåñòâ èñ÷åçàëè â ëåñó. Îíè òàùèëè ñ ñîáîé Ëþêà. Ïîääàâøèñü îò÷àÿíèþ, Ìàðà ÿðîñòíî àòàêîâàëà êñåíîìèàíöåâ, íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå âñïîìíèëà, êòî îíà è ïîñòàðàëàñü ïîäàâèòü â ñåáå ãíåâ è îò÷àÿíèå. Òîëüêî Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû åé íå õâàòàëî. 

"Äàâàé ñþäà!" - óñëûøàëà Ìàðà ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ îíà â ïðîöåññå ñðàæåíèÿ óñïåëà äîáðàòüñÿ äî êîðàáëÿ. Åùå îäíî ñàëüòî íàçàä, è îíà ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ îòñòðåëèâàþùåéñÿ Îôôè. 

Åùå ìãíîâåíèå è äåâóøêè â ñïåøêå çàõëîïûâàëè ëþê ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû. Áûë ñëûøåí ñêðåæåò êîãòåé ïî âíåøíåé îáøèâêå êîðàáëÿ. Íî íàïàäàâøèå áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîãëè ñäåëàòü. Ïîñòåïåííî äî íèõ ýòî äîøëî, è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü âîñâîÿñè.

******************


	10. Chapter 10

Ãëàâà 10

Îáè-Âàí è Êóàé-Ãîí ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì è ñìîòðåëè íà ýêðàí. Ýòî áûë íå îáû÷íûé ýêðàí, îí ïîêàçûâàë íå íîâîñòè Ãîëîíåòà èëè êàêèå-íèáóäü ôèëüìû. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ äâà äæåäàÿ íàáëþäàëè çà ðàçâèòèåì ñîáûòèé íà Êñåíîìå. Îíè âèäåëè àòàêó êñåíîìèàíöåâ è êàê îíè çàáðàëè Ëþêà. Íà ëèöàõ îáîèõ äæåäàåâ áûëî âûðàæåíèå îçàáî÷åííîñòè.

"Ïî-ìîåìó ñòîèò ïîçâàòü Ëþêà îáðàòíî è ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòïðàâèòü åãî òóäà ñåé÷àñ. Òàì ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå" - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ýêðàíà.

"Òû æå ñàì ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì ïîçâàòü åãî ñåé÷àñ. Îí íàõîäèòñÿ â ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâå è âûíûðíåò îòòóäà íèêàê íå ðàíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Ïëþñ åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà. Òû, êàê âñåãäà, ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü" - îòâåòèë Êóàé-Ãîí.

"ß íå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàþ"

Êóàé-Ãîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñîáåñåäíèêó è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

"Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî Ìàðà Äæåéä íå ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïëåìåíåì êñåíîìèàíöåâ?"

"Íå â ýòîì äåëî", - Îáè-Âàí òîæå îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ýêðàíà. - "Òàì ÷òî-òî åùå. Ýòî ãîðàçäî îïàñíåå êó÷êè ñóùåñòâ, êîòîðûå íà íåå íàïàëè. È ýòî ÷òî-òî ïîäæèäàåò åå è Ëþêà. À åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî Ëþêà òàì íåò, òî Ìàðà îêàçûâàåòñÿ â ãîðàçäî áîëüøåé îïàñíîñòè. Ìû äîëæíû ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü"

"È ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü?"

"ß ìîã áû çàìåíèòü Ëþêà"

"×òî? Êàê ýòî çàìåíèòü?" - Êóàé-Ãîí áûë îøåëîìëåí è íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü ýòî. Òàêîãî îí íå îæèäàë. 

"Äà, çàìåíèòü", - íà ëèöå Îáè-Âàíà ïîÿâèëîñü óïðÿìîå âûðàæåíèå. - "Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü, è ñäåëàòü ýòî ìîãó òîëüêî ÿ"

Íî Êóàé-Ãîí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óñòóïàòü òàê ïðîñòî. 

"È êàê, èíòåðåñíî, òû íàìåðåí ýòî ñäåëàòü?"

"Îáðàùóñü ê Ñîâåòó. Èõ ñîâìåñòíîé ñèëû äîëæíî õâàòèòü", - Îáè-Âàí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Çàëà Ñîâåòà. Êóàé-Ãîí ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì.

"Ñîâåò íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ ñ ýòèì"

"ß èõ óáåæó"

Êóàé-Ãîí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåãî, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. Âñêîðå îíè ïîäîøëè ê äâåðÿì Çàëà Ñîâåòà. Îáè-Âàí îáðàòèëñÿ ê ñåêðåòàðþ è âñêîðå ïîëó÷èë ðàçðåøåíèå âîéòè. Òÿæåëûå äâåðè ðàñêðûëèñü, è äâà äæåäàÿ ïðîñëåäîâàëè âíóòðü. Îíè ìíîãî ðàç âõîäèëè â ýòîò çàë ïðè æèçíè, íî òåïåðü Êóàé-Ãîí øåë ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì áüûâøèì ó÷åíèêîì, ÷åãî ïðè æèçíè íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü. Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü â öåíòðå êðóãëîãî çàëà. Ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí íà íèõ ñìîòðåëè ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà. Ïîñëåäîâàëî ìîë÷àíèå. ×åðåç ìèíóòó áîëüøèå ñîííûå ãëàçà Éîäû îòêðûëèñü, è îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Îáè-Âàíó:

"Ïðîñèòü ïðèøåë òû, õìì?"

"ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî Ìàðà Äæåéä Ñêàéóîêåð íàõîäèòñÿ â áîëüøîé îïàñíîñòè, è åé íåìåäëåííî íóæíà ïîìîùü", - Îáè-Âàí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ÷ëåíîâ Ñîâåòà, êàê áóäòî îæèäàë, ÷òî êòî-òî íà÷íåò ñïîðèòü, êàê Êóàé-Ãîí. Íî âñå ìîë÷àëè. Òîãäà îí ïðîäîëæèë. - "ß ïðåäëàãàþ ñâîþ ïîìîùü. ß îòïðàâëþñü òóäà âìåñòî Ëþêà Ñêàéóîêåðà"

"Òû õî÷åøü çàìåíèòü Ñêàéóîêåðà â åãî òåëå?" - ñïðîñèë Ìýéñ Âèíäó. Ïðè ýòîì ëèöî åãî áûëî áåññòðàñòíî, òàê ÷òî áûëî íåïîíÿòíî òî ëè îí óäèâëÿåòñÿ, òî ëè ïðîñòî óòî÷íÿåò. Ðåøèâ íå ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â ýìîöèÿõ ãëàâû Ñîâåòà äæåäàåâ, Îáè-Âàí ïîäòâåðäèë ñâîå íàìåðåíèå. Âèíäó óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, äàæå îòêðûë ðîò, íî òóò çàãîâîðèë Éîäà:

"Ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå ïðèíÿë òû. Îòïðàâèòüñÿ òû äîëæåí. Áîëüøóþ îïàñíîñòü äëÿ íåå ÷óâñòâóþ ÿ"

Îñòàëüíûå ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà ñîãëàñíî ïîêèâàëè ãîëîâàìè. Âñå, êðîìå Âèíäó, íî òîò òàê íè÷åãî è íå âîçðàçèë. Êóàé-Ãîí òîæå íå ñòàë âûñêàçûâàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå. 

"Ïîïàñòü òóäà òåáå ïîìîæåì ìû", - ïðîäîëæàë Éîäà. - "Íî ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ òû äîëæåí. Ìíîãî ñèë òåáå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ"

"Ñïàñèáî, Ìàãèñòð", - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí. Ïîòîì ïîêëîíèëñÿ è âûøåë èç çàëà.

*******************

"ß èäó ñïàñàòü Ëþêà", - çàÿâèëà Ìàðà, âûëåçàÿ èç êîðàáëÿ.

"Äà? È êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èõ èñêàòü?", - Îôôè òîæå ñïðûãíóëà íà çåìëþ.

"Ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû"

"Èíòåðåñíî ïîñìîòðåòü. Íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà êàê ýòî äåëàåòñÿ"

"Ñìîòðåòü-òî îñîáî íå íà ÷òî"

Ìàðà óæå çàêîí÷èëà ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè, ðàñêèäàííûå âîêðóã òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíè ñïàëè. Îôôè åùå âîçèëàñü ñî ñâîèìè. Ñëîæèâ ñâîè âåùè â êó÷ó, Ìàðà óñåëàñü ïðÿìî íà çåìëþ è íà÷àëà ìåäèòèðîâàòü. Ïåðâûì äåëîì îíà âûïóñòèëà âñå íåãàòèâíûå ýìîöèè, îñòàâøèåñÿ ó íåå ïîñëå ñðàæåíèÿ. Ãíåâ, ñòðàõ, æàæäà ìùåíèÿ ðàñòâîðèëèñü áåç ñëåäà. Îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî ïîêîé. Òîãäà îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû âîâíå. Îíà èñêàëà çíàêîìîå è òàêîå ïðèâû÷íîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Íî åãî íå áûëî. È òóò òîëüêî Ìàðà âñïîìíèëà – äóøè Ëþêà çäåñü íåò. À çíà÷èò íåò è åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è îò÷àÿíèå íàõëûíóëè íà íåå. _Âñå ïîòåðÿíî. Òàê ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó åãî íàéòè. Îíè ïðîâåäóò ýòîò ñâîé ðèòóàë, è Ëþê óéäåò íàâñåãäà. _Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îôôè ñ òðåâîãîé ñìîòðåëà íà íåå.

"×òî?" _Îíà òàê ñìîòðèò, áóäòî ÿ âäðóã çàáîëåëà._

"Ó òåáÿ òàêîå ëèöî… ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, äà?"

"ß íå ìîãó åãî íàéòè"

//ß ïîìîãó åãî íàéòè// - óñëûøàëà Ìàðà "ãîëîñ" Ñèó-Ñà. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü ãäå òà íàõîäèòñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå óâèäåëà. Ïîòîì òðàâà ïîä áîëüøèì ðàñêèäèñòûì äåðåâîì çàøåâåëèëàñü è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â Ñèó-Ñà. Îôôè òèõî îéêíóëà. Òåìíî çåëåíûå ñ ôèîëåòîâûìè òî÷êàìè ãëàçà ìåòíóëèñü ê íåé, ïîòîì îïÿòü ê Ìàðå. 

//Íóæíî òîðîïèòüñÿ// - ñêàçàëà Ñèó-Ñà. - //Åñëè îíè óáüþò åãî îáîëî÷êó, ñóùíîñòü óæå íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ. Îíà îñòàíåòñÿ òàì, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ//

//Òû òî÷íî çíàåøü, ãäå èñêàòü?//

//Äà// - îòâåò áûë ëàêîíè÷íûé, íî áîëüøå è íå òðåáîâàëîñü. Ñèó-Ñà äâèíóëàñü ê ëåñó, Ìàðà çà íåé.

"Ýé, êóäà òû?" – Îôôè â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè ñìîòðåëà âñëåä óõîäÿùèì.

"Âûðó÷àòü Ëþêà" – Ìàðà äàæå íå ñòàëà îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ.

"Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ñ òîáîé. Ñåé÷àñ, òîëüêî çàõâà÷ó áëàñòåð"

********************


	11. Chapter 11

Ãëàâà 11

Ñîâåò äæåäàåâ â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå, à òàêæå Îáè-Âàí è Êóàé-Ãîí ñîáðàëèñü â áîëüøîé êðóãëîé çàëå. Äëÿ ÷åãî ýòà çàëà ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü ñòðîèòåëÿìè, íèêîìó íå áûëî èçâåñòíî. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ïóñòîå ïîìåùåíèå. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, êàê è âñÿêîå ïîìåùåíèå â Õðàìå, îíî áûëî ïðîïèòàíî Ñèëîé. Ìðàìîðíûé ïîë, íàòåðòûé äî áëåñêà, ñèÿë, îòðàæàÿ ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, ïàäàþùèé èç îêîí, è ãðóïïó ñóùåñòâ, íàðóøèâøóþ ïîêîé ýòîãî ìåñòà âïåðâûå çà ìíîãî ëåò. Êàçàëîñü, â çàëå íàõîäèëîñü äâå ãðóïïû – îäíà øëà ïî ïîëó, êàê è ïîëîæåíî, à äðóãàÿ ïåðåäâèãàëàñü ââåðõ íîãàìè, òî÷íî êîïèðóÿ äâèæåíèÿ ïåðâîé – òàêèì çåðêàëüíûì áûë ïîë. Ñòåíû çàëà ïîêðûâàëà èçÿùíàÿ ðîñïèñü â ïàñòåëüíûõ òîíàõ. Êîå-ãäå ýëåìåíòû ðîñïèñè ñîñòàâëÿëèñü â íàäïèñè íà çàáûòîì äðåâíåì ÿçûêå. Íî ñåé÷àñ íà ýòè íàäïèñè íèêòî íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ. Äà è ïîíÿòü èõ áûëî íåêîìó, ðàçâå ÷òî Éîäå. Âñå ÷åòûðíàäöàòü äæåäàåâ ñîáðàëèñü â öåíòðå çàëû, îòìå÷åííîì øèðîêèì êîëüöîì ñòèëèçîâàííûõ ëèñòüåâ, âûëîæåííûõ ìðàìîðíûìè ïëèòêàìè. Âñå ãîâîðèëè øåïîòîì. Êàçàëîñü êîùóíñòâîì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü âñëóõ çäåñü. 

"Òàêîé ðèòóàë íå ïðîâîäèëñÿ óæå î÷åíü äàâíî", - ñêàçàë Ìýéñ Âèíäó. – "Åñòü òîëüêî óïîìèíàíèÿ î íåì â äðåâíèõ òåêñòàõ. Ìû íå çíàåì íàâåðíÿêà, êàê âñå ìîæåò ïîéòè. Ñóùåñòâóåò áîëüøîé ðèñê". Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Îáè-Âàíà, êàê áóäòî õîòåë ïåðåóáåäèòü åãî ýòèì âçãëÿäîì. 

"Ðèñê ñóùåñòâóåò âñåãäà", - âîçðàçèë Îáè-Âàí, ñêîðåå íà âçãëÿä, ÷åì íà ñëîâà. – "Åñëè ìû íå áóäåì ðèñêîâàòü, ìû âîîáùå íèêîãäà íèêóäà íå ïðîäâèíåìñÿ"

"È âñå æå íàì âñåì î÷åíü áû íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü", - ñêàçàë Êóàé-Ãîí, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ïëå÷î ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà.

"Íî ìû íå ìîæåì èç-çà ýòîãî îñòàâèòü Ìàðó â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Çàñòàâèòü åå ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîé îïàñíîñòè â îäèíî÷êó", - Îáè-Âàí áóäòî ïðîñèë Êóàé-Ãîíà ïîíÿòü.

Ðóêà íà åãî ïëå÷å ñæàëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå è òóò æå îòïóñòèëà. Òðèíàäöàòü äæåäàåâ âñòàëè â êðóã ïî ïåðèìåòðó îêðóæíîñòè íà ïîëó. Îáè-Âàí îñòàëñÿ â öåíòðå. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå âçãëÿäû îêðóæèâøèõ åãî äæåäàåâ, ïîòîì ìàñòåðà çàêðûëè ãëàçà è îáðàòèëèñü ê Ñèëå. Îíà çàêðóæèëàñü ïî çàëå â ðàçíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ, áåç îïðåäåëåííîãî âåêòîðà. Ïîòîì îäíîâðåìåííî ñî âñåõ êîíöîâ êîìíàòû ñòðóè Ñèëû ïîòÿíóëèñü ê ÷åëîâåêó â öåíòðå. Åñëè êîãäà äæåäàè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, Îáè-Âàí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îêðóæåííûì ðåíòãåíîâñêèìè àïïàðàòàìè, îò êîòîðûõ íå ìîæåò ñêðûòüñÿ íè÷òî â åãî òåëå è äóøå, òî òåïåðü åãî ïðîíèçûâàëè ïîòîêè Ñèëû. Òàêîãî åå ñîñðåäîòî÷åíèÿ îí åùå íèêîãäà íå îùóùàë. Óïðóãèå ñòðóè æãëè, íî íå òàê êàê ææåò ïëàìÿ. Îáè-Âàí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû êòî-òî ïîïðîñèë åãî îïèñàòü ñâîè îùóùåíèÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îí áû íå ñìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Ïîñòåïåííî Ñèëà ïîãëîòèëà âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà. Íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåå. À ïîòîì ñâåò ñòàë ãàñíóòü, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â íåïðîãëÿäíóþ òüìó. Âìåñòå ñî ñâåòîì óøëî ñîçíàíèå. Ïîñëåäíåå, î ÷åì ïîäóìàë Îáè-Âàí, áûëî. _Êàæåòñÿ, íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ñîçíàíèå íå âåðíåòñÿ?_

Íî ñîçíàíèå âåðíóëîñü. Ìåäëåííî, êàê ïîñëå äëèòåëüíîãî ñíà. Îùóòèâ ñâîå òåëî, Îáè-Âàí îòêðûë ãëàçà. È óñòàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî â ëèöî Ìàðå.

*********************

Âñÿ òðîèöà – Ñèó-Ñà, Ìàðà è Îôôè – øàãàëà ïî ëåñó, ñòàðàÿñü ïðîèçâîäèòü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå øóìà. Âïðî÷åì, äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî íå ïðîèçâîäèòü øóìà è ïðè ýòîì òîðîïèòüñÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, êñåíîìèàíöû áûëè çàíÿòû ÷åì-òî ñâîèì, òàê ÷òî íå óñëûøàëè ïðèáëèæåíèÿ ñïàñàòåëåé Ëþêà. Ïîýòîìó äëÿ íèõ áûëî ïîëíîé íåîæèäàííîñòüþ, êîãäà äâå æåíùèíû ñ êðèêîì âûáåæàëè èç ëåñà è íàêèíóëèñü íà íèõ. Ìàðà ïðîñòî ñòàðàëàñü èõ íàïóãàòü, íî Îôôè, ïîõîæå, ýòîãî áûëî ìàëî. Îíà ïðèíÿëàñü ïàëèòü èç áëàñòåðà íàïðàâî è íàëåâî. Ìàðó óäèâèëà òàêàÿ êðîâîæàäíîñòü, íî åå ìûñëè âñåöåëî çàíèìàë Ëþê, òàê ÷òî îíà íå ñòàëà íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ñòàëà îáûñêèâàòü ïîñåëåíèå. Äåðæà çàææåííûé ìå÷ â ðóêå, ìàëî ëè êòî íàïàäåò, îíà ïåðåáåãàëà îò îäíîãî øàëàøà ê äðóãîìó. Íàêîíåö, îíà íàøëà íóæíûé. Ïîãàñèâ ìå÷, îíà ïðîòèñíóëàñü â óçêèé âõîä è ñêëîíèëàñü íàä ëåæàùèì ìóæåì. 

È òóò ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷åãî îíà íå îæèäàëà, õîòÿ âñåé äóøîé æåëàëà. Ëþê îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ìàðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îãðîìíàÿ ãëûáà ñâàëèëàñü ó íåå ñ ñåðäöà. ×òî-òî ìîêðîå ïîêàòèëîñü ïî ùåêå. Îíà òóò æå ñåðäèòî ñìàõíóëà ñëåçó, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî â ïîëóòüìå øàëàøà Ëþê íå óâèäåë åå. 

"Êàê òû? Ìîæåøü øåâåëèòüñÿ? Íàäî áû óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà", - ãîëîñ äðîæàë ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü. 

Îí êèâíóë â îòâåò, âèäèìî íå äîâåðÿÿ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. Ìàðà ïîìîãëà åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è âìåñòå îíè âûáðàëèñü èç øàëàøà.

*********************

Îáè-Âàíó ïðèøëîñü îïåðåòüñÿ íà Ìàðó, ÷òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü ðàâíîâåñèå. Âñå-òàêè îí îòâûê îò îùóùåíèÿ òåëà. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, òàì, ãäå îí áûë äî ýòîãî, òåëî òîæå áûëî, íî îùóùåíèå áûëî äðóãîå. Õîòÿ, åñëè áû åãî ñïðîñèëè, îí íå ñìîã áû ñêàçàòü, â ÷åì ðàçíèöà. Ê òîìó æå ýòî áûëî íå åãî òåëî. _Ïðèäåòñÿ êàê-òî ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ._ Îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ìàðó – çàìåòèëà îíà ïîäìåíó èëè íåò? Ïîõîæå, ÷òî íåò. Îí âçäîõíóë. Ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ ïîçæå. Òîëüêî òóò åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, êàê Ìàðà ìîæåò îòðåàãèðîâàòü, óçíàâ, ÷òî îí "ïîçàèìñòâîâàë" òåëî åå ìóæà. Îáè-Âàí ïîñïåøíî îòîãíàë îò ñåáÿ íåïðèÿòíóþ ìûñëü. _Êàê-íèáóäü ðàçáåðåìñÿ._

Ïðèõîäèëîñü êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü êàæäûé øàã. Äà ÷òî øàã, ÷òîáû äâèíóòü ïàëüöåì, åìó íóæíî áûëî ñîçíàòåëüíî îá ýòîì ïîäóìàòü. Îí ìîã òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîéäåò, êîãäà îí ïðèñïîñîáèòñÿ. Èíà÷å îò íåãî áóäåò áîëüøå ïðîáëåì, ÷åì ïîëüçû.

Òåì âðåìåíåì ñòðåëüáà ñòèõëà. Îòâëåêøèñü îò ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, Îáè-Âàí âçãëÿíóë ÷óòü äàëüøå âïåðåä – òóäà, êóäà îíè íàïðàâëÿëèñü. Åãî âçîðó ïðåäñòàëî çðåëèùå, äîñòîéíîå êèñòè áàòàëèñòà: ïîñåðåäèíå îòêðûòîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà ìåæäó øàëàøàìè êñåíîìèàíöåâ ñòîÿëà äåâóøêà â ÷åðíîì îáëåãàþùåì êîñòþìå. Îíà äåðæàëà áëàñòåð äóëîì ââåðõ. Âîêðóã íåå, ñëîâíî ïîæóõëàÿ òðàâà, âàëÿëèñü òåëà ìàëåíüêèõ ñóùåñòâ. Âñÿ åå ôèãóðà ãîâîðèëà î òîðæåñòâå ïîáåäèòåëÿ. Îáè-Âàí ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà è âçäðîãíóë. Òàêàÿ â íèõ áûëà ÿðîñòü. Çàìåòèâ åãî âçãëÿä, îíà òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî ñáðàñûâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ íàâàæäåíèå, è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â íîðìàëüíóþ äåâóøêó. Åå âçãëÿä ïîòåïëåë.

"Äàâàéòå óéäåì îòñþäà ïîáûñòðåå. À òî âäðóã ïðèäóò íîâûå", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ëåñà.

Ìàðà îãëÿíóëàñü â ïîèñêàõ Ñèó-Ñà, íî òîé íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî. Âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû èñêàòü åå íå áûëî. ×òî-òî ãîâîðèëî Ìàðå, ÷òî íóæíî òîðîïèòüñÿ. Ñî âñåé ñêîðîñòüþ, íà êîòîðóþ îíà áûëà ñïîñîáíà, ó÷èòûâàÿ Ëþêà, îïèðàâøåãîñÿ íà íåå, îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà Îôôè â ëåñ.

******************


	12. Chapter 12

Ãëàâà 12

Îíè øëè óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà, à ëåñó âñå êîíöà-êðàÿ íå áûëî. Ïîãîíè íå íàáëþäàëîñü, âðîäå, îòîðâàëèñü. Âîïðîñ, íàäîëãî ëè? Ìàðå äàæå äóìàòü íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè íà íèõ íàïàäåò åùå îäèí êëàí êñåíîìèàíöåâ, ðàçúÿðåííûõ òåì, ÷òî Îôôè ñîòâîðèëà ñ èõ ñîðîäè÷àìè. Ìàðà âçãëÿíóëà íà ïðåäìåò ñâîèõ ìûñëåé. Òà óâåðåííî øàãàëà âïåðåäè, äàæå íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü. _Êñòàòè, à êóäà ýòî ìû âñå òàê äðóæíî òîïàåì?_ Óäèâèëàñü âäðóã Ìàðà. Ðàíüøå åé â ãîëîâó êàê-òî íå ïðèøëî, ÷òî îíè èäóò â íàïðàâëåíèè íåèçâåñòíîé åé öåëè:

"Ýé, Îôôè, êóäà ýòî òû íàñ âåäåøü?" – îêðèêíóëà Ìàðà èõ ñïóòíèöó.

Äåâóøêà íå îñòàíîâèëàñü è äàæå íå îáåðíóëàñü, íî îòâåòèòü âñå æå èçâîëèëà: "ß âèäåëà îäíî ìåñòî íà êàðòå. Äóìàþ, òàì îíè íàñ íå íàéäóò".

"È êàê äàëåêî ýòî ìåñòî?" – ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí). Ìàðà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ãîëîñ áûë äîâîëüíî õðèïëûé, êàê áóäòî èì äàâíî íå ïîëüçîâàëèñü. Âïðî÷åì, òàê îíî è áûëî. 

"Íó, íå òàê óæ áëèçêî", - íåîõîòíî ïðèçíàëàñü Îôôè. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî åé õî÷åòñÿ äîáðàòüñÿ òóäà ïîáûñòðåå. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Íå åé îäíîé.

"ß äóìàþ, íàì ëó÷øå íåíàäîëãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí). 

"Äà íåò, ýòî íå òàê äàëåêî…" – Îôôè ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìàðó, êàê áóäòî èùà ïîääåðæêè, íî íå íàøëà åå. – "Íó, ðàç âû òàê íàñòàèâàåòå. Òîëüêî åñëè îíè îïÿòü íàïàäóò…" 

"Ìû êàê-íèáóäü ñïðàâèìñÿ", - îòâåòèëà Ìàðà. – "ß âèæó ïîëÿíó âïåðåäè. Òàì è îñòàíîâèìñÿ".

Ïàðó ìèíóò îíè ïåðåäâèãàëèñü â ïîëíîì ìîë÷àíèè, ïîêà íå äîñòèãëè ïîëÿíû. Îôôè ñ îáèæåííûì âèäîì ïëþõíóëàñü íà òðàâó. Ìàðà îñòîðîæíî ïîìîãëà Ëþêó (Îáè-Âàíó) îïóñòèòüñÿ íà çåìëþ îêîëî äåðåâà. Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) áûë ðàä, íàêîíåö, õîòü íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïåðåñòàòü äâèãàòüñÿ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî òîëüêî ÷òî ó÷àñòâîâàë â ìàðàôîíñêîì çàáåãå. Ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóò äâàäöàòü îí âîîáùå çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ èäòè ÷èñòûì óñèëèåì âîëè. Îáû÷íî îí áû îáðàòèëñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê Ñèëå. Íî ñåé÷àñ äàæå ýòî òðåáîâàëî áîëüøèõ óñèëèé. À åãî çàïàñ ñèë áûë ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ èñòîùåí. Ê òîìó æå Ñèëà ïî÷åìó-òî âñå åùå âîñïðèíèìàëàñü íå êàê êîãäà îí áûë æèâ, à ñêîðåå, êàê êîãäà îí áûë ôàíòîìîì. Îí ñî âçäîõîì îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, îïèðàÿñü íà ñòâîë äåðåâà, è ïîçâîëèë òåëó ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü óæå äàâíî. Æèçíåííàÿ Ñèëà âäðóã âñïûõíóëà â åãî ìîçãó, ïîòîì îêóòàëà åãî âñåãî, îñëåïëÿÿ, ëèøàÿ ÷óâñòâ. Çàòåì ÷óâñòâà âåðíóëèñü. Òîëüêî ýòî áûëè íå ñîâñåì åãî ÷óâñòâà. Îí íèêîãäà åùå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîé ñâÿçè ñ Æèçíåííîé Ñèëîé. Åãî ñâÿçü ñ Îáúåäèíÿþùåé Ñèëîé áûëà òàêîé æå, êàê è âñåãäà. _Ñåêóíäî÷êó… Ó Ëþêà íå äîëæíî áûòü òàêîé ñèëüíîé ñâÿçè ñ Îáúåäèíÿþùåé Ñèëîé. Òàê æå êàê è ó ìåíÿ ñ Æèçíåííîé. Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî îäèí âàðèàíò, íàøè ñïîñîáíîñòè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïåðåìåøàëèñü._ Îí íå çíàë, ðàäîâàòüñÿ åìó îò ýòîãî èëè îãîð÷àòüñÿ. _Âîò óæ äåéñòâèòåëüíî, "òàèíñòâåííû ïóòè Ñèëû", êàê ãîâîðèò Éîäà._ Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òåïåðü òåëî ïîëíîñòüþ ïîä÷èíÿëîñü åìó áåç íåâåðîÿòíûõ óñèëèé, òðåáîâàâøèõñÿ ðàíüøå. Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí òóò íå îäèí è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ ñïóòíèö. Íî, ïîõîæå, íè îäíà èç íèõ íå çàìåòèëà ìåòàìîðôîç, ïðîèñõîäèâøèõ ó íèõ ïðÿìî ïîä íîñîì. Ìàðà ïðîäîëæàëà âîçèòüñÿ ñ ñóìêîé ñ ïðîäóêòàìè. Îôôè, íàêîíåö, ïåðåñòàëà äóòüñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî ýòî âñåì äî ëàìïî÷êè, è òîæå ïðèíÿëàñü âûòàñêèâàòü ïðîäóêòû. Åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ìàðó, Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ ñ íåé. Êàê áóäòî óñëûøàâ åãî ìûñëè, îíà îáåðíóëàñü è, óâèäåâ ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è ñåëà ðÿäîì.

"Êàê òû?" – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

"Ïðåêðàñíî. Íî íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü", – Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) íå çíàë, êàê íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð. Êàê âîîáùå êòî-òî ñîîáùàåò æåíå äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òî çàíÿë åãî òåëî. Áðåä.

"Ìîæåò ïîïîçæå?" – Ìàðà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì. – "Òû óñòàë. Äà åùå òàê äîëãî áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ".

Íà÷èíàòü ðàçãîâîð î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü, íî åñëè íå ñåé÷àñ, òî êîãäà? 

"Íåò, ìû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü ñåé÷àñ", - ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) ïîïûòàëñÿ îòêëîíèòüñÿ îò ðóêè Ìàðû, êîòîðàÿ òèõîíüêî ïîãëàæèâàëà åãî ïî ñïèíå. _Åñëè áû Ëþê ýòî âèäåë, îí ìåíÿ, íàâåðíîå, óáèë áû íà ìåñòå._ Òàêàÿ ìûñëü íå äîñòàâèëà åìó íèñêîëüêî ðàäîñòè. Õîòÿ Ìàðà áûëà î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé æåíùèíîé, Îáè-Âàí áûë íå èç òåõ, êòî óõàæèâàåò çà ÷óæèìè æåíàìè. 

Íî Ìàðà íå äàëà åìó îòêëîíèòüñÿ: "Ëþáîé ðàçãîâîð ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü".

Îí õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, íî Ìàðà çàêðûëà åìó ðîò ïîöåëóåì.

__

Íó ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì! Îí áûñòðî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. Öåëîâàòü ÷óæóþ æåíó, êîãäà îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî òû åå ìóæ…!

"Ýòîò íå ìîæåò æäàòü".

Ìàðà îáèæåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, çàòåì ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè: "Íó õîðîøî. Âûêëàäûâàé".

Ëþê (Îáè-Âàí) ñíîâà îïóñòèëñÿ íà òðàâó. Íåðâíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì.

Ìàðà âçèðàëà íà íåãî ñ îæèäàíèåì. _Îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî. È ýòîò æåñò…_

"ß – íå Ëþê", - Îáè-Âàí áðîñèëñÿ ãîëîâîé â õîëîäíóþ âîäó è òåïåðü îæèäàë ðåàêöèè.

"×òî çíà÷èò, "ÿ – íå Ëþê"?" – _Íåóæòî ýòî âñå íà íåãî òàê ñèëüíî ïîâëèÿëî, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë ðàññóäîê?_ Ìàðå ñäåëàëîñü ãîðüêî. Òàêîãî îíà íå ïîæåëàëà áû íèêîìó, à òåì áîëåå ëþáèìîìó ìóæ÷èíå.

Îáè-Âàí óñëûøàë åå ìûñëè. È ïîñïåøèë åå ðàçóâåðèòü: "Íåò, ÿ íå ñîøåë ñ óìà. Ïîìíèøü, êñåíîìèàíöû ïðîâåëè íàä Ëþêîì êàêîé-òî ñâîé îáðÿä…"

"Íó äà, îíè îòäåëèëè åãî äóøó îò òåëà è ïîñëàëè äóøó êóäà-òî".

"Âîò-âîò. Òîëüêî íå êóäà-òî, à òóäà, ãäå íàõîäÿòñÿ âñå óìåðøèå äæåäàè. È íå òîëüêî äæåäàè… Â îáùåì, îí îêàçàëñÿ ñðåäè ñâîèõ ïðåäøåñòâåííèêîâ, äæåäàåâ Ñòàðîé Ðåñïóáëèêè".

"Õîðîøî, ÿ âåðþ. Íî ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ çäåñü íå îí, à òû? Äà, êñòàòè, êòî òû òàêîé?" – Ìàðà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó. 

"ß – Îáè-Âàí Êåíîáè"

"Ó÷èòåëü Ëþêà?! Íî ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü?"

"Ëþê ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåêîòîðîãî âðåìåíè. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî ïðîñòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî. ß æå çäåñü ïîòîìó, ÷òî òåáå ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü".

"Êàêàÿ îïàñíîñòü? Íå êñåíîìèàíöû æå", - Ìàðå íå õîòåëîñü äóìàòü, ÷òî êòî-òî åùå îõîòèòñÿ çà íåé. Íå òîëüêî ýòè ìàëåíüêèå ñóùåñòâà.

"ß íå çíàþ òî÷íî, êàêàÿ îïàñíîñòü. Íî îíà åñòü, è îíà ðåàëüíà".

Ìàðà íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó îíà ñðàçó ïîâåðèëà åìó. Âîò ïåðåä íåé ñèäèò åå ìóæ, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà çíàåò ìíîãî ëåò, è ãîâîðèò, ÷òî îí ýòî íå îí è ÷òî îíà â îïàñíîñòè. Äà, âåðíî, ñ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèåì â Ñèëå áûëî ÷òî-òî íå òî. Íî âíåøíå âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî… Èëè íåò? Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãëàçà. Íà íåå ñìîòðåëè äâà çåëåíî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàçà. _Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ó Ëþêà ãëàçà ãîëóáûå! _Êàê íè ñòðàííî, öâåò ãëàç ïîðàçèë åå áîëüøå âñåãî. 

È îïÿòü Îáè-Âàí óñëûøàë åå ìûñëè. Åãî óæå íà÷èíàëà áåñïîêîèòü òà ëåãêîñòü, ñ êàêîé îí ñëûøàë åå ìûñëè. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ: "Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ãëàçà – çåðêàëî äóøè".

"Íàâåðíîå", - Ìàðà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò.

**********************

Ëþê ñèäåë â êðåñëå íà êîðàáëå è òóïî ïÿëèëñÿ â èëëþìèíàòîð. Ñíàðóæè íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå çâåçä. Íî Ëþêà íå èíòåðåñîâàëè è îíè. Ñíà÷àëà åìó íå äàâàëî ïîêîÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíî, îáèäåë Îáè-Âàíà. Íî âñêîðå ýòè ìûñëè áûëè âûòåñíåíû ìûñëÿìè î òîì, ÷òî æäàëî åãî âïåðåäè. 

__

Èíòåðåñíî, êàê áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü îòåö? Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà Ëþê âèäåë åãî æèâûì, òîò âûãëÿäåë ïðÿìî ñêàæåì íå î÷åíü. Ïîñëå ñìåðòè åãî âíåøíèé âèä èçìåíèëñÿ, ñòàë áîëåå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì. _Áóäåò ëè îí âûãëÿäåòü òàê, êàê êîãäà ïðèõîäèë êî ìíå â âèäå ïðèçðàêà? Èëè íå çàõî÷åò âûãëÿäåòü ñòàðèêîì?_ _Íó óæ âûãëÿäåòü êàê Âåéäåð îí òî÷íî íå áóäåò. _Ê èçóìëåíèþ ñàìîãî Ëþêà íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü íåâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë Âåéäåðà â ñâîåì êîñòþìå è øëåìå, ïîëèâàþùèì öâåòî÷êè â ñàäó. Îí ôûðêíóë è ïðîãíàë ýòîò íåóìåñòíûé è äèêîâàòûé îáðàç. 

__

À ìîÿ ìàòü? Êàêàÿ îíà? Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íàçûâàòü ìàìîé íåçíàêîìóþ æåíùèíó. Íó, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ îíè ïîçíàêîìÿòñÿ. Åìó âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ëåéÿ áûëà çäåñü, ìîãëà ðàçäåëèòü ñ íèì ýòó ðàäîñòü. _Íè÷åãî_, óòåøèë îí ñåáÿ, _êîãäà ìû ñ íåé óìðåì, íàâåðíÿêà ïîïàäåì ñþäà_. Òîãäà Ëåéÿ è ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ íèìè îáîèìè. 

Ëþê íåîæèäàííî âñïîìíèë ñâîè äàâíèøíèå ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà îí çàâèäîâàë Ëåéå, ÷òî îíà õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîìíèëà îá èõ ìàòåðè. Ëåéÿ ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî îíà áûëà î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ. È ãðóñòíàÿ. Ãëóáîêî âíóòðè íåãî ïðîñíóëñÿ ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîìó òàê íåîáõîäèìî ìàòåðèíñêîå òåïëî. Ýòîò ìàëü÷èê âçãëÿíóë íà ìèð ñêâîçü ãëàçà âçðîñëîãî Ëþêà è çàòðåïåòàë îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ ñêîðîé âñòðå÷è ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè. 

Èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè åãî âûâåë ãîëîñ ïèëîòà: "Ìû âûõîäèì èç ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâà. Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíîå âðåìÿ äî ïðèáûòèÿ íà Íàáó – ïîë÷àñà". Ëþê ñìîòðåë êàê çâåçäû ñíîâà ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ â çíàêîìûå òî÷êè ïðè âûõîäå èç ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâà. Ïîòîì ïåðåä íèì âîçíèê ãîëóáîé øàðèê ïëàíåòû. Îí íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå áûâàë íà Íàáó, äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî òàêàÿ ïëàíåòà ñóùåñòâóåò. _Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó ðîäèòåëè âûáðàëè èìåííî ýòó ïëàíåòó, ÷òîáû ïîñåëèòüñÿ?_ Íî îòâåò íèêòî íå ìîã åìó äàòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîêà. 

Ïëàíåòà áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàëàñü è âñêîðå çàïîëîíèëà ñîáîé ïî÷òè âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî, âèäíîå èç èëëþìèíàòîðà. Àòìîñôåðà ïëàíåòû îêóòàëà êîðàáëü, êàê çàáîòëèâàÿ ìàòü óêóòûâàåò ðåáåíêà. Æåñòêèé ñâåò çâåçä, ñìÿã÷åííûé àòìîñôåðîé, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òàèíñòâåííîå ïîáëåñêèâàíèå. À âñêîðå åãî ñîâñåì íå ñòàëî âèäíî – íà òîé ñòîðîíå ïëàíåòû, êóäà îíè ïðèçåìëÿëèñü, áûë äåíü. 

Ñ âûñîòû Ëþê óâèäåë ãîðîä, êðàñèâåéøèé èç ãîðîäîâ, êîòîðûå îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê äâîðåö, ñòîÿâøèé ó âîäîïàäîâ. Âñå êàçàëîñü èãðóøå÷íûì, âçÿòûì èç êîëëåêöèè êàêîãî-òî íåâåðîÿòíîãî ñîáèðàòåëÿ ìàêåòîâ. Òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî íàñòîÿùèé ãîðîä è íàñòîÿùèé äâîðåö. 

Êîðàáëü íåóêëîííî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ó ãîðîäó. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, è îí ñòîèò íà ïîñàäî÷íîé ïëàòôîðìå. Ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàÿ îõâàòèâøåå åãî âîëíåíèå, Ëþê íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Îí ñîøåë ñ òðàïà êîðàáëÿ è îñòîëáåíåë: íàâñòðå÷ó åìó äâèãàëàñü öåëàÿ ïðîöåññèÿ. À îí-òî ðàññ÷èòûâàë íà òèõóþ âñòðå÷ó ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè. Âïåðåäè ýòîãî øåñòâèÿ øëè þíîøà è äåâóøêà, îäåòûå â äîâîëüíî çàòåéëèâûå íàðÿäû. Çà íèìè øëè åùå íåñêîëüêî äåâóøåê, ïîòîì íåñêîëüêî ëþäåé, êàêèå-òî âûñîêèå ñóùåñòâà ñ íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî äëèííûìè óøàìè. Ñçàäè, âèäèìî øëè ìóçûêàíòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî îòòóäà ðàçäàâàëàñü ìóçûêà, èìåâøàÿ ïðåòåíçèþ íà òîðæåñòâåííîñòü. Íèêîãî, ïîõîæåãî íà îòöà, íå íàáëþäàëîñü. 

Ëþê ñäåëàë íåóâåðåííûé øàã âïåðåä è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó ïîäíîæèÿ òðàïà. Òîëïà ïðèáëèçèëàñü. Äâîå âïåðåäè óëûáàëèñü êàê ñóìàñøåäøèå. È òóò äî íåãî äîøëî: ýòî è åñòü åãî ðîäèòåëè! Òîëüêî îíè âûãëÿäÿò íàìíîãî ìëàäøå åãî. Íåîæèäàííî îí îêàçàëñÿ â êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ, â îáúÿòèÿõ, â êîòîðûõ äàâíî ìå÷òàë î÷óòèòüñÿ. 

"Ëþê, - ñêàçàë Àíàêèí, óìóäðÿÿñü ïðè ýòîì óëûáàòüñÿ äî óøåé. – Êàê ìû ðàäû òåáÿ âèäåòü!"

Àíàêèí îêàçàëñÿ íà óäèâëåíèå ñèëüíûì. Âïðî÷åì, òàêèì îí è äîëæåí áûë áûòü. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ëþêó ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî çàäîõíåòñÿ ïðÿìî íà ìåñòå. Âèäèìî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòî, Àíàêèí îòïóñòèë åãî.

"Ëþê, ïîçíàêîìüñÿ, ýòî – Ïàäìå Àìèäàëà Íàáåððè, ìîÿ æåíà è òâîÿ ìàòü", – Àíàêèí ïîêàçàë íà äåâóøêó, ñòîÿâøóþ ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îíà è ïðàâäà áûëà î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ. Îíà òîæå îáíÿëà Ëþêà. Ïîòîì îíà îòñòðàíèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñâîèìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. 

"Çäðàâñòâóé, Ëþê", - íà åå ëèöå òîæå áûëà óëûáêà, íî â ãëàçàõ âäðóã ïðîìåëüêíóëà ãðóñòü. _Êðàñèâàÿ è ãðóñòíàÿ._

"Ïî÷åìó òû ãðóñòèøü?" – ñïðîñèë îí íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî.

"ß òàê äàâíî íå âèäåëà òåáÿ, ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê îòäàëà òåáÿ Îáè-Âàíó, ÷òîáû îí ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î òåáå".

"Îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Íî òåïåðü ÿ çäåñü, íå íàäî ãðóñòèòü", - îí äîòðîíóëñÿ äî åå ðóêè, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ ñàìîãî, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîí. ×òî îí ñåé÷àñ íå ïðîñíåòñÿ â ñâîåì äîìå íà Êîðóñêàíòå. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó â îòâåò. 

"Íó à òåïåðü òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè", - âåñåëî ñêàçàë Àíàêèí, ïûòàÿñü ðàçâåÿòü ìåëàíõîëè÷åñêîå íàñòðîåíèå, êîòîðîå âäðóã âîöàðèëîñü â èõ òåñíîì êðóãó. Îí ïîêàçàë ðóêîé íà ñîïðîâîæäàþùèõ, êîòîðûå òèõî ìÿëèñü â ñòîðîíêå, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåìüå íàñëàäèòüñÿ äîëãîæäàííûì âîññîåäèíåíèåì. Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë íà òîëïó è ïîíÿë, ÷òî öåðåìîíèÿ çíàêîìñòâà çàòÿíåòñÿ íàäîëãî. 

*********************

__

Íó íàêîíåö-òî! Íàêîíåö îíè èäóò â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ñêîðî îíè áóäóò çäåñü!

Òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà â âîçáóæäåíèè øàãàëà ïî êîðàáëþ. 

__

Òåïåðü òîëüêî ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîäîæäàòü, è îíè ìîè! Òîãäà ÿ ðàçäåëàþñü ñ íèìè!

Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îò ôèãóðû èñõîäèò îùóòèìûé õîëîä. Íî ýòîò õîëîä èñõîäèë íå òîëüêî îò ôèãóðû. Õîëîä è òüìà èñõîäèëè îò ìåñòà, íåïîäàëåêó îò êîòîðîãî ñòîÿë êîðàáëü. È òüìà íåèçâåñòíîé ïåðñîíû êàçàëàñü ëèøü ÷àñòüþ ýòîé áîëüøîé òüìû, òüìû â ñàìîé ïðèðîäå, òüìû â Ñèëå.

******************


	13. Chapter 13

Ãëàâà 13

Ìàðà ñèäåëà íà òðàâå è ïûòàëàñü ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî îñêîëêè, â êîòîðûå ðàññûïàëîñü åå âîñïðèÿòèå Ëþêà. Åé òðóäíî áûëî ïðèâûêíóòü, ÷òî ýòî äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà óâàæàëà, êîòîðîãî çíàëà ïî ðàññêàçàì Ëþêà, íî êîòîðîãî íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëà ïðåæäå. Äî ýòîãî îí êàçàëñÿ åé êàêîé-òî ïîëóìèôè÷åñêîé ôèãóðîé. Èíîãäà åé äàæå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ëþê ïðîñòî âûäóìàë åãî. Íî íåò, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñóùåñòâîâàë, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, ñèëüíî îòëè÷àâøååñÿ îò ïðèñóòñòâèÿ Ëþêà. 

Ìàðà ñàìà óäèâëÿëàñü, ïî÷åìó òàê ñïîêîéíî îòðåàãèðîâàëà íà òî, ÷òî òåëîì Ëþêà çàâëàäåë äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê, äàæå èç ëó÷øèõ ïîáóæäåíèé. Íàâåðíî, âñå-òàêè èìÿ íàñòàâíèêà Ëþêà ïðîèçâåëî íà íåå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Íå ðóãàòüñÿ æå ñ íèì. Ê òîìó æå îíà äæåäàé, íå çàêàòûâàòü æå èñòåðèêè. Íî íàñòðîåíèå âñå ðàâíî áûëî õóæå íåêóäà. À åùå ýòà íåâåäîìàÿ îïàñíîñòü. 

Îíà ñàìà íèêàêîé îïàñíîñòè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà. Íî, îïÿòü æå ïî íåèçâåñòíîé ïðè÷èíå, äîâåðÿëà Îáè-Âàíó. Êñòàòè, à êóäà îí çàïðîïàñòèëñÿ?

Ìàðà îãëÿäåëàñü âîêðóã, íî óâèäåëà òîëüêî Îôôè, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà ïîä ñîñåäíèì äåðåâîì è âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî åå âêîíåö ñìîðèëî æàðîé. Îáåñïîêîåííàÿ, Ìàðà ïîäíÿëàñü, ñîáèðàÿñü èäòè èñêàòü Îáè-Âàíà, íî òîò òóò æå âûíûðíóë èç ëåñà, äåðæà ÷òî-òî â ðóêàõ.

«×òî ýòî?» – ñïðîñèëà îíà, êèâàÿ íà íåáîëüøîé ìåøîê ó íåãî â ðóêàõ.

«ßãîäû», – îòâåòèë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì ñ íåé ïîä äåðåâîì è ïîêàçûâàÿ åé ñîäåðæèìîå ìåøêà.

«À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî èõ ìîæíî åñòü? – ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêîñèâøèñü íà ñèíèå ñ íåáîëüøèìè ÷åðíûìè êðàïèíêàìè ÿãîäû. – Âäðóã îíè ÿäîâèòûå?»

«Íå äóìàþ. ß, êîíå÷íî íå çíàòîê ìåñòíîé ôëîðû, íî Ñèëà ïðåäóïðåäèëà áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû åñòü èõ áûëî îïàñíî».

Ìàðà íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íî âñå æå ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è âçÿëà îäíó ÿãîäó. ßãîäà áûëà âêóñíàÿ – ñëàäêàÿ, ÷óòü êèñëîâàòàÿ. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç Ìàðà íàáðàëà öåëóþ ãîðñòü. Îáè-Âàí óëûáíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå. Ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Îôôè, ÷òî-òî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî èñêàâøåé â ñâîåé ñóìêå:

«Îôôè, èäè ñþäà, ïîïðîáóé. Óâåðåí, òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ».

Îíà îòîðâàëàñü îò ñâîåãî çàíÿòèÿ, ïîäîøëà, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ìàðå, ñ íåîõîòîé. Ïîïðîáîâàëà ÿãîäû. Íà åå ëèöå íè÷åãî íå îòðàçèëîñü.

"Âñå-òàêè íàì ñòîèëî áû óæå èäòè. Ñêîðî íà÷íåò òåìíåòü», - ñêàçàëà îíà, íàêîíåö.

«Ïîæàëóé, îíà ïðàâà», - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí Ìàðå, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ çåìëè. 

Îíè ñîáðàëèñü è îòïðàâèëèñü â ïóòü. 

******************

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ è âïðàâäó íà÷àëî ñìåðêàòüñÿ. Â ñóìåðêàõ îíè ïîäîøëè ê ïåùåðå, óõîäÿùåé âíèç â çåìëþ. Ñíàðóæè îíà âûãëÿäåëà êàê íîðà êàêîãî-òî íåèçâåñòíîãî æèâîòíîãî.

«Ýòî òî ñàìîå ìåñòî, î êîòîðîì òû ãîâîðèëà?» – ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ âãëóáü ïåùåðû.

Îôôè êèâíóëà è íàïðàâèëàñü âíóòðü. Ìàðà è Îáè-Âàí ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íåé. Äåðæà â ðóêàõ ñâåòèëüíèêè îíè óõîäèëè âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå. Ìàðó âäðóã îïóòàëî êàêîå-òî íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî. Îíî êðàëîñü â òåìíîòå, êàê ïàíòåðà êðàäåòñÿ çà äîáû÷åé, ïîêà íå íàñòàíåò ìîìåíò ñäåëàòü ïîñëåäíèé ïðûæîê. 

«Íå íðàâèòñÿ ìíå çäåñü», - òèõî ñêàçàëà Ìàðà èäóùåìó ñ íåé ðÿäîì Îáè-Âàíó.

«Ìíå òîæå, - òàê æå òèõî îòâåòèë îí. – Íàì ñòîèò áûòü íàñòîðîæå».

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíè âîøëè â îãðîìíûé çàë, ïðîðûòûé êîãäà-òî âîäîé ïîä çåìëåé. Ñ ïîòîëêà ñâèñàëè ñòàëàêòèòû, ïîñâåðêèâàþùèå â ñâåòå èõ ñâåòèëüíèêîâ âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè. Èõ îñíîâàíèÿ óõîäèëè â âûñîòó, êóäà íå äîñòàâàëè ëó÷è ñâåòèëüíèêîâ, è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíè ñâèñàþò ïðÿìî èç òüìû. Èç ïîëà âûðàñòàëè ãðîìàäíûå ñòàëàãìèòû. Âñå òðîå çà÷àðîâàííî óñòàâèëèñü íà îòêðûâøååñÿ ïåðåä íèìè çðåëèùå. Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, òîëüêî ãäå-òî êàïàëà âîäà. 

Íî êðàñîòà çäåñü áûëà õîëîäíîé. Ýòî íå áûë ïðîñòî õîëîä ïåùåðû, ýòî áûë õîëîä òüìû, Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû.

«Äà çäåñü æå âñå ïðÿìî-òàêè ïðîïèòàíî Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíîé, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ìàðà. – Îôôè, êóäà òû íàñ ïðèâåëà?»

Íåîæèäàííî èç òüìû âûñòóïèëà ôèãóðà, çàêóòàííàÿ â òåìíûé ïëàù. Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îíà êàê áóäòî ëþáîâàëàñü ðàñòåðÿííîñòüþ è íåäîóìåíèåì íà ëèöàõ äæåäàåâ. Ïîòîì îíà âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé, è íà ñòåíàõ âêëþ÷èëèñü ñâåòèëüíèêè, îñâåòèâøèå ïåùåðó ðîâíûì êðàñíûì ñâåòîì. 

«Òû âûïîëíèëà ñâîþ çàäà÷ó, ìîÿ þíàÿ ó÷åíèöà, - ðàçäàëñÿ íèçêèé ãîðòàííûé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. – Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â àä».

******************

Êóàé-Ãîí è Éîäà ñòîÿëè â ñïåöèàëüíîé êîìíàòå Õðàìà è ñìîòðåëè íà ýêðàí. Â åãî òåìíîé ãëóáèíå áûëî ÷åòêî âèäíî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå íà Êñåíîìå. Îíè âèäåëè êàê Ìàðà, Îáè-Âàí è Îôôè ïîñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàëèñü èç ñåëåíèÿ êñåíîìèàíöåâ. Áûëè ñâèäåòåëÿìè ðàçãîâîðà Ìàðû è Îáè-Âàíà î ëè÷íîñòè ïîñëåäíåãî. Êóàé-Ãîí ìîã òîëüêî ïîðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî Ìàðà âîñïðèíÿëà ýòî âñå òàê õîðîøî. Îí íå çíàë, äà è íå ñëèøêîì-òî õîòåë óçíàòü, ÷òî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ðàçúÿðåííàÿ æåíùèíà â ïîäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè. Îí êèíóë âçãëÿä íà Éîäó, íî ïîõîæå ìûñëè ïîæèëîãî äæåäàÿ áûëè çàíÿòû ÷åì-òî äðóãèì. Êóàé-Ãîí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Íåïîíÿòíî, ÷òî òàê çàáîòèò Éîäó.

«Îïàñíîñòü äëÿ íèõ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ», - îòâåòèë Éîäà íà ìûñëè áîëåå ìîëîäîãî ìàñòåðà.

«Âû èìååòå â âèäå òó æå îïàñíîñòü, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë Îáè-Âàí? Òó, èç-çà êîòîðîé îí îòïðàâèëñÿ òóäà?»

«Äà, äà, èìåííî òó îïàñíîñòü».

Êóàé-Ãîí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ýêðàíó: «Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû îíè ÷òî-íèáóäü çàìåòèëè».

«Õìì… íåõîðîøî ýòî. Áëèæå îïàñíîñòü, ÷åì äóìàþò îíè», - êàçàëîñü Éîäà òùàòåëüíî èçó÷àåò Îôôè.

Êóàé-Ãîí òîæå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Íåîæèäàííî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê â ýòîé äåâóøêå.

«Äóìàåòå, ýòà äåâóøêà ìîæåò ïðåäñòàâëÿòü îïàñíîñòü äëÿ íèõ?» – ñïðîñèë îí.

Íå îòâåòèâ, Éîäà çàêîâûëÿë ê âûõîäó.

«Êóäà âû èäåòå?» – óäèâèëñÿ Êóàé-Ãîí. Îí-òî äóìàë ìàëåíüêèé Ìàãèñòð îñòàíåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà îäíèì èç ñâîèõ ëþáèìûõ ó÷åíèêîâ.

«Èíôîðìèðîâàòü Ëþêà äîëæíû ìû, - îòâåòèë Éîäà íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. – Ïðàâî çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ó íåãî åñòü».

Êóàé-Ãîí òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îñòàëñÿ ó ýêðàíà. Åìó íå áûëî ìàëî äåëà äî Ñêàéóîêåðà.

*******************

Ëþê áûë âíå ñåáÿ îò ïåðåïîëíÿâøèõ åãî ÷óâñòâ. Îí áûë ñî ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè, íà ñàìîé êðàñèâîé ïëàíåòå, êàêóþ îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Äà îí äàæå íå ìå÷òàë îá ýòîì. Îíè ïðîâåëè âåñü äåíü, îñìàòðèâàÿ äîñòîïðèìå÷àòåëüíîñòè è ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàÿñü îáùåñòâîì äðóã äðóãà. È ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. 

Â äàííûé ìîìåíò Ëþê ñèäåë â ãîñòèíîé ðîäèòåëüñêîãî äîìà. Äîâîëüíî-òàêè óñòàâøèé îò ïîëó÷åííûõ â èçáûòêå âïå÷àòëåíèé, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðîñòûìè óäîâîëüñòâèÿìè â âèäå ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àÿ, ïèðîæíûõ è òåïëîé êîìïàíèè. Íåîæèäàííî ðåçêèé çâîíîê êîììóíèêàòîðà âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó, íàðóøèâ èäèëëèþ. Ëþê âçäðîãíóë, ÷óòü íå ïðîëèâ ÷àé. Æóòêîå ÷óâñòâî íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ áåäû ìåäëåííî çàïîëçëî â åãî äóøó. Îí çàìåòèë êàê Àíàêèí íàïðÿãñÿ. Òîæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë?

«Ïàäìå çàøëà â êîìíàòó. Å¸ ìîëîäîå êðàñèâîå ëèöî âûðàæàëî îçàáî÷åííîñòü.

«Ëþê, ýòî Éîäà çâîíèò», - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñòàâÿ íà ñòîë ïîäíîñ, êîòîðûé äåðæàëà â ðóêàõ. Îò å¸ ñëîâ ïðåä÷óâñòâèå áåäû âûðîñëî ìíîãîêðàòíî.

«Îí íå ñêàçàë â ÷åì äåëî?» – ñïðîñèë Ëþê, âñòàâàÿ.

«Íåò, îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. Íàäåþñü, íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü», - îíà ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Àíàêèíîì è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, êàê áóäòî èùà çàùèòû îò âîçìîæíûõ ïëîõèõ íîâîñòåé.

Ëþê ïîøåë â äðóãóþ êîìíàòó, ãäå íàõîäèëñÿ êîììóíèêàòîð, è óâèäåë ñâåòÿùóþñÿ ãîëîãðàììó Éîäû. Óøè ìàëåíüêîãî Ìàãèñòðà áûëè îïóùåíû, âåðíûé ïðèçíàê òîãî, ÷òî îí áûë ÷åì-òî ðàññòðîåí èëè îçàáî÷åí. Ñåðäöå Ëþêà óøëî â ïÿòêè.

«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?» - ñïðîñèë îí, áîÿñü îòâåòà.

Éîäà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, è Ëþê âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîëûì ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì. Îò òàêîãî âçãëÿäà íè÷åãî íå ñêðîåøü.

«Áîÿòüñÿ òû íå äîëæåí. Íå òàê ïëîõî âñå».

Ëþê âûäîõíóë ñ íåêîòîðûì îáëåã÷åíèåì.

«Â îïàñíîñòè æåíà òâîÿ».

Óñïîêîèë, íàçûâàåòñÿ.

«Â êàêîé îïàñíîñòè? Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå ìíå», - ïîïðîñèë Ëþê.

È Éîäà ðàññêàçàë åìó.

*********************


	14. Chapter 14

Ãëàâà 14

«Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â àä». 

Çâóê ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî âñåé ïåùåðå, îòðàæàÿñü îò áëåñòÿùèõ êîëîíí, è ïðèêàòèëñÿ îáðàòíî èñïóãàííûì øåïîòîì. Äâà äæåäàÿ íàïðÿãëèñü, íî ýòà áûëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ èõ ðåàêöèÿ. Ïðàâäà, Ñèòõ è íå îæèäàë, ÷òî îíè òóò æå çàâîïÿò îò óæàñà è ñáåãóò. ×òî áû îíè áûëè çà äæåäàè åñëè áû òàê ñäåëàëè? Îôôè ïîäâèíóëàñü òàê, ÷òîáû ñòîÿòü ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì ó÷èòåëåì.

«À êòî âû ñîáñòâåííî òàêîé?» – ñïðîñèë Îáè-Âàí òàêèì òîíîì, êàê áóäòî îíè ñèäåëè â êàôå ãäå-íèáóäü íà Êîðóñêàíòå, à íå ñòîÿëè ïîñðåäè ïåùåðû íà çàõîëóñòíîé ïëàíåòå. 

«ß – Äàðò Ãëóðêóñ, Ëîðä Ñèòõ è âàø æèâîé êîøìàð», - ïðîãðîõîòàë åãî ãîëîñ. Ïîòîì îí îïóñòèë êàïþøîí, îòêðûâ ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ãîëîâó, íó èëè ïî÷òè ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ. Áåëûé ãðåáåíü âûñòóïàë íà åãî ìàêóøêå, òàê ÷òî ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îí íîñèë êîðîíó, ñäåëàííóþ èç êîñòåé. Ñèòõ ñíÿë ñâîé ïëàù è ïîâåñèë åãî íà áëèæàéøèé ñòàëàãìèò. Íåïëîõàÿ ïîëó÷èëàñü âåøàëêà. Îáà äæåäàÿ îáíàæèëè ñâîè ìå÷è îäíîâðåìåííî.

×åòûðå ñâåòîâûõ ìå÷à çàæãëèñü: çåëåíûé è ëèëîâûé ïðîòèâ äâóõ êðàñíûõ. Èõ ñèÿíèå ïðèáàâèëîñü ê ñâåòó, èçäàâàåìîìó ñâåòèëüíèêàìè, æóòêîå ñâå÷åíèå çàïîëíèëî ïåùåðó. Ìãíîâåíèå íèêòî íå äâèãàëñÿ. Êàæäûé îöåíèâàë ñâîåãî îïïîíåíòà, ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäóãàäàòü åãî ïåðâîå äâèæåíèå.

Çàòåì Ãëóðêóñ ñäåëàë âûïàä âïåðåä, åãî ìå÷ îïóñòèëñÿ íà Îáè-Âàíà øèðîêèì âåðòèêàëüíûì âçìàõîì. Íî Êåíîáè áûñòðî êðóòàíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, îäíîâðåìåííî íà÷èíàÿ ñîáñòâåííóþ àòàêó. Åãî ìå÷ ñõëåñòíóëñÿ ñ ìå÷îì ïðîòèâíèêà, è îáà ìå÷à îêàçàëèñü áëîêèðîâàííûìè äðóã äðóãîì. Ìèìîëåòíîå ìãíîâåíèå îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà – çåëåíî-ãîëóáûå, ÿñíûå êàê ñïîêîéíîå ìîðå, ïðîòèâ òåìíî-ñèíèõ, ãîðåâøèõ ïûëàþùåé ÿðîñòüþ. Ïîòîì îíè ðàçîøëèñü, è âñå íà÷àëîñü ïî íîâîé. Ñèòõ áûë âûøå è øèðå, íî åãî òåõíèêå íåäîñòàâàëî ëîâêîñòè è ñòèëÿ, ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøèõ ó äæåäàÿ. Îáè-Âàí ñðàæàëñÿ, êàê äåëàë ýòî âñþ æèçíü – åãî áîé ìîã áû íàïîìíèòü ñëó÷àéíî îêàçàâøåìóñÿ òàì çðèòåëþ ãðàöèîçíûé òàíåö, åãî ìå÷ ïëåë â âîçäóõå ïàóòèíó íåâåðîÿòíîé ñëîæíîñòè. 

Îáà äâèãàëèñü ñî ñêîðîñòüþ, íàìíîãî ïðåâûøàþùóþ ñêîðîñòü äâèæåíèé íîðìàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, èíîãäà òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî èõ ìå÷è êàçàëèñü ïðîñòî ðàçìûòûì ïÿòíîì. Îíè áûëè ðàâíû: êàæäûé ïðåäâèäåë äâèæåíèÿ ïðîòèâíèêà, êàæäûé áûë äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòð è óìåë, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü èëè îòðàçèòü àòàêè äðóãîãî. Íî â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñèòõ ÷åðïàë ñâîþ ñèëó â Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíå, êîòîðàÿ âèñåëà âîêðóã, ñëîâíî îäåÿëî, äæåäàé ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñâåòèëñÿ Ñâåòëîé Ñòîðîíîé Ñèëû, õîòÿ îíà áûëà ïî÷òè íåäîñòèæèìà çäåñü. Îáè-Âàí ïðèçâàë åå ê ñåáå ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñäåëàòü ïåðâîå äâèæåíèå, ïîçâîëèë åé ïðîíèêíóòü â êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó åãî òåëà è ïîääåðæèâàòü åãî. Îíè îáìåíèâàëèñü óäàðàìè, íè òîò íè äðóãîé íå ìîãëè äîñòè÷ü ïðåèìóùåñòâà. 

Óâèäåâ, ÷òî åå ó÷èòåëü íà÷àë ñðàæåíèå, Îôôè íàïàëà íà Ìàðó. Îäíàêî áûñòðîå äâèæåíèå åå ìå÷à áûëî ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïàðèðîâàíî, åå ìå÷ îòáðîøåí â ñòîðîíó. Åé ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü îòðàçèòü ñëåäóþùèé óäàð, êîòîðûé ëåãêî ìîã îáåçãëàâèòü åå. Òåïåðü åé ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Ìàðà íå áûëà ëåãêîé ìèøåíüþ.

Îôôè ðàçðàçèëàñü ñåðèåé êîðîòêèõ, íî ìîùíûõ àòàê, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü Ìàðó îòêðûòüñÿ. Íî òà ñêîðî ïîíÿëà åå çàòåþ è íå îñòàâëÿëà íè îäíîãî îòêðûòîãî ìåñòà. Îíà òîëüêî çàùèùàëàñü, ïîçâîëèâ ó÷åíèöå Ñèòõà âûäîõíóòüñÿ â ýòîì îáû÷íî ýôôåêòèâíîì, íî èçìàòûâàþùåì áîå. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äî Îôôè äîøëî, ÷òî ñ íåé èãðàþò. Ýòî òîëüêî ðàñêàëèëî åå ãíåâ, è îíà íàïàëà íà Ìàðó ñ åùå áîëüøåé ÿðîñòüþ. Íî ýòî òàêæå ñäåëàëî åå áåçðàññóäíîé. Òåïåðü Ìàðå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî æäàòü ïîêà åå ïðîòèâíèöà ñäåëàåò îøèáêó è îòêðîåòñÿ äëÿ óäàðà. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äâå äåâóøêè ñðàæàëèñü íà ðàâíûõ. Èõ áîé áûë ìåíåå ïîäâèæíûì, ÷åì áîé ìóæ÷èí, íî íå ìåíåå èíòåíñèâíûì. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ìàðà áûëà î÷åíü áëèçêî ê òîìó, ÷òîáû áûòü ðàçðóáëåííîé íàäâîå. Òîëüêî ìîëíèåíîñíûå äâèæåíèÿ äæåäàÿ ïîçâîëèëè åé óâåðíóòüñÿ. Êðàñíûé ñâåòîâîé ìå÷ îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòàëàãìèò ïîçàäè íåå, ïëàâÿ åãî. 

Ïîñëå ýòîé íåáîëüøîé óäà÷è Îôôè ñòàëà ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî èìååò ïðåèìóùåñòâî. Îíà óäâîèëà óñèëèÿ, ïûòàÿñü çàãíàòü Ìàðó â íåáîëüøîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî ìåæäó òðåìÿ ñòàëàêòèòàìè. Ó Ìàðû íå áûëî âûáîðà, è îíà äâèíóëàñü â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ñêîðî îíà óæå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòè ñòàëàêòèòû ñïèíîé. Îôôè ïîäíÿëà ìå÷, öåëÿñü Ìàðå â ãîëîâó. Íî åå äâèæåíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííûì, Ìàðà ïðîñêî÷èëà ó íåå ïîä ðóêîé, îäíîâðåìåííî öåëÿ ìå÷îì òîé ïî íîãàì. Îôôè ïîäïðûãíóëà âûñîêî â âîçäóõ – êîìó æ õî÷åòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ áåç íîã? Ìàðà ïðîâîðíî âûñêî÷èëà èç çàêðûòîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà, à ïîòîì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì ïðîòêíóëà æåíùèíó-ñèòõà, êîãäà òà êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ. Âûñîêèé, ðåæóùèé óøè âîïëü ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ãóá Îôôè è ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå. Êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñòîÿëà, ãëÿäÿ íà ëèëîâûé ìå÷, êîòîðûé òîð÷àë èç åå ãðóäè, ïîòîì ñâàëèëàñü íà çåìëþ è èñïóñòèëà ïîñëåäíèé âçäîõ. Ìàðà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñðàæàâøèìñÿ ìóæ÷èíàì. 

Åé ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà òàêîãî ñòèëÿ, êàêèì ïîëüçîâàëñÿ Îáè-Âàí. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñòîÿë íà îäíîì ìåñòå, íàïðîòèâ, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî âåçäå. Áûëî ñòðàííî âèäåòü, êàê Ëþê (õîòÿ îíà è çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî íå îí) ñðàæàåòñÿ òàê, êàê íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå äåëàë_. Ìîæåò, òàê áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíî, – ïîäóìàëà îíà. – __Íî, íàâåðíÿêà, ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå. Ñåêóíäó Ìàðà ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà íà ýòîò ñìåðòåëüíûé òàíåö. Ïîòîì îíà ñòàëà èñêàòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïîìî÷ü Îáè-Âàíó. _

Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê èõ áîþ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Îáè-Âàíó îäîëåòü Ñèòõà, êîãäà ñëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåäâèäåííîå. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòðàçèòü ñëåäóþùèé âûïàä Êåíîáè, Ãëóðêóñ êèíóëñÿ ê Ìàðå ñî ñêîðîñòüþ, óâåëè÷åííîé Ñèëîé. Çåëåíîå ëåçâèå îáîæãëî åìó ðóêó, íî íå ïðè÷èíèëî ñåðüåçíîãî âðåäà. Ìàðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê òüìà ñõâàòèëà åå ðóêè, íå äàâàÿ åé äâèíóòüñÿ. Ñèòõ óñòðîèë ñâîé êðîâàâî-êðàñíûé ìå÷ ïðÿìî ó Ìàðû ïîä ïîäáîðîäêîì. 

«Íó è ÷òî òû òåïåðü áóäåøü äåëàòü, äæåäàé?» – óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí.

***************

Ïîñëå óõîäà Éîäû Êóàé-Ãîí îñòàëñÿ ó ýêðàíà, ãäå Îáè-Âàí, Ìàðà è Îôôè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ìåñòó ñâîåãî íàçíà÷åíèÿ. Îäíàêî, îí íå äîëãî îñòàâàëñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèáëèæåíèå äðóãîãî äæåäàÿ è ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî êîðîòêèì: «Ïðèâåò, Ìýéñ», íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ýêðàíà íè íà ñåêóíäó. ×åðíîêîæèé ìàñòåð-äæåäàé âñòàë ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì äðóãîì. Íåñêîëüêî êîðîòêèõ ìãíîâåíèé îáà ñëåäèëè çà òåì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî íà ýêðàíå – è â äðóãîì ìèðå. Òðè ÷åëîâåêà â ãëóáèíå ýêðàíà ïðîäîëæàëè ñâîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî ëåñó. 

«×òî åñëè ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ? – íàêîíåö ïðåðâàë òèøèíó Êóàé-Ãîí. – Îí òàê äîëãî òàì íå áûë. Çäåñü æå âñå ïî-äðóãîìó. ×òî åñëè åãî òàì óáüþò?»

Ìýéñ âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì: «Òû äîëæåí âåðèòü â íåãî». Îí òàê äîëãî íå âèäåë Êóàé-Ãîíà òàêèì îáåñïîêîåííûì, ÷òî ïîçàáûë êàêèì òîò ìîæåò áûòü. Áóäó÷è áëèçêèì äðóãîì Êóàé-Ãîíà Ìýéñ çíàë, ÷òî äàæå ó ýòîãî æåëåçíîãî íà âèä ìàñòåðà-äæåäàÿ áûëè ñëàáîñòè. È îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèé ó÷åíèê áûë ñàìîé áîëüøîé ñëàáîñòüþ ýòîãî íåñîêðóøèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Êóàé-Ãîí äî ñèõ ïîð ÷óâñòâîâàë âèíó çà òî, ÷òî ïðèâåë Àíàêèíà â Õðàì, ÷òî çàñòàâèë Îáè-Âàíà ó÷èòü åãî. ×òî îñòàâèë ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà áåç åäèíîãî ñëîâà ïîääåðæêè è çàáîòû, êîãäà òîò íóæäàëñÿ â ýòîì.

«ß áîþñü, Ìýéñ», - ñëîâà çâó÷àëè íåïðèâû÷íî – íå òàê óæ ÷àñòî ïîäîáíûå ñëîâà ñëåòàëè ñ ýòîãî ÿçûêà – íî èñêðåííå. «Ìû íå çíàåì, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè îí òàì óìðåò. Ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ òàê, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ ñþäà».

«Îí óæå âûðîñ, çíàåøü ëè».

«Äà ÿ çíàþ, íî äëÿ ìåíÿ îí òàê è îñòàëñÿ òåì ÿðêèì è ëþáîïûòíûì ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðîãî ÿ âçÿë ê ñåáå â êà÷åñòâå ïàäàâàíà, êîòîðîãî ÿ ïîêëÿëñÿ çàùèùàòü». 

«Íî òåïåðü-òî îí óæå íå ìàëü÷èê. Ó íåãî áûëà öåëàÿ æèçíü. Åìó ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíå èëè òåáå. Ó íåãî áîëüøîé îïûò è îí ìîæåò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåáå». Ìýéñ âèäåë, ÷òî åãî äðóã ñëûøàë åãî ñëîâà, íî íå âîñïðèíèìàë èõ. Çíàìåíèòîå óïðÿìñòâî Êóàé-Ãîíà Äæèííà.

«Äà, îí óæå íå ðåáåíîê, íî çäåñü îí âûãëÿäèò òàê æå, êàê âûãëÿäåë, êîãäà áûë þíûì. Ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî, ÿ çàáûâàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â ýòè ãîäû – êàê çàáûâàåøü ñòðàøíûé ñîí».

«Êóàé-Ãîí, òû ÷óâñòâóåøü òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ëþáîé ðîäèòåëü. Äà, ó âàñ ñ íèì áûëà ñàìàÿ êðåïêàÿ ñâÿçü â Îðäåíå, è âîîáùå âû âûãëÿäåëè áîëüøå êàê îòåö è ñûí, ÷åì êàê ó÷èòåëü è ó÷åíèê. Íî òåïåðü îí ðîâíÿ òåáå, òû äîëæåí ñ ýòèì ñìèðèòüñÿ».

Êóàé-Ãîí õîòåë ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, íî çàìîë÷àë, êîãäà âîëíà òüìû îáðóøèëàñü íà íèõ. Ýêðàí íå áûë ïðîñòî ýêðàíîì: âìåñòå ñ âèçóàëüíîé èíôîðìàöèåé îí ïåðåäàâàë òàêæå âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â Ñèëå. Äâà ìàñòåðà-äæåäàÿ ïðåêðàòèëè ñâîé ðàçãîâîð – âñå ðàâíî îí íèêóäà áû èõ íå ïðèâåë – è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëè âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà ýêðàíå. 

Îíè ìîãëè òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü – è ÷óâñòâîâàòü – ñðàæåíèå. Îáà õîòåëè áû îêàçàòüñÿ òàì, êàê-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü. Íî îíè áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê öàðñòâó ìåðòâûõ. Ìýéñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Êóàé-Ãîíà, ÷òîáû îêàçàòü äðóãó õîòü êàêóþ-òî ïîääåðæêó. Åãî ðóêà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàëàñü, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê íàïðÿãëîñü ïëå÷î ïîä åãî ëàäîíüþ, êîãäà Ñèòõ ñõâàòèë Ìàðó.

Îíè íè÷åãî íå ìîãëè ñäåëàòü, òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü è æäàòü.

****************

Ëþê ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë â îäíó òî÷êó, ïûòàÿñü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî âñåé òîé ëàâèíîé ýìîöèé, êîòîðàÿ âäðóã íàõëûíóëà íà íåãî, ñìåòàÿ âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè. Ãíåâ, ñòðàõ, âèíà – âñå ïåðåïëåëîñü â îäèí ÷óäîâèùíûé êëóáîê. Ãîëîãðàììà Éîäû äàâíî óæå èñ÷åçëà, ïå÷àëüíî ïîêà÷àâ çàîñòðåííûìè óøàìè; Ëþê íå çàìåòèë, êîãäà ýòî ïðîèçîøëî. Êîãäà ãîëîãðàììà èñ÷åçëà â êîìíàòå ñòàëî òåìíåå, íî è ýòîãî Ëþê íå çàìåòèë, êàê íå çàìå÷àë îí êðàñîòû êîìíàòû, â êîòîðîé ñèäåë. Ýòà êîìíàòà, êàê è âñ¸ íà Íàáó áûëà èñêóñíî óêðàøåíà: ñòàðèííàÿ ðåçíàÿ ìåáåëü, íåñêîëüêî êàðòèí, êàçàâøèõñÿ îêíàìè â ïåéçàæè, íàðèñîâàííûå íà íèõ, íà êàìåííûõ ñòåíàõ âûëîæåíû óçîðû òàêîé òîíêîñòè è ñëîæíîñòè, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, îíè íàðèñîâàíû êèñòüþ. Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ Ëþê çàëþáîâàëñÿ áû íåâåðîÿòíîé ðàáîòîé ìàñòåðîâ, íî òåïåðü â åãî ãîëîâå íå áûëî ìåñòà êðàñîòå îêðóæàâøåé åãî îáñòàíîâêè. Âñå, î ÷åì îí ìîã äóìàòü, áûëî òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Éîäà. Ìàðà â îïàñíîñòè; ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè, êàê ïðè ïåðåêëè÷êå, ñâîè óðîäëèâûå ãîëîâêè ïîäíèìàþò ñòðàõ è âèíà: ñòðàõ çà Ìàðó, âèíà îòòîãî, ÷òî îí îñòàâèë åå òàì îäíó. Êîíå÷íî, ðàçóìîì îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åãî âèíû òóò íåò è áûòü íå ìîæåò. Íî îäíî äåëî ïîíèìàòü ýòî ðàçóìîì è ñîâñåì äðóãîå – çàñòàâèòü ñâîå ñåðäöå ýòîìó ïîâåðèòü. Îí òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îñîçíàë, êàê ñèëüíî åå ëþáèò – êàê ýòî ÷àñòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, ìû îñîçíàåì êàê íàì êòî-òî äîðîã, òîëüêî êîãäà âñòàåò óãðîçà ïîòåðÿòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. À åùå ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ñîçíàíèÿ çàòàèëîñü ðàçäðàæåíèå íà Îáè-Âàíà. Äàæå íå ñïðîñèë ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì çàíÿòü ÷óæîå òåëî. 

Êàê äæåäàé, Ëþê íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñâîèì ýìîöèÿì óïðàâëÿòü ñîáîé. Ïîýòîìó îí ñòàðàòåëüíî áîðîëñÿ ñ íèìè, ïûòàÿñü ïîñàäèòü êàæäóþ íà ñâîþ öåïü. Îí áûë òàê çàíÿò ýòîé ìèíè-ðàçáîðêîé â ñâîåé ãîëîâå, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë êàê â êîìíàòó âîøëè Àíàêèí ñ Ïàäìå. Ëþê âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðóêà Àíàêèíà îïóñòèëàñü åìó íà ïëå÷î, è ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ. Â ãëàçàõ îòöà ìåëüêíóëî ïîíèìàíèå è ñî÷óâñòâèå, õîòÿ îí íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ïàäìå ñåëà îêîëî Ëþêà è êîðîòêî îáíÿëà åãî. Àíàêèí óñåëñÿ ïåðåä íèì â êëàññè÷åñêîé ìåäèòàòèâíîé ïîçå äæåäàåâ è ñêàçàë:

«Íå âîçðàæàåøü, åñëè ÿ ïîìîãó òåáå ñ ýòèì?»

Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì. Ïîòîì ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü: _Îí õî÷åò õîòü êàê-òî ñãëàäèòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áûë ìíå íàñòîÿùèì îòöîì. Àíàêèí åäâà çàìåòíî êèâíóë ñ ìàëþñåíüêîé ãðóñòíîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ. Ïîòîì äîáàâèë:_

«À åùå ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîìî÷ü».

_Òîæå ìûñëè ÷èòàåò, - ñ íåêîòîðîé íåïðèÿçíüþ ïîäóìàë Ëþê. Îí êàê-òî ïðèâûê, ÷òî îí ñàìûé îïûòíûé â îáðàùåíèè ñ Ñèëîé. Îáû÷íî â åãî ìûñëè íèêòî íå ìîã çàëåçòü, Ìàðà íå â ñ÷åò. _

«Õîðîøî», - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ëþê è ðàññêàçàë òî, ÷òî åùå ðàíüøå åìó ïîâåäàë Éîäà. Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë, Àíàêèí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. 

«Íó ÷òî æ, äàâàé ïîñìîòðèì, - íàêîíåö èçðåê îí. – Òâîÿ æåíà â îïàñíîñòè, è òåáå ýòî î÷åíü íå íðàâèòñÿ, ýòî ïîíÿòíî. Òâîåé âèíû òóò íåò, äà òû è ñàì ýòî çíàåøü, ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü ïðèçíàòü. Òâîé ñòðàõ çà íåå âïîëíå åñòåñòâåíåí, íî òû íå äîëæåí äàâàòü åìó êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ. Ê òîìó æå, îíà âåäü è ðàíüøå áûâàëà â îïàñíîñòè. Òàê æå êàê è òû».

«Äà, íî ñåé÷àñ âñå ïî-äðóãîìó… ß…»

«Ñåé÷àñ òû îò íåå ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, äàëüøå, ÷åì áûë êîãäà-ëèáî», - Àíàêèí çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî. 

«Äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ, - ïðèçíàë Ëþê. – Ìíå íóæíî ïîìåäèòèðîâàòü, òîãäà ÿ ñìîãó, íàâåðíîå, ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå ýòè ýìîöèè».

«Ýòî åùå íå âñå, – îñòàíîâèë Àíàêèí ñîáðàâøåãîñÿ óõîäèòü ñûíà. – Â òåáå åñòü åùå ýìîöèè. Òû çîë íà Îáè-Âàíà».

Ëþê ñåë îáðàòíî. Èíîãäà åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü íå ïî ñåáå îòòîãî, êàê ëåãêî, ñëîâíî îòêðûòóþ êíèãó, åãî ÷èòàëè äæåäàè (è áûâøèå äæåäàè) çäåñü. 

«Îí çàíÿë ìîå òåëî», - ñêàçàë Ëþê.

«Äà, íî, íàâåðíÿêà,  îí ñäåëàë ýòî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Ìàðå, ðàç òû íå ìîæåøü. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåò íè÷åãî äåëàòü âî âðåä òåáå. Îí õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê, Ëþê», - ñêàçàë Àíàêèí, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà ñûíó.

«Òû, ïîõîæå, äóìàë èíà÷å, êîãäà óáèë åãî íà Çâåçäå Ñìåðòè!» – âûðâàëîñü ó Ëþêà. Îí çàñòûë îò ñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë. Íå õâàòàëî åùå ñ îòöîì ïîññîðèòüñÿ. Ïî ëèöó Àíàêèíà ïðîáåæàëà âîëíà ýìîöèé, íî èõ áûëî òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî Ëþê íå ñìîã ðàçëè÷èòü íè îäíîé. 

«Ñåé÷àñ ðå÷ü íå îáî ìíå, - ñêàçàë Àíàêèí äåðåâÿííûì ãîëîñîì. – Òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü òàì – íàøå ñ Îáè-Âàíîì äåëî».

«Îí òåáÿ ïðîñòèë?» – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ëþê.

«Íàì îáîèì áûëî çà ÷òî ïðîùàòü. Íî òû íå äîëæåí äåðæàòü íà íåãî îáèäû. Îí âñåãäà äåëàë òî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü åìó ðàöèîíàëüíûì. Åñëè îí ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë, çíà÷èò, áåç ýòîãî áûëî ïðîñòî íèêàê». 

«Ìîæåò òû è ïðàâ. Ìíå íóæíî íàäî âñåì ýòèì ïîäóìàòü. ß âîçâðàùàþñü íà Êîðóñêàíò. Âèäèìî ó íèõ åñòü ñïîñîá âèäåòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íà Êñåíîìå. Òàê ÿ áóäó õîòÿ áû ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîáëèæå ê íåé», - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ëþê ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ ê îòëåòó.

Çà åãî ñïèíîé Àíàêèí è Ïàäìå ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è îáíÿëè äðóã äðóãà. 

*******************


	15. Chapter 15

Ãëàâà 15

×åðíûå ùóïàëüöà ëåäÿíîãî óæàñà ïðîáèðàëèñü ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó Ìàðû, ñîçäàâàÿ ðåçêèé êîíòðàñò ñ ïûëàþùåé êðîâàâî-êðàñíîé æàðîé – ìå÷ Ñèòõà îêîëî åå ãîðëà. Õîëîä è æàðà âñòðåòèëèñü è âçîðâàëèñü ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêîé áîëüþ; åé ïðèøëîñü ïðèçâàòü âåñü ñâîé êîíòðîëü, ÷òîáû íå çàäðîæàòü. Åå óøè íàïîëíÿëî æóææàíèå ñâåòîâîãî ìå÷à – çâóê ðîñ â çâåíÿùåé òèøèíå, ïîêà íå ïåðåïîëíèë åå. Îí çàãëóøàë ñëîâà Ñèòõà, äåëàÿ èõ ïðèãëóøåííûìè, ñëîâíî çâó÷àùèìè ñ áîëüøîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ: «Íó è ÷òî òû òåïåðü áóäåøü äåëàòü, äæåäàé?»

«Äæåäàé» - îíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ýòî ñëîâî, êàê óòîïàþùèé õâàòàåòñÿ çà ñîëîìèíêó. Ãëóðêóñ ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ íåé – òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå. Íî îò íåãî èñõîäèë õîëîä Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû – õîëîäíåå, ÷åì îòêðûòûé êîñìîñ. Îíà ïîìíèëà, ÷òî òàêîå òüìà, âåäü êîãäà-òî îíà ñàìà ïðèíàäëåæàëà åé. Íî íèêîãäà òüìà íå áûëà òàê âðàæäåáíà, òàê ïóãàþùà.

Ìàðà âèäåëà ëèöî Ëþêà – íåò, Îáè-Âàíà – ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ êàê áóäòî çà ìíîãî ñâåòîâûõ ëåò îò íåå. Îíî áûëî áëåäíûì è ðàñòåðÿííûì, ñâåò è òåíè íàðèñîâàëè íà íåì æóòêèå óçîðû, ïðåâðàòèâ åãî â ìàñêó ìðàìîðíîé ñòàòóè. Ýòî çðåëèùå òîëüêî áîëüøå íàïóãàëî Ìàðó, åå ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèëîñü, ïî÷òè çàãëóøàÿ íååñòåñòâåííî ãðîìêèé çâóê âêëþ÷åííîãî ëàçåðíîãî ìå÷à. 

Îíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îíè ñòîÿëè òàê – ìîæåò ñåêóíäû, ìîæåò ìèíóòû, à ìîæåò äàæå ÷àñû – âðåìÿ ñâåðíóëîñü â åå ñîçíàíèè. Ïîòîì òåíè äåðíóëèñü, è îíà óâèäåëà îò÷àÿííóþ ðåøèìîñòü íà ëèöå Îáè-Âàíà. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê Ìàðå è Ãëóðêóñó, ïàëüöû ðàññëàáëåíû – à ïîòîì ìîëíèÿ ñòåêëà ñ êîí÷èêîâ åãî ïàëüöåâ. Îíà èçâèâàëàñü è øèïåëà â âîçäóõå, ïîòîì áðîñèëàñü íà Ìàðó è Ãëóðêóñà, êàê êîáðà áðîñàåòñÿ íà ñâîþ äîáû÷ó. Çåëåíûé è ñèíèé öâåòà ïåðåìåøàëèñü â íåé, íî íå ñëèëèñü â îäèí öâåò. Òàíöóþùåå çåëåíîå è ñèíåå ïëàìÿ ïîãëîòèëî äâîèõ, çàìåðøèõ ïðè âèäå ýòîãî íåîæèäàííîãî – íåâîçìîæíîãî – ñîáûòèÿ. 

Ìîëíèÿ æàëèëà, êàê ðîé ðàçîçëåííûõ îñ. ×òî-òî óïàëî ñ ãðîìêèì ñòóêîì è ïîêàòèëîñü â ñòîðîíó, êàê ñêâîçü òóìàí Ìàðà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë ìå÷ Ñèòõà. Ýòà ìûñëü ïîäòîëêíóëà åå ê äåéñòâèþ: áåç åäèíîé ñîçíàòåëüíîé ìûñëè îíà ñòóêíóëà Ñèòõà ëîêòåì â æèâîò, à êîãäà îí ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì, îïóñòèëà ðåáðî ëàäîíè íà åãî øåþ. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü îøèáêîé – ãðåáåíü íà åãî ìàêóøêå ñïóñêàëñÿ âíèç, ïðåäîõðàíÿÿ øåþ – Ìàðà ñõâàòèëàñü çà óøèáëåííóþ ðóêó.

Ãëóðêóñ áûñòðî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è ïðèçâàë ñâîé ìå÷ îáðàòíî ê ñåáå. Íå äóìàÿ î ñâîèõ äåéñòâèÿõ, Ìàðà óáðàëàñü ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî. Îáè-Âàí ìãíîâåííî íàëåòåë íà Ñèòõà, íî îí áûë íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòð – êðàñíûé êëèíîê çàäåë åãî ðóêó, ïðîæèãàÿ òêàíü ïðÿìî äî êîæè. Äæåäàé çàøèïåë îò áîëè è îòñêî÷èë. Çåëåíûé è êðàñíûé ìå÷è ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü – ñìåðòåëüíûé òàíåö íà÷àëñÿ çàíîâî.

Ìàðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ó íåå äðîæàò êîëåíêè, è ñïîëçëà íà ïîë. Îíà îòïîëçëà ïîäàëüøå – ÷åì äàëüøå îò ñðàæàþùèõñÿ, òåì ëó÷øå. Âñå òåëî ãîðåëî ïîñëå ìîëíèè, ìîçã íàõîäèëñÿ â êàêîì-òî ñòóïîðå. Íåîæèäàííî åå ðóêà íàùóïàëà ÷òî-òî íà ïîëó – õîëîäíîå è ñìóòíî çíàêîìîå – åå ñâåòîâîé ìå÷. Îíà òóò æå ñõâàòèëà åãî, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò äâóõ ñðàæàþùèõñÿ ôèãóð – äâóõ ìå÷óùèõñÿ â ïîëóòüìå òåíåé. Ìå÷è â èõ ðóêàõ ïëÿñàëè, ðóáèëè, îïèñûâàëè äóãè, êàê áóäòî ïî ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå. Íåîæèäàííî çåëåíûé ñâåò èñ÷åç – çâóê ìåòàëëà, óäàðÿþùåãîñÿ î êàìåíü, ðàñêàòèëñÿ ïî ïåùåðå. Êðîâàâî-êðàñíûé ìå÷ ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ íàíåñòè ñìåðòåëüíûé óäàð.

Íèêîãäà â æèçíè îíà íå ñîâåðøàëà òàêîãî ïðûæêà – íå äóìàÿ, íå ÷óâñòâóÿ – íè÷åãî – òîëüêî Ñèëà áûëà ñ íåé – Ìàðà âçëåòåëà â âîçäóõ, ìå÷ – ñâåðêàþùåå ðàçìûòîå ïÿòíî â åå ðóêå. È ýòîò ìå÷ îïóñòèëñÿ íà ãîëîâó Ñèòõà, ðàññåêàÿ åãî íàäâîå. Ãëóðêóñ íå îæèäàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ äîëãîæäàííûì êîíòðîëåì – è íåîòâðàòèìîé ñìåðòüþ äæåäàÿ – åãî ãëàçà ãîðåëè âîñòîðãîì è òðèóìôîì. Îí – ïîáåäèòåëü, åìó íåò íóæäû îñòåðåãàòüñÿ! Ëèëîâûé ìå÷ Ìàðû ïðîøåë ïðÿìî ìåæäó åãî ãëàçàìè.

×åðíàÿ óñòðàøàþùàÿ ìàññà ðóõíóëà íà ïîë, îòêðûâàÿ Ìàðå âèä íà îïåøèâøåãî Îáè-Âàíà – âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà èçìåíèëîñü îò ìàñêè ÷åëîâåêà, ãîòîâîãî âñòðåòèòü íåèçáåæíóþ ñìåðòü íà âûðàæåíèå ÷óäîì ñïàñåííîé æèçíè. Íåîæèäàííî âñå çàêðóæèëîñü ó Ìàðû ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ïîë è ïîòîëîê ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè. Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà óïàëà, åå ïîéìàëè äâå ñèëüíûå ðóêè.

«Âñå êîí÷åíî. Ïîéäåì îòñþäà», - óñëûøàëà îíà ìÿãêèé øåïîò. Àêêóðàòíî ïîääåðæèâàÿ åå, Îáè-Âàí ïîâåë åå ê âûõîäó è ïðî÷ü èç ïðîêëÿòîé ïåùåðû. 

*******************

Êîðàáëü Ëþêà áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê Õðàìó. Ïÿòü øïèëåé ãîðäåëèâî âîçíîñèëèñü íàä äðóãèìè çäàíèÿìè Êîðóñêàíòà – êàçàëîñü, Õðàì íå ïðèíàäëåæèò ýòîé ïëàíåòå, ÷òî ýòî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûé ìèð, â êîòîðîì âñå ïðîèñõîäèò ïî êàêèì-òî îñîáûì, ñâîèì çàêîíàì. Íà Êîðóñêàíòå áûëî äîâîëüíî ìàëî ðàñòèòåëüíîñòè, êàê çäåñü, òàê è â ïðèâû÷íîì Ëþêó ìèðå, íî Õðàì íå ïîä÷èíÿëñÿ è ýòîìó çàêîíó – åãî îñíîâàíèå êóïàëîñü â çåëåíè. Âîò óæå âèäíà ïîñàäî÷íàÿ ïëîùàäêà; íà íåé îäèíîêî ñòîèò ÷åëîâåê – Ìàãèñòð Âèíäó. Ñåðäöå Ëþêà ñæàëîñü â ïðåä÷óâñòâèè áåäû, êàê òîëüêî îí óâèäåë ðàçâåâàþùèåñÿ ïîëû ïëàùà äæåäàÿ. 

_Íó ÷òî òû òàê âîëíóåøüñÿ? Ïûòàëñÿ óòåøèòü ñåáÿ Ëþê. __Ìîæåò, îí è íå òåáÿ âîâñå âñòðå÷àòü âûøåë. Íî ýòî áûë ñëàáûé äîâîä, ïîñêîëüêó íèêàêèõ äðóãèõ ïðèáëèæàþùèõñÿ êîðàáëåé çàìåòíî íå áûëî. __Äà åñëè äàæå è ìåíÿ, ÷òî ñ òîãî? Ïî÷åìó îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå? Íî íàñòûðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå íå îñòàâëÿëî åãî. Êóäà òàì, îíî òîëüêî ðîñëî ïî ìåðå ïðèáëèæåíèÿ ê ïîñàäî÷íîé ïëîùàäêå. _

Íàêîíåö, êîðàáëü ïðèçåìëèëñÿ, è Ëþê ïîñïåøíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Êîãäà òðàï ñïóñòèëñÿ, Âèíäó óæå æäàë ó åãî îñíîâàíèÿ. Ïî ëèöó ìàãèñòðà áûëî íåâîçìîæíî íè÷åãî ïîíÿòü – îíî áûëî áåññòðàñòíî, êàê âñåãäà.

«×òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë Ëþê, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü âîëíåíèå. Âèíäó îäàðèë åãî ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì. – ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî-íèáóäü åù¸ ñëó÷èëîñü?» - ïîïðàâèëñÿ Ëþê. 

«Äà, êîå-÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Èäåì», - Ìýéñ áûñòðî çàøàãàë ê âûõîäó ñ ïîñàäî÷íîé ïëîùàäêè. Ëþêó íå îñòàâàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî êàê ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. 

Âñêîðå îíè ïðèøëè â íåáîëüøóþ êðóãëóþ êîìíàòó. Â ýòîé êîìíàòå íå áûëî íèêîãî è íè÷åãî çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì áîëüøîãî ýêðàíà. È íà ýòîì ýêðàíå Ëþê óâèäåë íå êîãî èíîãî êàê ñâîþ ñóïðóãó. Íà ìãíîâåíèå Ëþê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë ðåâíîñòè, êîãäà îí óâèäåë êàê ÷åëîâåê, âûãëÿäÿùèé â òî÷íîñòè êàê îí, ïðèîáíèìàåò Ìàðó. Íî çàòåì äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî òîò ïðîñòî ïîìîãàåò åé îïóñòèòüñÿ íà òðàâó. Îáà âûãëÿäåëè óñòàëûìè äî íåëüçÿ. È òóò Ëþêà îêàòèëî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, êàê áóäòî îí âèäåë ñâîåãî äâîéíèêà. _Âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû, íåîæèäàííî ïîäóìàë îí ñ  íåêîòîðîé äîëåé þìîðà. _

«Ñ íèìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?» – îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Âèíäó, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

«Äà, ñåé÷àñ óæå âñå õîðîøî. Èì ïðèøëîñü ñðàçèòüñÿ ñ ñèòõîì, íî îíè âûèãðàëè ýòîò áîé», - Ìýéñ êàê-òî ñòðàííî çàêîëåáàëñÿ. 

«Íî åñòü ÷òî-òî åù¸?» – ñïðîñèë Ëþê, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê õîëîäîê ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ïî ñïèíå.

«Äà. Âïðî÷åì, ñåé÷àñ ýòî íå òàê óæ âàæíî. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ýòà ïëàíåòà ñîâåðøåííî îñîáåííàÿ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Ñèëû. Îíà èìååò äâà ïîëþñà Ñèëû: ïîëþñ Ñâåòëîé Ñòîðîíû è ïîëþñ Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû. Âñå ñóùåñòâà, æèâóùèå òàì, ÷óâñòâèòåëüíû ê Ñèëå. Íî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå òî, ÷òî åñëè ñóùåñòâî – ëþáîå êðîìå êîðåííûõ æèòåëåé – óìèðàåò òàì, îíî íèêîãäà íå ïîïàäàåò òóäà, ãäå ìû íàõîäèìñÿ ñåé÷àñ, - â ãëàçàõ ìàãèñòðà ïðîìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî ñðîäíè æàëîñòè, à ìîæåò, åùå ÷åãî-òî. – Îíî âîîáùå íèêóäà íå ïîïàäàåò, îíî ïîïðîñòó èñ÷åçàåò – ðàç è íàâñåãäà, èç æèçíè è èç Ñèëû». 

Ýòîò ðàññêàç çàñòàâèë Ëþêà ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, â êàêîé îïàñíîñòè íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëà Ìàðà. Åñëè áû îíà óìåðëà, îíè íèêîãäà óæå íå ñìîãëè áû âñòðåòèòüñÿ, íèãäå. Îíà ïðîñòî ïåðåñòàëà áû ñóùåñòâîâàòü. Âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëîñü áû åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå áåç íåå, åìó íå õîòåëîñü äàæå äóìàòü. 

«Ñîâåò ñåé÷àñ ðåøàåò, êàêèì îáðàçîì òåáÿ îòïðàâèòü îáðàòíî, - ïðîäîëæèë Âèíäó. – Äóìàþ, òû ñêîðî ñìîæåøü åå óâèäåòü áåç ïîñðåäñòâà ýòîãî ýêðàíà». 

«Ñïàñèáî», - ñêàçàë Ëþê, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìàãèñòðà. Ïîõîæå, îí îêàçàëñÿ â íåîïëàòíîì äîëãó ó çäåøíèõ äæåäàåâ – è â ÷àñòíîñòè ó Îáè-Âàíà. 

«Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ñîâåðøåííî ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Âèíäó. – Ìû ðàäû ïîìî÷ü îäíîìó èç íàøèõ». 

«Ìîæíî ÿ îñòàíóñü çäåñü?» - ñïðîñèë Ëþê, ñíîâà ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà ýêðàí.

«Êîíå÷íî. Òåáå äàäóò çíàòü, êîãäà Ñîâåò ïðèìåò ðåøåíèå», - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ìýéñ îñòàâèë Ëþêà íàåäèíå ñ ýêðàíîì.

*******************

Îáåññèëåííûì Îáè-Âàíó è Ìàðå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî îäíî – ñèäåòü íà òðàâå è âîñõèùàòüñÿ ïåéçàæåì, à òàêæå òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî îíè åùå èìåþò âîçìîæíîñòü èì âîñõèùàòüñÿ. Åñëè âî âðåìÿ ñõâàòêè ñ ñèòõàìè èì áûëî íåêîãäà äóìàòü î òîì, êàê îíè óñòàëè, òî òåïåðü âðåìåíè ó íèõ áûëî ñêîëüêî óãîäíî. Ñ îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îïàñíîñòü îñòàëàñü ïîçàäè, ïðèøëà ðàññëàáëåííîñòü – ïîøåâåëèòü ïàëüöåì êàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíûì óñèëèåì. ×òî óæ ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òîáû âñòàòü è êóäà-òî îòïðàâèòüñÿ. Íà òàêîé ïîäâèã íè îäèí èç íèõ ñåé÷àñ íå áûë ñïîñîáåí, à ïîñåìó îíè ïðîñòî ñèäåëè íà èçóìðóäíîé òðàâå Êñåíîìà, ñìîòðåëè â åãî ÿðêî-ãîëóáîå íåáî è ñëóøàëè åãî æèâóþ òèøèíó, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå áûâàåò òèõîé. 

«Êàê ó òåáÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü?» – ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, êîãäà îöåïåíåíèå, îõâàòèâøåå èõ, íåìíîãî ñïàëî.

«×òî ïîëó÷èëîñü?» – Îáè-Âàí íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

«Íó, òîãäà, ñ ìîëíèåé», –  îíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ëþê, íàïðèìåð, ìîã òàêîå ñäåëàòü. –  «Èëè òû òàêîé ìîãóùåñòâåííûé?»

«Äà, íåò», –  îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîòîì åãî ëèöî ñíîâà ñòàëî ñåðüåçíûì. –  «Íå çíàþ òî÷íî, êàêèì îáðàçîì ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïîíèìàåøü, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòîò Ñèòõ äåðæèò òåáÿ, âî ìíå ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ñåé÷àñ âî ìíå êàê áóäòî äâå ñèëû, òî åñòü ìîÿ è Ëþêà. ß âñþ æèçíü áûë ñèëüíåå ñâÿçàí ñ Îáúåäèíÿþùåé Ñèëîé, à Ëþê – ñ Æèçíåííîé. À òåïåðü ÿ ñâÿçàí è ñ òîé, è ñ äðóãîé. À êîãäà òû îêàçàëàñü â îïàñíîñòè, îíè ñëèëèñü âìåñòå, ïîä÷èíèëè ìåíÿ ñåáå. Íó è ïîëó÷èëàñü ìîëíèÿ. Ñàì òàêîãî íå îæèäàë», – îí ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Ìàðà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, òî ëè íå ïîâåðèëà, òî ëè åé áûëî èíòåðåñíî, à êàê ýòî áûâàåò. Íî ñêàçàëà îíà òîëüêî: «È ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü äàëüøå? Íå ñèäåòü æå çäåñü öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü!»

«Äà óæ, – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Îáè-Âàí, âñòàâàÿ. – Ïðåäëàãàþ íàïðàâèòüñÿ ê âàøåìó ñ Ëþêîì êîðàáëþ, à çàîäíî ïîäóìàòü, êàê íàì ïîìåíÿòüñÿ ñ íèì îáðàòíî. À òî êàê-òî íåõîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ». 

«À íå ìîãóò äæåäàè… òàì… – îíà íåìíîãî çàìÿëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êàê ýòî íàçûâàòü. – òîæå ïîäóìàòü. Ó íèõ-òî, íåáîñü, àðõèâû åñòü è ïðî÷åå». 

«Äóìàþ, îíè èìåííî ýòèì ñåé÷àñ è çàíèìàþòñÿ… ×òî òàêîå?!» – Îáè-Âàí åäâà óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü Ìàðó, êîãäà îíà íà÷àëà âäðóã ïàäàòü. 

«Äà âðîäå âñå â ïîðÿäêå», – ñêàçàëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü áîäðûé âèä. Íî ýòî ó íåå íå òàê óæ õîðîøî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ãëÿäÿ íà åå âíåçàïíî ïîáëåäíåâøåå ëèöî, òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âñå íîðìàëüíî.

«À ïî-ìîåìó ÷òî-òî íå òàê», – Îáè-Âàí áåðåæíî óñàäèë åå îáðàòíî íà òðàâó. È âîâðåìÿ: Ìàðå íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ìèð âåðòèòñÿ âîêðóã íåå ñ ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿþùåéñÿ ñêîðîñòüþ. Âîëíà õîëîäà íåîæèäàííî îáðóøèëàñü íà íåå, çàñòàâèâ çàäðîæàòü. Ìèð ðàñïëûëñÿ ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â õàîñ öâåòíûõ ïÿòåí. Èç ýòîé íåðàçáåðèõè íåîæèäàííî âûíûðíóëî ëèöî Ëþêà – íåò, Îáè-Âàíà – îí ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë, íî îíà íå ñëûøàëà íè ñëîâà. Òîãäà îí ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â Ñèëó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ìèð ïåðåñòàë áåøåíî âðàùàòüñÿ âîêðóã íåå, öâåòíûå ïÿòíà ñíîâà ïðèîáðåëè ÷åòêèå î÷åðòàíèÿ. Ìàðà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Îáè-Âàíà, ñèäåâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íåé ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè – â ãëóáîêîé ìåäèòàöèè. Êîãäà îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå ïëîõî, òàêîå ó íèõ áûëî âûðàæåíèå.

«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?» – ñïðîñèëà îíà, âíåçàïíî õðèïëîâàòûì ãîëîñîì. 

«Ó òåáÿ íèãäå íåò íèêàêèõ ðàí?» 

Ìàðå ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. Îíà çàêàòàëà ðóêàâ è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ðóêó, íà íåé âèäíåëîñü ïÿòü íåáîëüøèõ ðàíîê – îò êîãòåé. 

«Îí ÷åì-òî çàðàçèë òåáÿ», – Îáè-Âàí îñòîðîæíî îñìîòðåë ðàíêè. – «Áîþñü çäåñü óæå íåëüçÿ íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü».

«Ýòî ñìåðòåëüíî, äà?» – çàäàâàÿ ýòîò âîïðîñ, Ìàðà óæå çíàëà îòâåò íà íåãî.

«Äà».

Ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ñëîâî çâó÷àëî êàê ïðèãîâîð. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî – â äðóãîì ìèðå – åå ìóæ ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë.

****************


	16. Chapter 16

Ãëàâà 16

Ìàðà è Îáè-Âàí âñå åùå ñèäåëè íà òðàâå, êîãäà ïåðåä íèìè, ïðÿìî èç íèîòêóäà, âîçíèê Éîäà. Ìàðà ñ èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëàñü íà ìàëåíüêîå çåëåíîå äëèííîóõîå ñóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå ñòîÿëî ïåðåä íåé, îïèðàÿñü íà ïàëî÷êó, è òèõîíüêî ñâåòèëîñü. Ñíà÷àëà Ìàðà äàæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ, âûçâàííàÿ ÿäîì Ñèòõà. Âîîáùå îí áîëüøå áûë ïîõîæ íà ãîëîãðàììó, ÷åì íà æèâîå ñóùåñòâî. Âïðî÷åì, êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí áûë _æèâûì_? Ìàðà óçíàëà åãî ïî ðàññêàçàì Ëþêà, õîòÿ åé âñåãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü, ÷òî Ìàãèñòð Éîäà äîëæåí áûòü íåìíîãî äðóãèì – áîëåå ãðîçíûì ÷òî ëè. Òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òàêîå ìàëåíüêîå ëîïîóõîå ñóùåñòâî ìîæåò áûòü ãëàâîé îðäåíà äæåäàåâ. Íî Îáè-Âàí îòíåññÿ ê íåìó ñî âñåé ñåðüåçíîñòüþ. Îí äàæå âñòàë è ïîêëîíèëñÿ, ïîòîì îïÿòü óñåëñÿ òàê, ÷òî èõ ãëàçà îêàçàëèñü ïðèìåðíî íà îäíîì óðîâíå. 

«Ìàãèñòð Éîäà», - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí. Â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷àëè îäíîâðåìåííî è ïðèâåòñòâèå, è âîïðîñ. 

«Ïîìåíÿòüñÿ ñ Ëþêîì îáðàòíî äîëæåí òû», - ñêàçàë Éîäà òèõèì õðèïëîâàòûì, è êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ìàðå, íåñêîëüêî òîðæåñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì.

«Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Íî êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü?»

«Îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê ïîëþñó Ñâåòëîé Ñèëû äîëæíû âû. Òîëüêî òàì âîçìîæíî ýòî áóäåò».

«Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê ïðîñòî», - ïðîãîâîðèë Îáè-Âàí íè ê êîìó íå îáðàùàÿñü, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Éîäó. – «Ïîìíèòå, êàêèõ òðóäîâ ñòîèëî îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ ñþäà? À âåäü òîãäà â òåëå íå áûëî äóøè».

«Áîÿòüñÿ íå äîëæåí òû. Ïîìîãóò äæåäàè».

«Äà ÿ è íå áîþñü. Íå çà ñåáÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå».

«Äåëàåò òåáÿ ñëàáûì ñòðàõ», - ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî èçðåê Éîäà, êà÷íóë óøàìè è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ.

_Íó âîò, ê ÷åìó ýòî îí?_ Ðàñòåðÿííî ïîäóìàë Îáè-Âàí. Åìó áûë íåïîíÿòåí ñìûñë ñëîâ, ñêàçàííûõ Éîäîé, êàê ýòî ÷àñòåíüêî ñëó÷àëîñü è äî ýòîãî. Ñòàðûé äæåäàé ëþáèë ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè, ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ ñâîèì ñîáåñåäíèêàì ñàìèì ðàçãàäûâàòü èõ. Âñëóõ æå Îáè-Âàí ñêàçàë: «Íàì ñòîèò íà÷èíàòü äâèãàòüñÿ, âðåìåíè íå òàê óæ ìíîãî».

«×òî ïðàâäà, òî ïðàâäà, - ñêàçàëà Ìàðà, ïûòàÿñü âñòàòü. Îíà áðîñèëà Îáè-Âàíó ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùèé âçãëÿä, êîãäà òîò ïîïûòàëñÿ åé ïîìî÷ü. Íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé âñå æå ïðèøëîñü ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà åãî ðóêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìèð ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè íåîæèäàííî ðàçäâîèëñÿ. – Çíàòü áû òîëüêî, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ, ýòîò ïîëþñ Ñâåòëîé Ñèëû».

«À òû íå çíàåøü?» - ñïðîñèë Îáè-Âàí. 

«Äóìàþ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çà ìåñòî. Ýòî îòòóäà îíè Ëþêà îòïðàâèëè… íó òû ïîíÿë, - Îáè-Âàí êèâíóë, ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî îí ïîíÿë. Ìàðà ïðîäîëæèëà. - Òîëüêî ïîñëå ïëóòàíèé ïî ýòîìó èäèîòñêîìó ëåñó ÿ íå çíàþ äàæå â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè íàì íàäî èäòè», - çàêîí÷èëà îíà ñî âçäîõîì.

«Âîò òàê âñåãäà ñ Éîäîé – äàñò îòïðàâíóþ òî÷êó, à äàëüøå âûêðó÷èâàéñÿ êàê çíàåøü», - ïðîâîð÷àë Îáè-Âàí ñêîðåå îò óñòàëîñòè, ÷åì îò çëîñòè.

È â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü, ïîÿâèëàñü íå êòî èíàÿ êàê Ñèó-Ñà. Åå ôèîëåòîâûå, èñïåùðåííûå ÷åðíûìè òî÷êàìè, ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íà ëþäåé.

_È êàê îíà óìóäðÿåòñÿ ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â ñàìûé íóæíûé ìîìåíò?_ Èçóìëåííî ïîäóìàëà Ìàðà. 

//ß ïîêàæó, ãäå Âåëèêîå Ìåñòî// îáðàòèëàñü Ñèó-Ñà ê Ìàðå, íàâåðíîå, ïî ïðèâû÷êå.

Îáè-Âàí ïîñìîòðåë ñ èíòåðåñîì íà ìàëåíüêîãî çâåðüêà, íî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå íèêàê íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë.

//À äàëåêî îíî?// ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ïî èäåå áûòü îíî äîëæíî íå áëèçêî, îíè æ ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè òîãäà øëè.

//Äîâîëüíî äàëåêî// îòâåòèëà Ñèó-Ñà.

«Ìû óæå èäåì?» - ñïðîñèë Îáè-Âàí.

«À òû ÷òî, ñîáðàëñÿ èäòè ïåøêîì?» - ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñ èðîíèåé, ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà.

«À ãäå òû âèäèøü òðàíñïîðò?»

«Íó, ýòîò Ñèòõ âðÿä ëè ïåøêîì ñþäà ïðèøåë. Åñëè íå ïðÿìî íà êîðàáëå ïðèëåòåë, òî óæ êàêîé-íèáóäü ñïèäåð ó íåãî èìååòñÿ íàâåðíÿêà».

//Òàì, çà äåðåâüÿìè, åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íå ïðèíàäëåæèò ýòîìó ëåñó//, ñîîáùèëà Ñèó-Ñà.

«Íàâåðíîå, ýòî è åñòü åãî ñïèäåð!» - Ìàðà íåîáäóìàííî ðâàíóëàñü âïåðåä, è ÷óòü íå óïàëà, êîãäà ìèð âäðóã çàïëÿñàë ïåðåä íåé ÿðêèìè òî÷êàìè. Íå óïàëà îíà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Îáè-Âàí ñ åãî äæåäàéñêèìè ðåôëåêñàìè óñïåë åå ïîéìàòü.

«Àêêóðàòíî, - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ Ìàðó. – Áóäåì äâèãàòüñÿ ïîòèõîíüêó».

Íî íå óñïåëè îíè ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, êàê íîñîê ñàïîãà Ìàðû íàòêíóëñÿ íà ÷òî-òî â òðàâå. Ñðàáîòàë ìåõàíèçì, è ïåðåä óäèâëåííûìè ëþäüìè ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîãðàììà. Íåáîëüøîé – â ìåòð ðîñòîì – Ãëóðêóñ óëûáàëñÿ óëûáêîé, áîëüøå ïîõîæåé íà õèùíûé îñêàë.

«Åñëè âû âèäèòå ýòî ñîîáùåíèå, äæåäàè, - ñëîâî «äæåäàè» îí âûïëþíóë êàê ïðîêëÿòèå. – çíà÷èò âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ïîáåäèëè è òåïåðü ìîæåòå ñïîêîéíî ñìûòüñÿ ñ ýòîé æàëêîé ïëàíåòêè. Íî âû îøèáàåòåñü! – åãî ãëàçà çàãîðåëèñü áåçóìíûì îãíåì îäåðæèìîãî. – ß îñòàâèë âàì îäèí ìàëåíüêèé ñþðïðèç â âèäå èîííîé áîìáû. Îíà âçîðâåòñÿ… Âïðî÷åì, âàì íè ê ÷åìó çíàòü êîãäà îíà âçîðâåòñÿ. Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ìîé ìàëåíüêèé ñþðïðèç íà ïðîùàíèå».

Åùå ðàç îñêàëèâ äëèííûå, áîëüøå ïîõîæèå íà êëûêè, çóáû, ãîëîãðàììà íûíå ïîêîéíîãî Ñèòõà èñ÷åçëà. Ìàðà ðàñòåðÿííî âçãëÿíóëà íà Îáè-Âàíà. Íà åãî ëèöå ÷èòàëîñü òî æå íåäîâåðèå è ðàñòåðÿííîñòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà îíà. Êàê áóäòî ìàëî èì ñþðïðèçîâ.

***********************

Ñïèäåð Ñèòõà áûë äîâîëüíî áûñòðûì è ìàíåâðåííûì, õîòÿ îí è áûë äî ñèõ ïîð ïðÿìî òàêè ïðîïèòàí Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíîé, ÷òî äîñòàâëÿëî äæåäàÿì ìàññó íåóäîáñòâ. Îáè-Âàí ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàðó. Îíà áûëà åùå áëåäíåå, ÷åì ðàíüøå, åå äûõàíèå íåðîâíîå. Îíà òùàòåëüíî äåëàëà âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, çàáûâàÿ, à ìîæåò è íå çíàÿ, ÷òî Îáè-Âàí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå ñîñòîÿíèå ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâÿçè, êîòîðàÿ ñóùåñòâîâàëà ìåæäó íèìè. Åå ñîñòîÿíèå ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé çàáîòèëî åãî âñå áîëüøå. Îí âçäîõíóë åäâà ñëûøíî è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íàâèãàöèîííîé ïàíåëè ìàëåíüêîãî ñïèäåðà. ×åðíûé îáòåêàåìûé ñïèäåð ñêîëüçèë íàä äåðåâüÿìè, êàê òåíü, åãî äíî ïî÷òè êàñàëîñü âåðõóøåê ñàìûõ âûñîêèõ èç íèõ. 

Ñèó-Ñà íàïðàâëÿëà Îáè-Âàíà. Âíà÷àëå îíà îòêàçàëàñü âîîáùå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì, âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðèëåïèâøèñü ê Ìàðå, çàÿâèâ, ÷òî Îáè-Âàí íå æèâîé. Â ïðèíöèïå, îí íå áûë òàêèì óæ æèâûì, õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû ïîñìîòðåòü. Ýòîò âîïðîñ âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ îòêðûòûì, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî íåêîìó áûëî ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ. Îáè-Âàíó ñåé÷àñ áûëî ñîâñåì íå äî òîãî. Ïîòîì, ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà îíè âûáåðóòñÿ îòñþäà – ýòî åñëè îíè âîîáùå âûáåðóòñÿ. Íî íàêîíåö, Ñèó-Ñà ïîáîðîëà ñâîé ñòðàõ, âûáîðà-òî ó íåå îñîáî íå áûëî, è íà÷àëà íàïðàâëÿòü Îáè-Âàíà – ñíà÷àëà ñêîâàííî, íî ïîòîì âñå áîëåå ñâîáîäíî. 

Ïîíà÷àëó Îáè-Âàí äóìàë, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî èì íóæíî îò Ñèó-Ñà ýòî íàïðàâëåíèå, à ïîòîì îíè ïðîñòî ïîëåòÿò òóäà, ðàç óæ íà ýòîé ïëàíåòêå äíåì ñ îãíåì íå ñûùåøü íè ãîð, íè êàêèõ-ëèáî èíûõ ïðåïÿòñòâèé. Àí íåò, îíà íàñòîÿëà, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû èçáðàòü áîëåå ñëîæíûé ïóòü, îáúÿñíÿÿ ýòî òåì, ÷òî íà ïëàíåòå åñòü ìåñòà, íàä êîòîðûì ëó÷øå íå ëåòàòü. Îí ïûòàëñÿ çàñòàâèòü åå îáúÿñíèòü, íî îíà òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèëà, ÷òî «ãëóïûå ëþäè» íå âèäÿò î÷åâèäíûõ âåùåé.

Ìàðà òèõî êàøëÿíóëà, ÷òî ÷óòü áûëî íå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â öåëûé ïðèñòóï, íî îíà ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü êàøåëü. Îíè ëåòåëè î÷åíü áûñòðî – Îáè-Âàí âûæèìàë èç ñïèäåðà âñþ ñêîðîñòü, íà êîòîðóþ òîò áûë ñïîñîáåí, - íî âèäèìî, íå äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. Ìàðà îáõâàòèëà ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, ïûòàÿñü áåç îñîáîãî óñïåõà ïðîãíàòü õîëîä, êîòîðûé âäðóã îõâàòèë åå. Õîëîä ïðèøåë íå ñíàðóæè, îí ãîðåë âíóòðè íåå. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè ïàëüöû – íîãòè ïîñèíåëè îò õîëîäà. Îíà ïîåæèëàñü. Íåîæèäàííî òåïëàÿ âîëíà ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî íåé, ñîãðåâàÿ åå, ïðîãîíÿÿ õîëîä, äàæå åñëè è òîëüêî ÷àñòè÷íî. Âîëíà Ñèëû íåñëà â ñåáå çàáîòó è äðóæåëþáèå. Ñíà÷àëà Ìàðà íå ïîíÿëà, îòêóäà ýòà âîëíà ïðèøëà, ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëàñü åþ. Òàê ìîã áû ñäåëàòü Ëþê, åñëè áû îí áûë òàì. Íî åãî íå áûëî…

Íàêîíåö, äî íåå äîøëî, ÷üèõ ðóê ýòî áûëî äåëî, è îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Îáè-Âàíà. Îí íå ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü íà óïðàâëåíèè.

«Ëó÷øå?» - ñïðîñèë îí, êàê áóäòî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ åå äîãàäêó.

«Äà», - îòâåòèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ îäíîâðåìåííî áëàãîäàðíîñòü è ñòûä: áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ïåðåäûøêó, êàêîé áû ìàëåíüêîé îíà íè áûëà; ñòûä, ÷òî ïîêàçàëà òàêóþ ñëàáîñòü.

«Òóò íå÷åãî ñòûäèòüñÿ», - çàìåòèë Îáè-Âàí, ïîñìîòðåâ åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. – «Òåáÿ îòðàâèëè. Áîëüøèíñòâî íà òâîåì ìåñòå ïîñòîÿííî áû íûëè è æàëîâàëèñü. Òû î÷åíü õðàáðàÿ æåíùèíà è îòëè÷íûé äæåäàé». Îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ âïåðåä.

«Ñïàñèáî», - ñêàçàëà Ìàðà è, íå íàéäÿ ÷òî äîáàâèòü, çàìîë÷àëà.

Îäíàêî ïàóçà íå áûëà äîëãîé.

//Ìû òàì!// - âîñêëèêíóëà Ñèó-Ñà ó Îáè-Âàíà â ìûñëÿõ.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî âíóòðåííîñòè õîëîäåþò. Äåðåâüÿ ðàññòóïèëèñü ïåðåä ñïèäåðîì, îòêðûâ âçîðó áîëüøóþ ïîëÿíó. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ýòî âûãëÿäåëî êàê ïîëå ñ íåäàâíî ñêîøåííîé òðàâîé, îäíàêî ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ïîëå, íà êîòîðîì ïðîèçîøëî ïîáîèùå: ìàëåíüêèå òåëà «òðàâÿíûõ» ñóùåñòâ ëåæàëè âðàçáðîñ. Èõ èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûå øêóðêè ñòàíîâèëèñü áóðûìè, êîãäà ñìåðòü ïðèõîäèëà ê íèì. Ìàðà íå èçäàëà íè çâóêà, íà åå ëèöå íè÷åãî íå îòðàçèëîñü, íî Îáè-Âàí çíàë, ÷òî îíà òàêæå ïîòðÿñåíà, êàê è îí. Òüìà æèëà çäåñü, ãäå ñòîëüêî æèçíåé áûëè ñòåðòû èç áûòèÿ.

Îáè-Âàí íàøåë îòêðûòîå ìåñòî íåïîäàëåêó îò ñòðàøíîé ïîëÿíû è íàïðàâèë òóäà ñïèäåð. Êàê òîëüêî îíè ïðèçåìëèëèñü, îí âûïðûãíóë èç ñïèäåðà. Ìàðà ñ íåêîòîðûì òðóäîì ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì.

«Òåáå áû ëó÷øå îñòàòüñÿ âíóòðè», - ïîñîâåòîâàë Îáè-Âàí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äåðåâüÿì. 

«Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû òóò êîìàíäóåøü?» - îòîçâàëàñü Ìàðà, íå æåëàâøàÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ.

«Äåëàé êàê çíàåøü. Ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè íà ñïîðû». – Ñàìîìó ñåáå Îáè-Âàí ïðèçíàâàë, ÷òî åñëè áû îí áûë íà ìåñòå Ìàðû, îí ñäåëàë áû òî æå ñàìîå. Â íèõ áûëî ìíîãî îáùåãî, õîòÿ îí çà ãîäû, ïðîâåäåííûå íà Òàòóèíå, ñòàë áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì.

Ìàðà íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ñòàë ñîáèðàòü ñóõèå âåòêè, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü ðàçâåñòè êîñòåð.

«Ìíå êàçàëîñü, òû ñêàçàë ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè. À òåïåðü òû ðàçâîäèøü êîñòåð».

«Ýòî äëÿ òåõ íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñóùåñòâ», - îí ìàõíóë â ñòîðîíó ïîëÿíû, êîòîðóþ îíè âèäåëè èç ñïèäåðà.

«Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óñòðîèòü èì ïîãðåáàëüíûé êîñòåð, êîãäà áîìáà ìîæåò ðàçíåñòè ýòó ïëàíåòó íà êóñêè â ëþáîé ìîìåíò?» - ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà â èçóìëåíèè.

Îáè-Âàí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ñòðîãî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îäíàêî, åãî âçãëÿä íå ïðîèçâåë íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó.

«Íó åñëè áîìáà âçîðâåòñÿ â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó, òî ìû óæå îïîçäàëè», - îí ïîäíÿë ñ çåìëè áîëüøóùóþ ãðóäó âåòîê è îòíåñ èõ ê ìåñòó ïîáîèùà. Ìàðà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Îí ïðîäîëæèë:

«Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íàì ñ Ëþêîì íóæíî ïîìåíÿòüñÿ ìåñòàìè îáðàòíî òàê, ÷òîáû âû äâîå ìîãëè óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà. À òåìíîòà, îñòàâøàÿñÿ îò ñòîëüêèõ óáèòûõ íåâèííûõ äóø ïîðòèò ýòî ìåñòî. ß ñîáèðàþñü ýòî èñïðàâèòü».

Îí ñëîæèë âåòêè â öåíòðå áîëüøîé ïîëÿíû, íà êîòîðîé êîãäà-òî áûëî ïîñåëåíèå. Èìåííî òî ïîñåëåíèå, îòêóäà Ëþêà «òðàíñïîðòèðîâàëè». Ìàðå ïðèøëîñü îïåðåòüñÿ íà ñòâîë äåðåâà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åå êîëåíè ïîäãèáàëèñü, è íå òîëüêî îò ñèòõîâñêîãî ÿäà. Íà íåå çäîðîâî ïîäåéñòâîâàëè óæàñíûé âèä áûâøåãî ïîñåëåíèÿ è îñòàòêè Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû Ñèëû – ñëåäñòâèå ìàññîâîãî óáèéñòâà. Îáè-Âàí ðàçëîæèë âåòêè òàê, ÷òî îíè îáðàçîâàëè áîëüøîé êðóã, à ïîòîì íà÷àë ñîáèðàòü ìàëåíüêèå òåëüöà íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñîçäàíèé è ñêëàäûâàòü èõ íà áóäóùèé êîñòåð. 

Ýòà ðàáîòà ïðèíåñëà ñ ñîáîé âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, êàê åìó ïðèøëîñü äåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå íà Òàòóèíå, êîãäà îíè îáíàðóæèëè ìåðòâûõ äæàâ. Îí äâèãàëñÿ ïî ïîëÿíå àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, ïîãðóæåííûé â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Êîãäà âñå ñóùåñòâà ëåæàëè â îäíîé áîëüøîé ãðóäå, îí çàæåã êîñòåð ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâåòîâîãî ìå÷à. Îí ñòîÿë òàì, îïëàêèâàÿ èõ. Ãîðå ñæàëî åãî ñåðäöå, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë ïîãðåáàëüíûé êîñòåð Êóàé-Ãîíà. Ñëåçû íàâåðíóëèñü íà ãëàçà, âûçâàííûå åäêèì äûìîì, à ìîæåò, è âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè – îí è ñàì íå ñìîã áû ñêàçàòü, ÷åì èìåííî. Îí âûòåð èõ òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè. 

Ìàðà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì ñ êðàÿ ïîëÿíû. Ìàëåíüêèì òåëüöàì íå íóæíî áûëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñãîðåòü – îíè ãîðåëè êàê ñóõàÿ òðàâà. Âñêîðå òîëüêî ãîðÿ÷èå óãëè íàïîìèíàëè î òîì, ÷òî íåêîãäà áûëî öåëûì ïëåìåíåì. Îáè-Âàí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàðå.

«Òåïåðü ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü», - ñêàçàë îí è ñåë íà òðàâó, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü ìåäèòàöèþ.

****************


	17. Chapter 17

Ãëàâà 17

È ñíîâà òèøèíà è ïîêîé äðåâíåãî êðóãëîãî çàëà áûëè íàðóøåíû. Äæåäàè ñîáèðàëèñü çäåñü, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïðîâåñòè ðèòóàë «Ïóòåøåñòâèÿ äóøè». Ïîêà ÷òî  òîëüêî òðîå ñîáðàëèñü â çàëå: ìàãèñòðû Éîäà è Âèíäó, è, ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ëþê Ñêàéóîêåð. 

Çàë áûë âåëèêîëåïíûì. Áëåäíûå ëó÷è óòðåííåãî ñîëíöà ïàäàëè èç âûñîêèõ îêîí ïî÷òè ïîä ïîòîëêîì, ñîçäàâàÿ çàìûñëîâàòóþ óçîð÷àòóþ ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ ñåòêó èç ëó÷åé, âèñÿùèõ â âîçäóõå ñëîâíî íèòè, îòðàæàþùóþñÿ â íàòåðòîì äî áëåñêà ìðàìîðíîì ïîëó. Çàë óêðàøàëè áåëûå ìðàìîðíûå êîëîííû – âûñîêèå è èçÿùíûå – ñîçäàâàÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå õðàìà. Ôðåñêè â ïàñòåëüíûõ òîíàõ óñèëèâàëè âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åãî-òî äðåâíåãî è ìèñòè÷åñêîãî. 

Ëþêà, îäíàêî, íèêîãäà íå òÿíóëî ïîäîëãó ëþáîâàòüñÿ àðõèòåêòóðíûìè êðàñîòàìè, äà îí è íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî â íèõ ðàçáèðàëñÿ. Êîãäà îí âïåðâûå óâèäåë ýòó êîìíàòó, îí áûë âîñõèùåí. Íî âñêîðå åãî èíòåðåñ èñ÷åç, è îí ïåðåñòàë îáðàùàòü íà êîìíàòó âîîáùå êàêîå-ëèáî âíèìàíèå. Åìó áûëî î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü è áåç ýòîãî – î Ìàðå, íàïðèìåð.

Åãî ìûñëè ïîñòîÿííî âîçâðàùàëèñü ê íåé, íå æåëàÿ îñòàâëÿòü åãî â ïîêîå. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë âñå ñðåäñòâà, êîòîðûå çíàë, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ïîòîê ýìîöèé, êîòîðûé àòàêîâàë åãî. Íî âñå áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Ýìîöèè áûëè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíû, îíè äàâèëè íà íåãî, ðàçðûâàÿ åãî íà êóñêè. 

Æèçíü – ñàìî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå – Ìàðû, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ñàìûì áëèçêèì åìó ñóùåñòâîì âî âñåëåííîé, áûëà ïîä óãðîçîé. È îí íå ìîã íè÷åãî ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî!

Ãíåâ ïîäíÿëñÿ â åãî äóøå, äóøàùèé, çëîñòü íà ñâîþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü, çëîñòü íà ñåáÿ, íà Îáè-Âàíà, íà Éîäó – âñåõ. Äàæå íà ñàìó Ñèëó. Åãî çàìóòèëî îò ñîáñòâåííîãî ãíåâà. Îí ñðàæàëñÿ ñ íèì âñåì, ÷òî â íåì áûëî, è íàêîíåö ñìîã – íåò, íå çàñòàâèòü åãî èñ÷åçíóòü – íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí çàñòàâèë ýòîò ãíåâ óáðàòüñÿ â ñàìûé îòäàëåííûé óãîëîê ñâîåãî èçìó÷åííîãî ðàññóäêà. Ñ ãíåâîì ìîæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ïîòîì.

Ëþê áûë òàê çàíÿò áîðüáîé ñî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ãíåâîì, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë ïðèáûòèÿ Êóàé-Ãîíà Äæèííà. Ìàñòåð äæåäàé óæå ñòîÿë íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå ïðîñòîðíîé êîìíàòû, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ Éîäîé è Âèíäó.

Âñêîðå íà÷àëè ïîäòÿãèâàòüñÿ è îñòàëüíûå ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà. Ïåðâîé ïðèøëà ìàãèñòð Éàääëü. Îíà ïðèíàäëåæàëà ê òîé æå ñòðàííîé ðàñå, ÷òî è Éîäà. Ýòîò ôàêò óäèâèë Ëþêà, êîòîðûé äî ýòîãî áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî Éîäà – åäèíñòâåííûé â ñâîåì ðîäå. Îíà áûëà äàæå íèæå, ÷åì Éîäà è âûãëÿäåëà ãîðàçäî ìîëîæå. Îíà ïðèâåòñòâîâàëà Ëþêà ëåãêèì êèâêîì ãîëîâû è çàâåëà ðàçãîâîð ñ Éîäîé. Êóàé-Ãîí è Ìýéñ îòîøëè â ñòîðîíêó, ïðîäîëæàÿ êàêîé-òî ñâîé ðàçãîâîð. 

Ñëåäóþùèì ïîÿâèëñÿ Êè-Àäè-Ìóíäè. Ëþê çíàë èìåíà ÷ëåíîâ Ñîâåòà Ñòàðîé Ðåñïóáëèêè èç àðõèâîâ, îí äàæå âèäåë èõ ãîëîãðàììû. Íî îäíî äåëî ñìîòðåòü íà àðõèâíûå ãîëîãðàììû è ñîâñåì äðóãîå – ðåàëüíî âñòðåòèòü èõ. Ñåäîáîðîäûé ìàñòåð äæåäàé ïîäîøåë ê Ëþêó ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ, è Ëþê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâñåì êîðîòûøêîé: áóäó÷è ïî÷òè äâà ìåòðà ðîñòîì, Êè-Àäè-Ìóíäè çäîðîâî âîçâûøàëñÿ íàä íèì. Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü êîðîòêèìè ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè. 

Ïðèáûë íîâûé ÷ëåí Ñîâåòà. Íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûë ìàñòåð Ïëî Êóí. Åãî áûëî ñëîæíî ñ êåì-íèáóäü ïåðåïóòàòü – áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ëèöà áûëà ïîêðûòà ðàçâåòâëåííîé ìàñêîé. _Îíè ÷òî, âñå òàêèå âûñîêèå?_ Óäèâèëñÿ Ëþê. Ýòîò áûë ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîíèæå, ÷åì Êóàé-Ãîí. Ëþê óæå ñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëèëèïóòîì. Îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê ñåáÿ äîëæíû ÷óâñòâîâàòü Éîäà è Éàäëëü. 

Âíîâü ïðèáûâøèé ÷ëåí Ñîâåòà òîëüêî óõóäøèë ñèòóàöèþ. Ëþê îæèäàë, ÷òî îïÿòü ïîÿâèòñÿ êòî-íèáóäü âûñîêèé, ïîýòîìó çàðàíåå îñòàíîâèë âçãëÿä ïðèìåðíî íà óðîâíå äâóõ ìåòðîâ. Èìåííî òàì ïî åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿì äîëæíî áûëî íàõîäèòüñÿ ëèöî, ïëþñ ìèíóñ ñàíòèìåòðîâ äåñÿòü. Îäíàêî åãî ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íå íà ëèöî, à íà òîíêóþ øåþ. Ñî âçäîõîì Ëþê ïîñìîòðåë âûøå, ïîòîì åùå âûøå ïîêà íàêîíåö íå íàøåë ãîëîâó ìàñòåðà Éàðàýëÿ Ïóôà. Ýòà ãîëîâà, íàäî ñêàçàòü, áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëà ëàìïî÷êó. Îíà ïîêà÷àëàñü íåìíîãî, ÷òî, âåðîÿòíî, ñëåäîâàëî âîñïðèíèìàòü êàê ïðèâåòñòâèå. Ëþê óæå íå çíàë ïëàêàòü åìó èëè ñìåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñ åãî îáû÷íûì ðîñòîì îêàçàëñÿ íà òàêîì ïàðàäå âåëèêàíîâ, òàê ÷òî îí ïðîñòî êèâíóë â îòâåò.

Ñëåäóþùèìè â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëèñü äâå êðàñèâûå æåíùèíû: Àäè Ãàëëèÿ è Äåïà Áèëëàáà. Ëþêó ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî â æèçíè îíè âûãëÿäÿò ãîðàçäî êðàñèâåå, ÷åì íà ãîëîãðàììàõ. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà Ìàðà, êîãäà îí ñëèøêîì äîëãî, ïî åå ìíåíèþ, ïÿëèëñÿ íà ãîëîãðàììó ýòèõ äâóõ ÷ëåíîâ Ñîâåòà. È îïÿòü æå, ìàñòåð Ãàëëèÿ áûëà íàìíîãî âûøå, ÷åì îí. Íèêîãäà â æèçíè Ëþê íå âèäåë òàêèõ ãëàç, çàâîðàæèâàþùèõ, ïðîíçèòåëüíî ñèíèõ. Ïðî ñåáÿ îí ïîáëàãîäàðèë Ñèëó çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî óæå áûëà Ìàðà, èíà÷å îí íåñîìíåííî âëþáèëñÿ áû â ýòîãî ÷ëåíà Ñîâåòà. Âòîðàÿ æåíùèíà áûëà íè÷óòü íå ìåíåå êðàñèâà, íî åå êðàñîòà áûëà áîëåå ñïîêîéíîé. Îíà áûëà íèæå ðîñòîì, ÷åì Ëþê, õîòÿ è íå íàìíîãî. Ëþêó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëè ëþáèìûå ñëîâà Éîäà î òîì, ÷òî «ðàçìåð çíà÷åíèÿ íå èìååò», è îí íà ìèã ïîäóìàë, óæ íå Éîäà ëè èõ åìó ïðèñëàë. Ñ íåãî ñòàíåòñÿ. 

Çàòî òîò, êòî ïðèáûë ñëåäóþùèì, ñîñòàâëÿë ðåçêèé êîíòðàñò ñ äâóìÿ æåíùèíàìè: äîâîëüíî ìàëåíüêèé äëÿ ãóìàíîèäà, ñ áîëüøèìè ñâèñàþùèìè óøàìè, áåç ëåâîãî ãëàçà è ñ øðàìàìè, ïîêðûâàþùèìè ðîçîâóþ êîæó – Åâåíà Ïèåëà íàçâàòü êðàñèâûì áûëî âåñüìà ñëîæíî. Íî ýòî, ïîõîæå, ëàííèêà ñîâåðøåííî íå áåñïîêîèëî.

Äàëüøå ïðèáûëè Ýåò Êîò è Ñàåñå Òèéí. Ïî âèäó îíè áûëè äâóìÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòÿìè: â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìàñòåð Êîò âûãëÿäåë äîáðîäóøíûì è çàäóì÷èâûì, ìàñòåð Òèéí âûãëÿäåë óãðþìûì, åãî äëèííûå, çàãíóòûå âíèç ðîãà, òîëüêî óñèëèâàëè ýòî âïå÷àòëåíèå. 

Ïîñëåäíèì ïðèáûë Êèò Ôèñòî. Îí ïðîèçâåë íà Ëþêà íåèçãëàäèìîå âïå÷àòëåíèå ñâîèìè áîëüøèìè íåìèãàþùèìè ãëàçàìè è äëèííûìè ùóïàëüöàìè.

Êàê òîëüêî âñå áûëè íà ìåñòå, äæåäàè ñîáðàëèñü â öåíòðå çàëà òàê æå, êàê êîãäà îíè îòïðàâëÿëè íà Êñåíîì Îáè-Âàíà. Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç âñå áóäåò ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå. 

*****************

×ëåíû Ñîâåòà, ïëþñ Êóàé-Ãîí, ðàñïîëîæèëèñü ïî ïåðèìåòðó ìðàìîðíîãî êðóãà íà ïîëó. Ëþê ñåë â öåíòðå ýòîãî êðóãà è íà÷àë ìåäèòèðîâàòü. Êàê áûëî äîãîâîðåíî çàðàíåå, Éîäà è Êóàé-Ãîí ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñèëû ïîòÿíóëèñü ê Îáè-Âàíó, óñòàíàâëèâàÿ ñâÿçü ìåæäó ìèðàìè. Ýòî äåëàëè îíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî èç âñåõ äæåäàåâ èìåííî îíè èìåëè ñàìóþ êðåïêóþ ñâÿçü ñ Îáè-Âàíîì. Îäèí çà äðóãèì ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà ïðèñîåäèíÿëèñü ê íèì, ÷òîáû óêðåïèòü ñâÿçü ìåæäó ìèðàìè, ñäåëàòü ïðîõîä øèðå. Ëþê ÷óâñòâîâàë Ñèëó, ñîáðàâøóþñÿ â çàëå, êàê òîëñòîå îäåÿëî  îáâîëàêèâàþùóþ çàë. Òàê æå, êàê ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è îáðàçîâûâàëè óçîð â âîçäóõå, íèòè Ñèëû ìåðöàëè â ïðîñòðàíñòâå çàëà. Îíè áûëè íåâèäèìûìè, íî î÷åíü ÿðêèìè, ïî÷òè ñëåïÿùèìè. Ñèëà êðóæèëàñü ïî êîìíàòå â çàìûñëîâàòîì òàíöå Ñâåòà âîêðóã ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ ñóùåñòâ, êîòîðûå îñìåëèëèñü ñîòâîðèòü ïðîõîä ìåæäó ìèðîì ìåðòâûõ è ìèðîì æèâûõ. 

Ìåäèòàöèÿ Ëþêà ñòàëà ãëóáæå, îí âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå ïîãðóæàëñÿ â Ñèëó. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê ÷òî-òî âðîäå âåòðà – âåòðà Ñèëû – ïîäíÿëî åãî è ïîòàùèëî â ïðîõîä, ñîçäàâàåìûé ÷ëåíàìè Ñîâåòà. Åãî óäèâèëî, ÷òî îí ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã, â îòëè÷èå îò ïðîøëîãî ðàçà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèñóòñòâèå âñåõ äæåäàåâ, ñîáðàâøèõñÿ â çàëå, âèäåë èõ ñâå÷åíèå â Ñèëå. Ïîòîì íåóìîëèìàÿ Ñèëà ïîòàùèëà åãî ïðî÷ü îò ÷ëåíîâ Ñîâåòà, îñòàâèâ èõ äàëåêî ïîçàäè. 

Ñèëà âîêðóã íåãî íåîæèäàííî ðàñêðàñèëàñü âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè. Öâåòíûå êóñî÷êè ñêëàäûâàëèñü âìåñòå – êàê â êàëåéäîñêîïå – â êàðòèíêè èçóìèòåëüíîé êðàñîòû, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ñíîâà ðàçëåòåòüñÿ ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå. Çà÷àðîâàííûé íåïîñòèæèìîé êðàñîòîé Ñèëû Ëþê ÷óòü íå çàáûë, êòî îí òàêîé è çà÷åì îí çäåñü. 

À ïîòîì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åùå îäíî ïðèñóòñòâèå, çíàêîìîå. Îáè-Âàí! Òåïåðü Ëþê íå áûë îäèí â ýòîì «ìåñòå», êîòîðîå íàõîäèòñÿ íèãäå. 

Âî âçðûâå ýíåðãèè èõ ÷óâñòâà ñëèëèñü, ñîåäèíÿÿ èõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, ïîçâîëÿÿ èì äåéñòâîâàòü âìåñòå. Ëþê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âîëíà íîâûõ ÷óâñòâ îêàòûâàåò åãî. Îí íè÷åãî íå âèäåë – ó íåãî äàæå íå áûëî çðåíèÿ, - íî îí ìîã _÷óâñòâîâàòü_ öâåòà Ñèëû. È òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë Îáè-Âàí, òàê æå êàê Îáè-Âàí îùóùàë åãî ÷óâñòâà. Âìåñòå îíè ïëàâàëè, ãðåÿñü â òåïëå è ñâåòå Ñèëû.

Íî ñ÷àñòüå áûëî íåäîëãèì. Öâåòà íåîæèäàííî ïðåêðàòèëè èãðàòü âîêðóã íèõ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå âñå çàñòûëî, ïîòîì öâåòà Ñèëû ìåäëåííî ðàñòàÿëè â ÷åðíîòå. Ëþê ÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîä, îõâàòûâàþùèé åãî, ëåäÿíûå èãëû ïðîíèçûâàëè åãî, è îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà òåïëîòîé Ñèëû. Íî íàøåë òîëüêî õîëîä. ×åðíàÿ êàê ñìîëü òüìà îêðóæàëà èõ, íåñÿ õîëîä è ñìåðòü. 

ÑÌÅÐÒÜ. 

Â ñîçíàíèè Ëþêà ìåëüêíóë îáðàç: Ìàðà, ëåæàùàÿ íà òðàâå, çàäûõàåòñÿ, ìåäëåííî óìèðàÿ îò ÿäà. Åå ãóáû ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñèíèìè, åå ðóêè äðîæàò, îíà ïðîòÿãèâàåò èõ ê Ëþêó â îò÷àÿíèè, íî íå íàõîäèò íè÷åãî. Îí ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü. Åãî íåò ñ íåé. Åå ãëàçà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ïóñòûìè, íå âèäÿùèìè ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê æèçíü âûòåêàåò èç íåå. Õîëîäíàÿ è çëàÿ óëûáêà Ãëóðêóñà, îí ðàäóåòñÿ ñâîåé ïîáåäå … 

Òåìíûé ãíåâ çàõëåñòíóë Ëþêà ïðè âèäå ýòîãî îáðàçà. Åìó õîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü Ãëóðêóñ, ãëóìÿùåãîñÿ íàä íèìè, çàäóøèòü åãî ãîëûìè ðóêàìè. Ñòðàõ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ãíåâó – ñòðàõ îñòàâèòü Ìàðó îäíó, ïîçâîëÿòü åé óìåðåòü, ïîäâåñòè åå. Íî áûë ëè ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ñòðàõ? È áûë ëè ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ãíåâ? Îí áûë íå îäèí, è åãî ÷óâñòâà íå áûëè òîëüêî åãî. Èõ îáùèå òåìíûå ÷óâñòâà ñìåøàëèñü, îáðóøèëèñü íà íèõ ñ ñîêðóøèòåëüíîé ñèëîé. Ïîä íèìè îòêðûëñÿ âîäîâîðîò òüìû. ×åðíîòà âîêðóã íèõ ïðåâðàòèëàñü â òÿæåëóþ âîäó, òàùà èõ âíèç, òîïÿ. 

Îíè ñäåëàëè âñå, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, ïðåîäîëåòü ýòó «âîäó», íî îíà íå îòïóñêàëà èõ, ãíåâ è ñòðàõ òàùèëè èõ ê âîäîâîðîòó êàê êàìíè. Íàäåæäà óõîäèëà îò íèõ. Ñâåò ïîãàñ. Îñòàëàñü òîëüêî òüìà. Îíè îêàçàëèñü íà òîíêîé ãðàíè, êîòîðàÿ îòäåëÿåò áûòèå îò íåáûòèÿ.

Âíåçàïíî ëó÷ ñâåòà ïðîíèê âî òüìó. Îí ïðèíåñ ñ ñîáîé ëó÷èê íàäåæäû. Îíè ïîòÿíóëèñü ê íåìó, ñõâàòèëè åãî. Ñâåò áûë òàêèì íè÷òîæíûì â îãðîìíîé, áåñêîíå÷íîé òüìå âîêðóã íèõ. È âñå æå îí òÿíóëî èõ ââåðõ, ïðî÷ü îò áåçäîííîãî âîäîâîðîòà. Îí äàâàë òåïëî â ëåäåíÿùåì õîëîäå ïóñòîòû. Îí òÿíóë èõ îáðàòíî ê æèçíè.

Ïîñòåïåííî Ëþê ñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîå òåëî. Îí âñå åùå ñèäåë. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, íî òåïåðü, îáæèãàþùèé ïîñëå íåâåðîÿòíîé òüìû, ëó÷ ñîëíöà ïðîíèêàë ÷åðåç âåêè. Ìãíîâåíèå îí îñòàâàëñÿ ñ çàæìóðåííûìè ãëàçàìè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ó íèõ ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïîòîì îí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà … è îêàçàëñÿ íîñ ê íîñó ñ çåëåíûì ëèöîì Éîäû. 

«×åìó ó÷èë ÿ òåáÿ? Ïîçâîëèë òû ñâîèì ÷óâñòâàì óïðàâëÿòü òîáîé!» - â ãîëîñå êðîøå÷íîãî ìàãèñòðà ñêâîçèë óïðåê, íî òàêæå òàì áûë íàìåê íà ñîñòðàäàíèå.

Ëþê èçäàë ñòîí îò÷àÿíèÿ è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. _Ìû ïðîâàëèëèñü. ß ïîçâîëèë ìîåìó ãíåâó óïðàâëÿòü ìíîé, è ìû ïîòåðïåëè íåóäà÷ó_. Îí áûë èñòîùåí. Îãðîìíîå óñèëèå òðåáîâàëîñü ïðîñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîøåâåëèòü ïàëüöåì. È èõ ïîïûòêà âåðíóòü ê Ìàðå íå óäàëàñü. Îíè ïîòåðïåëè ïîëíîå ïîðàæåíèå. 

******************

Îáè-Âàí îòêðûë åãî ãëàçà, íàäåÿñü óâèäåòü çíàêîìûå î÷åðòàíèÿ îäíîé èç êîìíàò Õðàìà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, îí óâèäåë çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ìàðû, ñìîòðÿùèå íà íåãî âûæèäàþùå, ñ íàäåæäîé, ñêðûâàþùåéñÿ â èõ ãëóáèíå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è ñòûä. Îí óâèäåë íåâûñêàçàííûé âîïðîñ â åå ãëàçàõ è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

Ìàðà îòâåðíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Òàéêîì îíà âûòåðëà ñëåçó, êîòîðàÿ ñêàòèëàñü ïî åå ùåêå. Îáè-Âàí õîòåë óòåøèòü åå, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Íî îí ñàì ñ òðóäîì ìîã â ýòî ïîâåðèòü. Ê òîìó æå îí åäâà ìîã äâèãàòüñÿ. Èõ íåóäàâøàÿñÿ ïîïûòêà îáìåíÿòüñÿ äóøàìè âûñîñàëà èç íåãî âñþ ñèëó, îñòàâèâ åãî îïóñòåâøèì - åãî åäèíñòâåííûì æåëàíèåì áûëî ëå÷ü è çàñíóòü. 

Ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿíóëîñü, ñòàíîâÿñü íåóêëþæèì, íî íèêòî èç íèõ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü Îáè-Âàí çíàë, ÷òî Éîäà èìåë â âèäó, êîãäà ãîâîðèë åìó î ñòðàõå. _Äà, ÿ íå áîÿëñÿ íåïîñðåäñòâåííî çà ñåáÿ, ÿ áîÿëñÿ çà Ìàðó è Ëþêà - áîÿëñÿ ïîäâåñòè èõ. È ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ïîäâåëî èõ - ìîé ñòðàõ._

*****************


	18. Chapter 18

Ãëàâà 18 

Îáè-Âàí ñèäåë íà òðàâå ðÿäîì ñ Ìàðîé, îïóñòîøåííûé. Ñëó÷èëîñü èìåííî òî, ÷åãî îí áîÿëñÿ. È ýòî åãî óãíåòàëî. È îí, è Ìàðà ìîë÷àëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íè îäèí èç íèõ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü äðóã äðóãó. Ñëîâ íå áûëî.

Ìàðà ïîåæèëàñü, êîãäà õîëîäíûé âåòåð êîñíóëñÿ åå, ïðîâåäÿ êðîøå÷íûìè èãîëêàìè áîëè ïî åå êîæå - ñëèøêîì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé èç-çà ÿäà. Îíà íàäåÿëàñü âåðíóòü Ëþêà: åñëè óæ åé ñóæäåíî óìåðåòü, îíà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí áûë ñ íåé. Òåïåðü åå íàäåæäû, ðàñêîëîòûå íà òûñÿ÷ó áåñôîðìåííûõ ÷àñòåé, ëåæàëè âîêðóã íåå êàê ñíåã íà óâÿäøåé òðàâå. Îíà íå âèíèëà Îáè-Âàíà, îíà íå âèíèëà Ëþêà, ó íåå óæå íå îñòàëîñü ñèë, ÷òîáû âîîáùå êîãî-òî âèíèòü: ÿä îòíÿë âñþ åå ýíåðãèþ, îñòàâèâ åå â îöåïåíåíèè. Ó íåå äàæå íå áûëî áîëüøå ñèë, ÷òîáû æåëàòü èëè íàäåÿòüñÿ. 

Ðàññåÿííî îíà ïîäóìàëà, êàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà çàâèñåòü îò Ëþêà òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî äàæå ïðîñòî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå ìîãëî ñäåëàòü âåùè áîëåå ëåãêèìè - äàæå ñìåðòü. Íî ýòî áûëî ïðàâèëüíî; îíà  _÷óâñòâîâàëà _, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Îíà âçäîõíóëà åäâà ñëûøíî, íî ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ðàñêàëåííûå äîáåëà íîæè âîíçèëèñü â åå ëåãêèå - îíà çàêàøëÿëàñü, õâàòàÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ, êîòîðûé áûë âíå äîñÿãàåìîñòè. Âñå âîêðóã ïîïëûëî, ìèð íà÷àë òåìíåòü ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè. Òîëüêî îäíà ìûñëü ìåòàëàñü â åå ìîçãó - ïîäîáíî ïòèöå â êëåòêå: _ Íó âîò è âñå. Ýòî - êîíåö.  _ 

Òåìíîòà ñìåðòè - íåò, òüìà íåáûòèÿ - ïîçâàëà åå, è îíà áûëà ãîòîâà óñòóïèòü ïðèçûâó, ó íåå áîëüøå íå áûëî ñèë áîðîòüñÿ. È âäðóã îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðóêó íà ñâîåé ñïèíå, ïîääåðæèâàþùóþ åå. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà îïóñòèëàñü íà åå ëîá. Ñèëà ïîëèëàñü â íåå - ñâåò, âûãîíÿþùèé òüìó, ïðèíîñÿùèé òåïëî. Ìàðà ãëîòíóëà âîçäóõà, íî íà ñåé ðàç âåëèêîëåïíûé ïðîõëàäíûé êèñëîðîä ïîòåê â åå ëåãêèå, óñïîêàèâàÿ ïëàìÿ â åå ãðóäè. Îíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà, íà ýòîò ðàç áîëåå ñâîáîäíî. Ïîñëåäíèå ÷àñòè÷êè òüìû èñ÷åçàëè ïîä ïîòîêîì Ñèëû, ìèð ðàçëèëñÿ â åå äóøå. Îíà îòêðûëà åå ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Îáè-Âàíà ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ.

«Ñïàñèáî», - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Îáè-Âàí ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ åé:

«Êóäà ýòî òû ñîáðàëàñü?»

Îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò. Îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü åùå ÷òî-òî, íî íåîæèäàííî çàòèõ è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî ïåðåä ñîáîé. Íî îíî áûëî ïóñòûì òîëüêî äëÿ Ìàðû. Äëÿ Îáè-Âàíà, îäíàêî, ïðîñòðàíñòâî ïåðåä íèì áûëî ñîâñåì íå ïóñòûì – åãî çàíèìàëà ïðèçðà÷íàÿ ôèãóðà Êóàé-Ãîíà Äæèííà. 

Ëþáîìó äðóãîìó ëèöî Ìàñòåðà äæåäàÿ ïîêàçàëîñü áû áåññòðàñòíûì, íî íå Îáè-Âàíó. Îí âèäåë ñîñòðàäàíèå è óïðåê, íàïèñàííûå íà ëèöå ÷åëîâåêà, êîãäà-òî áûâøåãî åãî íàñòàâíèêîì, à òåïåðü äðóãà.

«Âû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ýòî ñíîâà», - ñêàçàë Êóàé-Ãîí.

«Ñíîâà?!» Ìàðà âçäðîãíóëà, óñëûøàâ åãî íåîæèäàííîå âîñêëèöàíèå. «Ïðîøëàÿ ïîïûòêà áûëà òàêîé óòîìèòåëüíîé, ÷òî ÿ åäâà ìîãó äâèãàòüñÿ. Åäâà ëè ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, íà ÷òî òðåáóåòñÿ òàê ìíîãî ýíåðãèè».

«Çíà÷èò, òû ñäàëñÿ?» - ñïðîñèë Êóàé-Ãîí, íà åãî ëèöå áûëî ÿñíî íàïèñàíî, ÷òî îí äóìàåò î òåõ, êòî òàê ëåãêî ñäàåòñÿ.

«Íåò, íî...»

«Òîãäà Âû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ýòî è êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå», - ãîëîñ Ìàñòåðà äæåäàÿ áûë òâåðä.

«È êàê æå ìû äîëæíû ýòî ñäåëàòü, åñëè ó íàñ íåò äîñòàòî÷íûõ äëÿ ýòîãî ñèë?»

«ß ïîäåëþñü ñ òîáîé ñèëó. ß è Éîäà, ìû îáà ïîääåðæèì òåáÿ. Äðóãèå ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà ñäåëàþò òî æå ñàìîå äëÿ Ëþêà».

Îáè-Âàí ïîñìîòðåë íà Êóàé-Ãîíà, ñ ñîìíåíèåì, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñíîâà íà÷àë ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ìåäèòàöèè. Áðîñèâ Ìàðå îáîäðÿþùèé âçãëÿä - âçãëÿä, íåñóùèé óâåðåííîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, - îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è íà÷àë ìåäèòàöèþ.

Ãäå-òî, î÷åíü äàëåêî, Ëþê ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå.

Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñíà÷àëà - òî æå ñàìîå ÷óâñòâî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ñèëà ïðèêàñàåòñÿ ê íåìó ñíà÷àëà ðîáêî, êàê áóäòî áû ïðîâåðÿÿ, ãîòîâ ëè îí, ïîòîì âíåçàïíî ïîãðóæàåò åãî âî âñþ ñâîþ ÿðêîñòü è ìîùü, ïî÷òè ñîêðóøàÿ åãî - ïî÷òè, íî íå ñîâñåì. Ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî â ïîäñîçíàíèè îí âñå åùå çíàë, êòî îí è ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ âîêðóã íåãî. Õîòÿ áûëî òðóäíî îñîçíàâàòü òî, ÷òî áûëî âîêðóã íåãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë óæå íå Êñåíîì, è ýòî íå áûëî ÷òî-ëèáî ôèçè÷åñêîå. Îí áûë îêðóæåí Ñèëîé, ïðîíèçàí åþ - îí áûë ÷àñòü åå, âñå æå îí âñå åùå áûë ñàìèì ñîáîé. Ïîòîì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äðóãîå ïðèñóòñòâèå.

Íî íà ñåé ðàç îí íå òîëüêî ÷óâñòâîâàë Éîäó è Êóàé-Ãîíà, ñîåäèíÿâøèõ åãî ñ öàðñòâîì ìåðòâûõ. Íà ñåé ðàç îí ÷óâñòâîâàë êàê îíè äåëÿòñÿ ñâîåé ñèëîé ñ íèì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíè áåñïîêîÿòñÿ î íåì, è, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñàì ôàêò äàâàë åìó ñèëó. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèñóòñòâèå è äðóãèõ ÷ëåíîâ Ñîâåòà, à òàêæå íåñêîëüêî äðóãèõ äæåäàåâ. Îíè ïîçâàëè êîãî-òî åùå èç äæåäàåâ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü îáìåíó? Ëàäíî, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? 

Ñàì íå çíàÿ äëÿ ÷åãî, îí ïðîáîâàë ñîñ÷èòàòü, ñêîëüêî íàðîäó îí ÷óâñòâóåò, äàæå ïîïðîáîâàë óçíàòü èõ. Îíè áûëè òóñêëû, áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òðóäíî ñêàçàòü, êòî òàì áûë. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë Àäè Ãàëëèþ. Åùå Ïëî Êóí. À ýòî… êòî ýòî? Áåíò? Ìîæåò ëè áûòü, ÷òî îíà òîæå çäåñü? Íî ïðèñóòñòâèå óñêîëüçíóëî îò íåãî, è îí áîëüøå íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî âîîáùå åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ìîæåò, ýòî áûëî âñåãî ëèøü åãî âîîáðàæåíèå. 

È çàòåì áîëåå ÿðêîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ïîÿâèëîñü â âèõðå òàíöóþùèõ ÿðêèõ æèâûõ ïÿòåí, êîòîðûå áûëè Ñèëîé. Äðóãèå, êàçàëîñü, ïîääåðæèâàëè ýòî íîâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Íî â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíè îñòàâàëèñü íåïîäâèæíûìè, áóäòî ïðèêîâàííûìè ê îäíîìó ìåñòó, ýòî ïðèñóòñòâèå ïëàâàëî òàê æå ñâîáîäíî, êàê è ñàì Îáè-Âàí.

Ëþê! Íà ñåêóíäó Îáè-Âàíó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âèäåë, êàê èìÿ âñïûõíóëî â Ñèëå. Äà, ýòî áûë îí. Îíè äîëæíû áûëè âìåñòå ñäåëàòü åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó âåðíóòü âñå íà ñâîè ìåñòà: Ëþê äîëæåí áûòü â ñâîåì òåëå, à Îáè-Âàí – â öàðñòâå ìåðòâûõ. 

È ñíîâà èõ ÷óâñòâà ñëèëèñü. Òåïåðü îíè çíàëè, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò òàêèì îáðàçîì ïîääåðæèâàòü äðóã äðóãà... èëè ìîãóò ïîòîïèòü äðóã äðóãà.

*****************

Íà ñåé ðàç òüìà íàñòóïèëà íåîæèäàííî. Â ìãíîâåíèå îêà öâåòà, òàíöóþùèå âîêðóã íèõ, ñîñòàâëÿÿ êàðòèíû íåâåðîÿòíîé êðàñîòû è ñëîæíîñòè, áûëè ðàçíåñåíû äèêèì âåòðîì, êîòîðûé íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ýòè êàðòèíû, ëîìàÿ èõ, ðàçäèðàÿ èõ â ðâàíûå êëî÷êè öâåòà. Ïîñëåäíèå êóñî÷êè òåïëà è êðàñîòû èñ÷åçëè ñ òèõèì ïåðåçâîíîì, êîòîðûé íàïîìèíàë çâîí ðàçáèòîé õðóñòàëüíîé âàçû. È òåìíîòà îêóòàëà âñå.

Äâà ÷åëîâåêà òåïåðü ïëàâàëè â ïóñòîòå òüìû. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íå áûëî íè÷åãî èíîãî - íèêîãäà - òîëüêî ýòà áåñêîíå÷íàÿ ÷åðíîòà. Ó íèõ âñå åùå áûëà ïàìÿòü, íî îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî îòäàëåííàÿ, åå áûëî òàê òðóäíî ñõâàòèòü... Îíè áîðîëèñü çà ïàìÿòü, íî ïóñòîòà ïîæèðàëà èõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ òîëüêî îòäåëüíûå ÷àñòè ìîçàèêè. 

Ïîÿâèëîñü ÷óâñòâî, ýìîöèÿ. Ãíåâ, ñòðàõ – îíè ñìåøàëèñü â íåïîñòèæèìîì äóýòå. Îíè êðè÷àëè íà äâóõ íàõàëüíûõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ïîñìåëè íàðóøàòü çàêîíû âå÷íîñòè - ýòî íå áûë çâóê, íî èõ êðèê îãëóøàë. 

×òî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ÷åëîâåê ïðîòèâ ñòðàõà è ãíåâà? Àãðåññèâíîñòè? Äà, ãíåâ. Ãíåâ ïðîòèâ ãíåâà. Ãíåâ ïðîòèâ ñòðàõà. Òüìà äóøè ïðîòèâ òüìû âå÷íîñòè... Íî ïîäîæäèòå... Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Òüìà – ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Åñòü íå òîëüêî òüìà. Åñòü ÑÂÅÒ! Ìûñëü ñîãðåëà èõ, èñòåðè÷íûå âîïëè òüìû áûëè âíåçàïíî ïðèãëóøåíû. Ìàëåíüêèé ëó÷ ñâåòà ïðîíèê âî òüìó.

ÑÈËÀ. Ýòî áûë ñâåò. Ýòî áûëî òåïëî.

Ëó÷ ñâåòà ðàñøèðèëñÿ, ïûëàþùèé â òåìíîòå, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå áåæàòü. Ýòî ïðèíåñëî ìèð äâóì óòîìëåííûì äóøàì. È ýòî ïðèíåñëî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

Ëèöî âûíûðíóëî èç ïîòîêà âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ìàðà. Îáè-Âàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âîëíó ëþáâè, çíàÿ ýòà ëþáîâü ïðèíàäëåæèò íå åìó, à Ëþêó. Ðûæåâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà òåïåðü ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèìè, ïî÷òè êàê æèâàÿ. Ïîòîì îíè óâèäåëè êàê Òüìà ïðîòÿãèâàåò ñâîè æóòêèå ùóïàëüöà ê íåé - êàê áóäòî ãîâîðÿ:

«Åñëè ÿ íå ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü âàñ îáîèõ, ÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîëó÷ó åå». 

Êîãòè Òüìû ñõâàòèëè Ìàðó, ïîòÿíóëè åå â ïóñòîòó çàáâåíèÿ. 

ÍÅÒ!

Ýòî áûë íå ñîâñåì êðèê - â ýòîì ìåñòå íå ìîãëî áûòü íèêàêîãî çâóêà - íî ýòî áûëî ïðîòåñò, ÿðîñòíûé ïðîòåñò ëþáÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ãíåâ âåðíóëñÿ ê Ëþêó, è ñâåòó ïîìåðê ïîä ñèëîé ýòîãî ãíåâà. Òüìà âíåçàïíî ïðèíÿëà ôîðìó Ãëóðêóñà. Ëþê áûë ãîòîâ íàïàñòü íà íåãî, ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû íå äàòü åìó äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ìàðû. 

Íî ÷òî-òî íå äàëî Ëþêó óñòóïèòü ãíåâó. Òîãäà Ëþê âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí çäåñü íå îäèí - Îáè-Âàí òîæå çäåñü. Âìåñòå îíè ìîãëè áîðîòüñÿ ñ òüìîé, íî íå ñ ïîìîùüþ òüìû. Îíè ìîãëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâåò Ñèëû. Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè ñâåò øåâåëüíóëñÿ, ïîîùðåííûé. Òüìà áîëüøå íå èìåëà ôîðìû, íî Ìàðà âñå åùå íàõîäèëàñü â åå òèñêàõ, è òüìà íå ñîáèðàëàñü îòäàâàòü åå áåç áîÿ. 

Ñîáðàâ âñþ ñèëó, êàêàÿ ó íèõ áûëà, Îáè-Âàí è Ëþê ñîåäèíèëè åå â îäíîì îãðîìíîì øàðå ñâåòà - îí ñòàë íàñòîëüêî ïëîòíûì, ÷òî áûë ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìûì. È çàòåì øàð ñâåòà ïðûãíóë íà òüìó. Äâå ñèëû ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ ãðîìîâûì ðåâîì è âçîðâàëèñü. Ïàíèêà çàõëåñòíóëà Ëþêà, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìàðà áûëà â öåíòðå âçðûâà. ×àñòè ïîðâàííîé ìàòåðèè, îáðûâêè òüìû è ñâåòà ëåòåëè â ðàçíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ, îòáðîøåííûå âîëíàìè, ñîçäàííûìè âçðûâîì. 

Âîëíû êàòèëèñü ê Ëþêó è Îáè-Âàíó, îõâàòèëè èõ è ïîòÿíóëè â ðàçíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ. Âñïûøêà - âçðûâ ñâåòà - âçîðâàëàñü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ëþêà. Ïîòîì âñå ñíîâà ñòàëî òåìíûì. Îí îñòîðîæíî îòêðûë ãëàçà ... è óâèäåë äåðåâüÿ è íåáî Êñåíîìà. Îí âåðíóëñÿ! Îí áûñòðî ñåë, åãî ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî êàçàëîñü ÷óæèì, ÷åì-òî äàâíî çàáûòûì – êàê áóäòî îí çàáûë, êàê åãî èñïîëüçîâàòü. Îí ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã, âäîõíóë ñâåæèé, íàãðåòûé âîçäóõ òåïëîãî ëåòíåãî äíÿ. 

Ïîòîì åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà Ìàðó. Îíà ëåæàëà íåïîäâèæíî íà òðàâå ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Åå ëèöî áûëî áëåäíûì - ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî áëåäíûì, ïî÷òè áåëûì - åå ãëàçà çàêðûòû. Îíà íå...?

*****************


	19. Chapter 19

Ãëàâà 19

Ëþê íàêëîíÿëñÿ ê Ìàðå, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü íàéòè êàêîé-íèáóäü ïðèçíàê æèçíè – íó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Îí íå ìîã ïîòåðÿòü åå. Íå òåïåðü. È âîîáùå íèêîãäà. 

_  Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óìèðàé,  _ Ìûñëåííî ïîïðîñèë îí. Ãðîìêèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ âûðâàëñÿ ó íåãî, êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû íàêîíåö íàøëè êðîøå÷íóþ íèòü íà åå çàïÿñòüå, ïóëüñèðóþùóþ ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Îí áëàãîäàðèë Ñèëó, âñåõ áîãîâ, î êàêèõ êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàë, âñåõ, êîãî ìîæíî áûëî áû áëàãîäàðèòü çà ýòî ÷óäî - æèçíü åãî æåíû. 

Òåïåðü îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ðàçáóäèòü åå. Åãî òåëî êàçàëîñü íåìíîãî íåóêëþæèì - ïîäîáíî ìåõàíèçìó, äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïðîëåæàâøåìó áåç óïîòðåáëåíèÿ – êîãäà îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ñëåãêà ïîòðÿñòè åå. 

«Ìàðà», - åãî ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë êàê-òî ñòðàííî, õðèïëî. - «Ïðîñíèñü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ».

Åå ðåñíèöû çàòðåïåòàëè êàê êðûëüÿ áàáî÷êè íà åå áëåäíîé ùåêå, çàòåì ïîäíÿëèñü, îòêðûâ äâà èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ îòðàæàëîñü íåáî. Ñåêóíäó îíà ñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, ïîòîì åå ãëàçà ïåðåìåñòèëèñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ëèöî åå ìóæà. È îíà íåìåäëåííî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ.

Îíà ðåçêî ñåëà è îáõâàòèëà åãî ðóêàìè. Îí òîæå îáíÿë åå, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå áûëà ñ íèì - ñíîâà; ÷òî ýòî íå áûëà ïðîñòî åãî ìå÷òà èëè ôàíòàçèÿ. Îíà ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Èõ ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü, ïåðåäàâàÿ êàæäîå ÷óâñòâî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ëþáûå ñëîâà. 

Îäíàêî èõ áûñòðî ñïóñòèë íà çåìëþ êàêîé-òî øóì. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü îäíîâðåìåííî, îíè óâèäåëè Ñèó-Ñó, ñòîÿùóþ íåìíîãî ïîîäàëü. Åå ìîðäî÷êà íå áûëà ïðèñïîñîáëåíà ê ïåðåäà÷å ýìîöèé - åå ìèìèêà áûëà âåñüìà îãðàíè÷åííîé, äà è íå ñëèøêîì ïîíÿòíîé äëÿ ëþäåé - íî åå ïîçà ãîâîðèëà ñàìà çà ñåáÿ. Âíåçàïíî âåðíóëîñü îñîçíàíèå èõ áîëåå ÷åì íåïðèÿòíîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ: ÿä â îðãàíèçìå Ìàðû. 

Ëþê îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ñèëå, è ñ ïîìîùüþ íåå ïðîñêàíèðîâàë Ìàðó. Ê åãî íåâåðîÿòíîìó èçóìëåíèþ, êîòîðîå ìãíîâåííî ñìåíèëîñü îáëåã÷åíèåì è íåèìîâåðíîé ðàäîñòüþ, ÿä ïðîïàë, íå îñòàâèâ è ñëåäà. Î÷åâèäíî Ìàðó èçëå÷èë âçðûâ ýíåðãèè – ïåðâîçäàííàÿ ìîùü, - ñîïðîâîæäàâøàÿ îáìåí ìåæäó äâóìÿ ìèðàìè. Òåïåðü îñòàâàëàñü òîëüêî îäíà îïàñíîñòü: áîìáà, ñêðûòàÿ ãäå-òî Ñèòõîì, áîìáà, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà âçîðâàòüñÿ â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó. Äæåäàè áûëè íå â ñèëàõ ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ðàçðóøåíèå ïëàíåòû, âñå ÷òî èì îñòàâàëîñü – ñïàñàòü ñåáÿ. 

Ëþê ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîòÿíóâ Ìàðó çà ñîáîé. Åãî òåëî âñå åùå êàçàëîñü åìó êàêèì-òî çàñòûâøèì è íåìíîãî íåóêëþæèì, íî îí áûñòðî âîññòàíàâëèâàë êîíòðîëü íàä ñâîèìè äâèæåíèÿìè. 

Êàê áóäòî îùóùàÿ èõ íàìåðåíèÿ, Ñèó-Ñà ïîáåæàëà ê ñïèäåðó Ñèòõà. Îíè çàáðàëèñü â íåãî, è Ëþê çàâåë äâèãàòåëè. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü îêîëî ïîëìèíóòû, ÷òîáû âû÷èñëèòü, â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè íàõîäèëñÿ èõ êîðàáëü. Êàê òîëüêî îí ïîíÿë, â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè íóæíî äâèãàòüñÿ, ñïèäåð ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, áûñòðî íàáèðàÿ ñêîðîñòü. 

Îíè ëåòåëè íàä ëåñàìè è áåñêðàéíèìè ëóãàìè. Îíè çíàëè, ÷òî âèäÿò êðàñîòó ýòîé ïëàíåòû â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç; áîëüøå íèêîãäà íè îäíî æèâîå ñóùåñòâî íå óâèäèò ýòó ïëàíåòó – îíà áóäåò óíè÷òîæåíà çëîé âîëåé Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. 

Ëþê óïðàâëÿë ñïèäåðîì íà ìàêñèìàëüíîé âîçìîæíîé ñêîðîñòè, âûæèìàÿ èç íåãî âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî, çíàÿ, ÷òî äîðîãà áûëà êàæäàÿ ñåêóíäà – îíà ìîãëà îçíà÷àòü äëÿ íèõ æèçíü èëè ñìåðòü. Ëóãà è ëåñà ïðîíîñèëèñü ìèìî íèõ, ñëèâàÿñü â ðàçìûòîå çåëåíî-êîðè÷íåâîå ïÿòíî. Ëþê áûë íàñòîëüêî ïîãëîùåí óïðàâëåíèåì, ÷òî êîãäà Ñèó-Ñà ñêàçàëà åìó êîå-÷òî, îí åå ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàë. Íî îíà áûëà íàñòîé÷èâà, è îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí óäåëèë åé íåêîòîðîå âíèìàíèå, âûðàæåííîì â íåêîòîðîì ïîäîáèè ðûêà.

«Íó ÷òî?»

//Ýòî ìåñòî ïëîõîå. Íàäî îáîéòè.//

//Ñëóøàé, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó ïîä 'ïëîõîå', íî ýòî - ñàìûé êîðîòêèé ïóòü – ïî ïðÿìîé,// îòâåòèë îí, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ïàíåëè óïðàâëåíèÿ.

Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ Ìàðà íåîæèäàííî ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê àáîðèãåíøå.

«Åñëè îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íàäî ïîâåðíóòü, ëó÷øå òàê è ñäåëàòü. Ìåíÿ êàê-òî íå òÿíåò óçíàòü, ÷òî æå òàêîå 'ïëîõîå' â ýòîì ìåñòå».

Îñòàâøèñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå ïðè ñâîåì ìíåíèè, Ëþê äàæå íå ñòàë ïðîáîâàòü óáåäèòü èõ è ïîâåðíóë ñïèäåð ... êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ - ññïèäåð ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî îãðîìíîãî äåðåâà, ñðóáàÿ ëèñòüÿ è âåòêè. Åñëè áû îí íå ïîâåðíóë, îíè íåñîìíåííî âðåçàëèñü áû ïðÿìî â ãðîìàäíûé ñòâîë äåðåâà. Ýòî ïðîèñøåñòâèå óáåäèëî Ëþêà, ÷òî ëó÷øå ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê Ñèó-Ñå è ê òîìó, ÷òî îí ïðèíÿë çà åå ñóåâåðèå. Åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðî ñåáÿ - ÷òî ýòî íå áûëî íèêàêîå ñóåâåðèå, à ñêîðåå íåêîòîðàÿ àíîìàëèÿ â ïðèðîäå ïëàíåòû. Èíà÷å, êàê îí ìîã íå çàìåòèòü òî äåðåâî? Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èëîñü, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó ÷òî Ëþê ñëóøàë, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà Ñèó-Ñà, è ïîâîðà÷èâàë, êîãäà îíà óêàçûâàëà. 

Âñêîðå îíè ïðèáûëè íà ïîëÿíó, ãäå îíè îñòàâèëè ñâîé êîðàáëü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä; íî ýòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé êàçàëèñü èì âå÷íîñòüþ. Ëþê âûïðûãíóë èç ñïèäåðà è çàøàãàë ê êîðàáëþ. Ââåäÿ êîä, îí îòêðûë ëþê è èñ÷åç âíóòðè. Ìàðà òîæå âûëåçëà èç ñïèäåðà, õîòÿ íàìíîãî ìåäëåííåå - îíà áûëà âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåêîòîðóþ ñëàáîñòü, íî íå õîòåëà ïîêàççûâàòü ýòî Ëþêó – ó íåãî è áåç òîãî ïîëíî çàáîò. Îíà ïîìîãëà Ñèó-Ñå âûáðàòüñÿ èç ñïèäåðà è ñîáèðàëàñü âîéòè â êîðàáëü, êîãäà Ëþê ïîÿâèëñÿ ó âõîäà. Îäèí âçãëÿä íà íåãî ñêàçàë Ìàðå, ÷òî ÷òî-òî áûëî çäîðîâî íå òàê.

«Â ÷åì äåëî?» -  ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê îò÷àÿíèå ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âíóòðè íåå, íî îòêàçûâàÿñü ïîçâîëèòü åìó çàâëàäåòü åþ.

«Îí íå ðàáîòàåò. Âñå ïðèáîðíûå ïàíåëè óíè÷òîæåíû. ß íå ñìîãó èõ ïî÷èíèòü», - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñïîêîéíî, íåéòðàëüíî, è âñå æå â ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç Ìàðà âèäåëà òîò æå ëèõîðàäî÷íûé ïîèñê ëþáîãî äðóãîãî âûáîðà, êàêîé øåë âíóòðè íåå ñàìîé.

«×òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü òåïåðü?» - çàäàëà îíà î÷åâèäíûé âîïðîñ, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïûòàÿñü ïðîñòî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî âîïðîñ, çàäàííûé âñëóõ, âûçîâåò ìûñëè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ïðèâåñòè ê îòâåòó. Íî åäèíñòâåííûé îòâåò, êîòîðûé áûë ñòîëü æå î÷åâèäåí êàê è âîïðîñ, áûë: äîæäàòüñÿ ïîêà áîìáà ðàçíåñåò èõ íà ìåëü÷àéøèå êóñî÷êè âìåñòå â ïëàíåòîé.

******************

Îíè ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëè, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü. Íåîæèäàííî èõ âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëà Ñèó-Ñà, âñòàâøàÿ ñòîëáèêîì íà çàäíèõ ëàïêàõ. Êàçàëîñü, îíà óñåðäíî ïðèíþõèâàåòñÿ ê âîçäóõó. Âñÿ åå øåðñòü òðåïåòàëà, ñîçäàâàÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå òðàâû íà ñèëüíîì âåòðó. Ïîòîì îíà íåîæèäàííî ñòàëà èçäàâàòü çâóê - âûñîêèé, ïî÷òè íà ãðàíè ñëûøèìîñòè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî óõà. Äâà äæåäàÿ íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå: «Ýòî ÷òî, êàêîé-òî âèä ñîëüíîãî ïåíèÿ? Òàê ñåé÷àñ, âðîäå,  íå äî òîãî».

Îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîñëûøàëîñü òàêîå æå «ïåíèå». Ëþê è Ìàðà óäèâëåíî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.

«×åãî ýòî åé âäðóã ïðèñïè÷èëî?» - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîâîð÷àë Ëþê, êîòîðûé è òàê áûë íå â âîñòîðãå îò ñèòóàöèè, â êîòîðîé îíè îêàçàëèñü, à òóò åùå èõ ñïóòíèöà çàíÿëàñü õîðîâûì ïåíèåì. Î÷åíü ñâîåâðåìåííî.

«Ëþê, - Ìàðà ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêàâ. - Ïî-ìîåìó, îíè òàê îáùàþòñÿ».

Êàê ïî çàêàçó, åùå îäèí êñåíîìèàíåö âûíûðíóë èç âûñîêîé òðàâû, òåïåðü ïðîèçâîäÿ ùåáå÷óùèå çâóêè, êîòîðûå æèâî íàïîìíèëè äâóì äæåäàÿì ÷èðèêàíèå âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïòèö. Äâà ìàëåíüêèõ ñóùåñòâà ñòîÿëè äðóã ïåðåä äðóãîì, çàíèìàÿñü ÷åì-òî, îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùèì ðàçãîâîð. Ïîñëå öåëîé ìèíóòû òàêîãî 'ðàçãîâîðà' Ñèó-Ñà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ìàðå.

//Îíè âèäåëè òåìíûé êîðàáëü. Îí ìîæåò ïîêàçàòü.// Â åå ãîëîñå ñêîëüçèëà íîòêà áåçîòëàãàòåëüíîñòè. 

Îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñïèäåð - ýòî âñå íà÷àëî íàïîìèíàòü Ëþêó êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ èãðó – â ñïèäåð, èç ñïèäåðà... ãîíêè ñî âðåìåíåì. Â ìàëåíüêîì òðàíñïîðòå áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà äëÿ íèõ ÷åòâåðûõ, ÷òîáû ðàñïîëîæèòüñÿ ñ óäîáñòâîì. Èõ íîâûé êîìïàíüîí áûë ïîìåùåí ìåæäó Ìàðîé è Ëþêîì òàê, ÷òîáû îí ìîã âèäåòü, êóäà îíè íàïðàâëÿþòñÿ. Ñèó-Ñà ðàçìåñòèëàñü íà êîëåíÿõ ó Ìàðû. È ñíîâà îíè èçáðàëè êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé ïåòëÿþùèé ìàðøðóò âìåñòî ïîëåòà ïðÿìî ê ìåñòó íàçíà÷åíèÿ, íî çàïîìíèâ ïðèêëþ÷åíèå ñ äåðåâîì, Ëþê íå îñìåëèëñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü êñåíîìèàíöåâ. 

Èõ ñóìàñøåäøàÿ ãîíêà íàêîíåö ïðèâåëà èõ ê áîëüøîìó êîðàáëþ – îòíîñèòåëüíî áîëüøîìó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äëÿ îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà - ñêðûòîìó íà ìàëåíüêîé ïîëÿíå. Îí áûë íàêðûò âåòêàìè òàê, ÷òîáû íèêòî åãî íå îáíàðóæèë. Î÷åâèäíî, Ñèòõ íå ïðèíÿë â ðàñ÷åò ìàëåíüêèõ ëþáîïûòíûõ ñóùåñòâ, êîòîðûì ïðèíàäëåæàëà ýòà ïëàíåòà. Íèêàêèå âåòêè íå ìîãëè îñòàíîâèòü èõ. Ê òîìó æå îíè áûëè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíû ê Ñèëå è ìîãëè îùóùàòü êîðáàëü, êîòîðûé áûë îêóòàí àóðîé òüìû. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åå îñòàòêàìè.

Ëþê âûëåòåë èç ñïèäåðà ÷óòü ëè íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ñèëà ãîâîðèëà åìó, ÷òî èì íóæíî áûëî ñïåøèòü. Îíè ñ Ìàðîé áûñòðî ñíÿëè ñ êîðàáëÿ âåòêè. Îí áûë ÷åðíûé – ýòè Ñèòõè âîîáùå êîãäà-íèáóäü èñïîëüçóþò êàêîé-íèáóäü öâåò, êðîìå ÷åðíîãî è êðàñíîãî? – íà êîðàáëå íå áûëî ìàðêèðîâîê. Ìîäåëü êîðàáëÿ áûëà íåèçâåñòíà äâóì äæåäàÿì, îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñìîãóò èì óïðàâëÿòü. 

Ëþê ïîïûòàëñÿ îòêðûòü âõîäíîé ëþê, íî êîãäà îí íå ïîääàëñÿ, ïðîñòî èñïîëüçîâàë Ñèëó, çàñòàâèâ êðûøêó ãðîìêî õëîïíóòü ïî êîðïóñó. Âçäðîãíóâ îò ðåçêîãî çâóêà, êîòîðûé ñïóãíóë ïòèö ñ áëèæíèõ äåðåâüåâ, Ëþê ïîñïåøèë âíóòðü. Èíòåðüåð êîðàáëÿ, êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî, íå áûë ÷åðíûì - îí áûë êîðè÷íåâûì. Íå èìåÿ âðåìåíè èññëåäîâàòü êîðàáëü, Ëþê ïîíåññÿ ïðÿìî ê êàáèíå è íà÷àëî ïðîöåäóðó ïîäãîòîâêè ê îòëåòó. 

Ñíàðóæè Ìàðà ïðèñåëà ïåðåä Ñèó-Ñîé. //Ïîéäåì ñ íàìè,// ïðåäëîæèëà îíà. Ìàëåíüêîå ñóùåñòâî òàê ïîìîãëî èì, Ìàðå âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü îñòàâëÿòü åå íà ïëàíåòå, êîòîðàÿ âîò âîò äîëæíà áûëà âçîðâàòüñÿ.

//Çäåñü - ìîé äîì, // îòâåòèëà Ñèó-Ñà. Ìàðà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, áûëà ëè ýòî ïå÷àëü â åå ãîëîñå èëè ÷òî-òî åùå.

//Íî ïëàíåòà èñ÷åçíåò! Âû óìðåòå!!!// Ìàðà ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà. Ïîòîì, îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò, îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. 

Ñèó-Ñà ñäåëàëà äâèæåíèå, êîòîðîå î÷åíü íàïîìèíàëî äâèæåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, ïîæèìàþùåãî ïëå÷àìè. //Âîçìîæíî ìû óìðåì, âîçìîæíî íåò. ß äîëæíà áûòü ñ ìîèì âèäîì. Âû - ñ âàøèì. // 

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü Ìàðà âñòàëà è ïîøëà ê îòêðûòîìó ëþêó êîðàáëÿ. Òàì îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìàëåíüêèé êëóáîê ìåõà òàê ïîõîæåãî íà òðàâó, êîòîðûé ñòàë èõ äðóãîì. Ïîòîì îíà çàêðûëà ëþê è ïîøëà ê êàáèíå. Êàê òîëüêî Ìàðà ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì â êðåñëî âòîðîãî ïèëîòà, Ëþê âêëþ÷èë äâèãàòåëè, è ñóäíî ñîðâàëîñü ñ ìåñòà. 

Îíè áûëè â àòìîñôåðå, êîãäà Ñèëà ïðîðåâåëà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. Ëþê äåëàë âñå, ÷òî áûëî â åãî âëàñòè, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü êîðàáëü ëåòåòü áûñòðåå – ÷óòü ëè íå äî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäòîëêíóòü åãî Ñèëîé. Çàòåì ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü - îãðîìíûé öâåòîê âçðûâà ðàñöâåë íà ïîâåðõíîñòè ïëàíåòû, ïîãëîùàÿ åå ñ ãðîìàäíîé ñêîðîñòüþ.

«Ìû ñëèøêîì áëèçêî!» - ïðîêðè÷àëà Ìàðà.

Ëþê íå îòâå÷àë, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü êîðàáëü ëåòåòü áûñòðåå. Îíè óëåòàëè íà î÷åíü âûñîêîé ñêîðîñòè, íî âçðûâ âñå ðàâíî áûë áûñòðåå. Îí íàñòèã èõ, îêóòàâ èõ ñâåðêàþùèì æàðîì. Êîðàáëü äèêî äðîæàë, êàæäûé îáçîðíûé ýêðàí ïîêàçûâàë òîëüêî îãîíü. Ïîòîì âñå ïðîïàëî.

Ìàðà îñòîðîæíî îòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç.   _Ìû óæå óìåðëè?  _ ïîäóìàëà îíà. _  Ñåêóíäî÷êó, êîðàáëü-òî åùå öåë!_   Îíà îòêðûëà îáà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå ñèäèò â êàáèíå. Âñå ýêðàíû ïîêàçûâàëè ÷åðíûé õîëñò êîñìîñà ñ ìèðèàäàìè çâåçä, ðàññåÿííûõ ïî íåìó. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñâîåãî ìóæà è íàòêíóëàñü âçãëÿäîì íà åãî ðàäîñòíóþ óõìûëêó.

«Ó íàñ ïîëó÷èëîñü», - ñêàçàëè îíè îäíîâðåìåííî è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ðàññìåÿëèñü.

Ëþê íà÷àë ïðîñìàòðèâàòü äàííûå íàâèãàöèîííîãî êîìïüþòåðà. Óâèäåííîå çàñòàâèëî åãî  íàõìóðèòüñÿ.

«Â ÷åì äåëî?» -  ñïðîñèëà Ìàðà, âíåçàïíî çàáåñïîêîèâøèñü.

«Êîðàáëü ïîâðåæäåí. Ìû ìîæåì äîëåòåòü òîëüêî äî áëèæàéøåé ñèñòåìû».

«Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îòòóäà ìû ñìîæåì ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû íàñ ìîãëè ïîäîáðàòü».

**********************

Îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ñàìîé áëèçêèé ê íèì ê ïëàíåòå ñèñòåìû ðÿäîì ñ Êñåíîìîì, êîãäà âïåðåäè ïîêàçàëñÿ íåâåðîÿòíî çíàêîìûé êîðàáëü. ×åì áëèæå îíè ïîäëåòàëè, òåì áîëüøå îí íàïîìèíàë âñåì èçâåñòíûé _Ñîêîë Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ_ âî âñåì áëåñêå ñëàâû ïîòðåïàííîãî êîððåëèàíñêîãî òðàíñïîðòà.

«Ïîõîæå, íàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ íèêîãî çâàòü», -  çàìåòèëà Ìàðà ÿçâèòåëüíî. – «Õýí, î÷åâèäíî ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðèøëî âðåìÿ îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñïàñàòü íàñ».

«Èëè Ëåéÿ ðåøèëà ïîñëàòü ñïàñàòåëüíóþ êîìàíäó», - âñòàâèë Ëþê, îòêðûâàÿ êîììóíèêàöèîííûé êàíàë. 

Ìàðà îòêèíóëàñü â ñâîåì êðåñëå, âíåçàïíî óòîìëåííàÿ, ðàäóÿñü îñîçíàíèþ òîãî, ÷òî òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü íà Êñåíîìå áûëî óæå â ïðîøëîì. Ñêîðî îíè áóäóò äîìà - îíà è åå ìóæ, íàñòîÿùèé Ëþê.

**********************

Âñêîðå îíè áûëè íà áîðòó   _Ñîêîëà Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ_  . Êîãäà îíè îñòàâèëè êîðàáëü Ñèòõà, îí áûë íà ïîñëåäíåì èçäûõàíèè. Õýí ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ íà  _Ñîêîëå_ .

«Íó ÷òî, íàøëè ÷òî èñêàëè?» - ñïðîñèë Õýí, íà åãî ëèöå áûëî ÿñíî íàïèñàíî ñîìíåíèå, ÷òî ýòè ñóìàñøåäøèå - õîòÿ ëþáèìûå - äæåäàè ìîãëè íàéòè õîòü ÷òî-òî íà ïëàíåòå, îò êîòîðîé òåïåðü îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îáëàêî êîñìè÷åñêîé ïûëè. Îñîáåííî ÷òî-òî, ñïðÿòàííîå òàêèìè æå ñóìàñøåäøèìè äæåäàÿìè, êîòîðûå æèëè ðàíüøå. 

«Íàøëè, ñ îïðåäåëåííîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ», - îòâåòèë Ëþê è óñìåõíóëñÿ. Íà ñåêóíäó åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âèäåë Îáè-Âàíà â óãëó êîìíàòû, ïîäìèãèâàþùåãî åìó. Íî âèäåíèå ïðîïàëî ïî÷òè ñðàçó, êàê ïîÿâèëîñü.

Õýí âîçìóòèëñÿ.   _Ïî÷åìó âå÷íî äæåäàè ãîâîðÿò çàãàäêàìè?  _

Ëþê óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Äà, îí êîå-÷òî íàøåë. Íàïðèìåð, îí âûÿñíèë, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî îí íóæäàåòñÿ â Ìàðå. Åùå îí âûÿñíèë, êóäà îí ïîïàäåò, êîãäà ñîåäèíèòñÿ ñ Ñèëîé. Õîòÿ ó íåãî áûëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ åùå íå ñêîðî.

  _Ñîêîë Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ_ óñòðåìèëñÿ îò ê Êîðóñêàíòó, óíîñÿ äâóõ äæåäàåâ è áûâøåãî êîððåëèàíñêîãî êîíòðàáàíäèñòà.

Êîíåö.


	20. 1

vkfdjvn;adkjnv  
  
vkfjvnkldj  
  
fdjvn;kdfv  
  
fdlvkndfabfd;kjbnfdakljvb  
  
lfdbn;adfbnae[roibnearonb  
  
r;bajoeribn;aoinb;ainbiea  
  
kbvuae;irbvui  
  
rlbano;wrlbinaeroib]  
  
reb;linarbn 


	21. 2

G;e'rbmr'eokbnr'eb Bkj;jenrbk;tjrnb; Fbk;trkjbn;ktrnb;n;rtknb;rktnb;rtnb;n;trnb;npwinbr;'sv w[oh[otigh [ogij[ [reogj reoigj 4e[igj ]4p3oti [qgverpogj ] poe4ti ]qogk]q34 tier[ to[qeoptiu ] w43opti 34i  
  
Legi w'eto jpewot]k ]pwotgk ]tjg qpotg ]prewogkj ] Pogk]340gi poer] Wf k]43potgj [4oi 9] ... // ~ * 


	22. 3

G;e'rbmr'eokbnr'eb

Bkj;jenrbk;tjrnb;

Fbk;trkjbn;ktrnb;n;rtknb;rktnb;rtnb;n;trnb;npwinbr;'sv w[oh[otigh [ogij[ [reogj  reoigj 4e[igj ]4p3oti [qgverpogj ]            poe4ti ]qogk]q34 tier[ to[qeoptiu ]            w43opti 34i

Legi     w'eto jpewot]k ]pwotgk ]tjg qpotg ]prewogkj ]      

Pogk]340gi poer]

Wf k]43potgj [4oi 9]  … // ~ *


	23. 4

G;e'rbmr'eokbnr'eb  
  
Bkj;jenrbk;tjrnb;  
  
Fbk;trkjbn;ktrnb;n;rtknb;rktnb;rtnb;n;trnb;npwinbr;'sv w[oh[otigh [ogij[ [reogj reoigj 4e[igj ]4p3oti [qgverpogj ]poe4ti ]qogk]q34 tier[ to[qeoptiu ]w43opti 34i  
  
Legi w'eto jpewot]k ]pwotgk ]tjg qpotg ]prewogkj ]  
  
Pogk]340gi poer]  
  
Wf k]43potgj [4oi 9]... // ~ * 


End file.
